The American Student
by elenaequalslight
Summary: A new girl transfers to the kids high school.And she's from America!Adrianna meets the gang and they become friends.She instantly falls in love with Yuki of course.Tohru thinks Yuki is lonely and decides to get them together. Does Yuki like her too?OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I seriously DON'T own Fruits Basket. I DON'T, honest. Sadly. I also don't own any characters except the new girl.**

**AN: BTW this is my first story so don't hate on me. Although constructive criticism is welcome. And Yes Kyo and Tohru are together.**

Chapter one

Tohru's POV

I was walking Yuki and Kyo to school. They were in a fight yet again. I think it was because Kyo tore Yuki's uniform this morning by stepping on it."Maybe if you looked where you were walking you wouldn't walk on people's clothes, you stupid cat!" Yuki said angrily, glaring at Kyo. Kyo exploded, "Well if the stupid rat wouldn't leave his clothes lying around maybe they wouldn't get ripped!" I sighed and asked them to stop because we were almost to school. Kyo huffed and turned towards me. "Tohru-san, would you like to go see a movie later on or do you have to work?" I smiled up at him. "I would love to Kyo-kun."

As we entered the school, Ou-chan and Hana-chan ran up to us. I grinned."Good Morning." They smiled and said, "Good Morning." Ou-chan seemed very excited this morning. She looked like she was ready to burst with information. "Ou-chan, Is there something you'd like to tell us?" I asked, puzzled. She nodded excitedly.(**AN:Ready For This?**) "A new girl in our year is starting today. And she's from America!" I gasped. "A new girl! Is she in our class?" Hana-chan nodded affirmatively. I squealed excitedly and clapped my hands."Have you met her yet?" They shook their heads. "She's in the principal's office right now." I calmed down a little as we started walking towards our classroom. I was going to get to meet someone from America. Maybe we'll become friends...

New Girl's POV(**AN:You'll learn her name soon enough**)

The principal and I walked down the hall towards my new classroom. I looked down at my new uniform and gave the principal a tremulous smile. I was so scared though. What if they don't like me or they think my name is funny? Oh why did we have to move to another country? Why couldn't Mom and Dad move me somewhere inside the U.S? I sighed. The principal looked at were standing in front of a classroom. "Miss Francis, This is your new classroom. I hope you have a good year. Just walk right in. Your teacher is expecting you." He smiled at me before he walked away. I looked at the door before taking a deep breath and pulling it open.

I looked at all the faces of the kids as I walked up to the teacher and introduced myself. She smiled and nodded. "Okay, Adrianna. Let me introduce you to the class." She stood up and motioned to me to follow her . We moved to the front of the room where she addressed the class. "Kids, This is Adrianna 's a transfer student from America and I expect you all to make her welcome." The kids smiled at me and I smiled back. The teacher pointed out a seat to me. I thanked her as she gave me my books and went to sit down next to a tall girl. The tall girl turned towards me and smiled. "Hello. I'm Arisa Outani. Nice to meet you." I smiled back at her. " Hi. I'm Adrianna. Nice to meet you too." Her friends had come over as we were talking. I looked at them. There was a goth girl with a long braid, a happy looking girl standing next to a guy with bright orange hair and the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. And I lived in California so that is saying something. "Hello, everyone. I'm Adrianna." I said brightly. Arisa jumped up and started introducing her friends. "This is Hana-chan," She said, pointing to the goth girl, "This is Tohru and Kyo," She said about the girl and boy standing next to each other. " And this is Yuki. He's student council president." She finally told me his name. I smiled at all of them. "Oh by the way you can call me Ou-chan." I laughed with all the others and I was glad I was making new friends

Tohru's POV

The new girl was really nice and pretty. She had straight almost golden hair all the way down to her butt and these really blue eyes that sparkled when she laughed. All the guys were looking at her and I don't know if I'm right but Yuki couldn't take his eyes off her. Oh It would be so cute if they got together. It would be could for Yuki, too. He seems lonely sometimes. Oh. but then he would have to tell her about the secret and he would never do that. I think they should get together. In fact, I'm going to make it my mission now. I'll get Kyo and Ou-chan and Hana-chan in on it, too. Oh I can't wait to see what happens.

* * *

**AN: OMG I just finished my first chapter. So excited that I might burst! Hope everyone likes it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here I am again! I don't know if anyone is reading this but if you are please please please review. That would be lovely. and Now for the disclaimer.**

**I Brought Adrianna along with me to do the disclaimer so here we go.**

**Me: Hello Adri. How are you?  
Adri: Im fine. Diddly Dandy. I'm just peach... You're trying to distract me!  
Me:*whistles*  
Adri: Don't you play that with me! I know you are trying to stop me from telling these nice people that you do not own Fruits basket or its characters. All you own is me.  
Me: I would never!  
Adri:Just because I didn't remember to say it, It wouldn't it have made it true, you know?  
Me: I know. :(  
Adri: Now why dont you let these nice people get in with the story?  
Me: Right! On with the story Peoples!**

Chapter Two

Tohru's POV

As soon as the bell rang I asked Hana, Ou-chan, and Kyo to meet me in the hall to talk about something. As soon as we were all out there I asked them. " What do you think of the new girl?" I asked them quietly, not wanting to be overheard. Ou-chan was first. " I like her. I can tell she is going to be an awesome friend. And she is really nice. Pretty, too." She said quickly and smiled. "She seems cool, I guess." Kyo grumbled. We all turned to Hana-chan, who had remained silent through the whole conversation. " She is going to turn out to be someone very special to ushas amazing waves. I am very anxious to see how our friendship with her turns out." Our mouths hung open at her proclamation. I started bouncing in place. " I knew it, I knew it!" I sung happily. " Do you guys want to here my plan?" Everyone nodded. "Okay. I think we should get Adrianna and Yuki together. I mean, while we were talking he couldn't keep his eyes off her and I've never seen him look at a girl like that before." I finished quickly and looked at the faces of my friends. "So what do you think? Do you think they have a chance?" Ou-chan started to speak softly." I don't know Tohru. I watched her and I think she likes him, like everyone does. But what about the chance that she might actually fall for him and then he doesn't want to go out with her. Yuki doesn't date people."I nodded slightly, my excitement going down just a little. I hadn't thought about Adrianna's feelings. It was still worth a try though and I told them this. Hana-chan agreed with meand slowly so did everyone else. "I don't see why I'm helping. This will only make that idiot happy if he knows whats good for him." Kyo complained. And with that the plan to get Adrianna and Yuki together was set in motion!

**Meanwhile...**

Adrianna's POV

My brand new friends left me alone with possibly the cutest guy on the face of the earth. What do I do?! Oh no, he's talking to me. Pay attention and don't get lost in his beautiful orblike eyes. " Miss Adrianna? How do you like Japan?" Yuki asked me smiling. He is so cute! " Well, I guess I like it okay. I haven't seen much of it yet. And you can call me Adri if you want. Adrianna is just too long to say all the time." I smiled at him from my desk. I was still sitting in it. I stood up and he gasped. I looked up alarmed. "What? Is something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head, trying to keep a smile off his face. "No it's just...you are so short. How tall are you?"I sighed with relief. " Oh I thought it was something different. I am 5 foot nothing." I looked at his expression and smiled. "Its okay. You can laugh. Everyone does at the beginning. I don't mind at all." He chuckled, trying hard not to laugh outright. I laughed along with him. Talking with him was so easy, just like to any of my other friends. "Yuki?" I asked him, after we had stopped laughing. " Do you know where I can get a textbook?" He pointed to the front of the classroom, where a bunch of girls were. " Over there. I can go get you one if you want?" I shook my head. He is sweet, too. I'm beginning to think this boy is perfect. "No,I'll get it for myself. I'm a tough girl." I smiled to let him know I was joking.

I walked past the girls to the corner where the textbooks were and that's when they cornered me. The tallest girl spoke first. "What were you doing talking to Prince Yuki? Do you know who he is? Do you know who we are?" She stated angrily. I shook my head, more than a little scared of these girls. They were all way taller than me and normally I'm not scared of people who are taller than me but there were a lot of these girls. " We are the Prince Yuki Fan club. More than half the girls in the school belong to this club and our president is graduating this year. Together we protect Yuki from crazy girls. Would you like to join us? You will have to learn all the rules first though." She looked at me with a slightly obsessed warrior face on. I just shook my head, no longer afraid of these girls. "No thanks," I said, as I pushed my way through them. " I'd rather just talk to him thanks."

My other new friends were with Yuki when I walked over there. I smiled at them as they all talked about how short I was. I glanced at Yuki and saw he was looking at me too. I giggled. " So what happened with those girls over there, Adrianna?" I loooked up at her. "Oh nothing. They tried to get me to join Yuki's fan club which I had no idea he had. I am amazed. And you guys, Please call me Adri. I already asked Yuki too." I laughed as they nodded. Although I didn't understand a look Tohru gave Ou-chan when I giggled at Yuki.

Tohru's POV

Everything was going perfectly. I could practically see the crush coming off her in waves, like Hana-chan. I shot a look at Ou-chan and I knew she understood. Now I just had to figure out how Yuki felt about Adri. What a cute nickname, though. I love it. I'm sure me and Adri are going to be the best of friends. And my plan will succeed in making them both happy as clams.

* * *

**An: So now you see my wicked plan. What will happen next? Do they get together? Hmmm... very mysterious. Stay tuned to find out.**

**I have always wanted to say that. Okay people. I know I made a few mistakes probably. Im only human after all. Or am i? But please please please review? I just wanted to say that again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay I know I haven't updated in just about forever. But in my defense I was really busy. My birthday came and so my mom came down and so did my grandma so it was really crazy. Then I had to deal with school and cheer leading and stuff. Plus Fanfiction wouldn't let me get on my account. But hay. To make it up to you guys I wrote an extra long one so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Fruits Basket or any of the characters I'm using except Adrianna, which makes me want to go sit in a corner and cry my eyes out. * sadness ***

Adrianna's POV

The weeks flew by quickly after that first day. I could feel myself being drawn towards them, which was odd because I had never made friends easily. I was just a bit odd for everyone's taste. So I slowly told them everything from my birthday to deeper things. Like why I had to go see a therapist twice a week. It was all because of the day my parents told me we were moving.

* _F__lashback *_

_I walked into the house that day, slightly dejected. My dad was in the kitchen, throwing things in a box excitedly while my mom sat in the living room, looking out the window._

"_Adrianna!" my father called, popping his head out the kitchen door. "I'm so glad you're here. Guess what? We're moving! So go pack."_

_I looked at him stunned. Was he kidding me? My whole life was here in California. My friends, my school. He couldn't expect me to just drop everything. Not now. That would be ridiculous._

"_What? Where?" I asked, outraged that he was springing this on me. He shot me a funny look._

"_Don't you remember, sweetie? My job was thinking of transferring me. And guess where we get to go? Japan! Isn't that exciting?" He reminded me._

_I ignored him as I turned to my mother. I looked at her pleadingly, knowing she loved California as much as I did. She wouldn't just let him move the whole family without talking to me about it. My mother slowly shook her head as she spoke._

"_Listen to your father and go pack. We'll be leaving in about a week so make sure to pack everything you want to keep, alright?" _

_I stared back at her in horror and anger. I could literally feel my blood boiling. I started to shake._

" _I can't believe you are doing this to me. Why? I haven't done anything wrong. Why would you move me in the middle of the school year? I won't know anybody there." I was beginning to explode. I grabbed the nearest thing and just hurled it at the wall. My parents looked at me shocked, with their mouths hanging open._

"_Fine. You know what? I will go pack but I sure as hell won't like it. You guys suck." I shouted as I ran to my room and slammed the door. _

_*End Flashback *_

"And so that's why I have to go see a therapist. For my anger management problems." I looked around at my new group of friends to see their reactions. Most of them sat in stunned silence while Kyo was rolling on the floor laughing. I glared at him and walked over so I was standing over him.

"You think it's funny that I have anger management problems, Kyo? Cause from what I've seen you got them too. With Yuki, especially." That got him to sit up quickly. He glared at me and I glared back.

Then I turned back to my other friends. They were laughing at Kyo getting yelled at by a girl other than Alisa. I smiled and started to laugh too. They didn't care that I was weird. They just accepted me as me.

My friends and I went on with our day as if nothing had happened. Well most of them did, anyway. Towards the end of the day Tohru cornered me. She wanted to ask me a few questions, she said.

" Arid? Can I ask you something?" She asked quietly, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"You already did." I replied cheekily, smiling so she got the joke. She laughed but then turned serious again.

"Well it's kind of personal. Okay. I see the way you look at Yuki. Do you like him?" She asked this sneakily, as if she had something to hide. I didn't pay any attention to it though. I was blushing to hard to.

"You do! I knew it! Yes! Okay well cool bye!"And she ran off towards Kyo, who was waiting for her.

I watched them walk off, confused. Then, my confusion turned to horror. I mean, Tohru _lived_ with Yuki. What if she told him? What if he thought I was just another fan club girl? That would be horrible and then he wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore. Oh Geez Tohru! Please don't tell him, I prayed.

Tohru's POV

I can't believe it. She does like him! I told Kyo all about our conversation on the way home. He didn't understand why she would like him. Well, he didn't really understand why anyone would like Yuki.

" I just don't get it. How could she like that damn rat?" He said angrily. " Doesn't she know better?"

I laughed at his frustration. He really was cute when he was frustrated. I grabbed his hand.

" Those are not the questions we should be asking. We should be wondering if Yuki likes her back and how much he likes her."

" It doesn't matter. It's not as if he'll go out with her. He's too chicken, Tohru. I doubt he's ever even liked a girl." Kyo smirked knowingly at his remark.

"Kyo!" I scolded him. "That is so mean. And I'm sure he likes her. I can see it. Now I just have to figure out a way to get him to ask her out." I pondered this as Kyo laughed.

" Why don't you start with finding out if he likes her first? Don't you think that's where you should start? And speaking of dates, do you wanna go anywhere later?" He asked hopefully but mind was already somewhere else. My plan to get them together was in motion.

**AN: Okay so I hope this is better than the other ones. Obviously I had a lot of time to work on it so I want to know what you think. Anyway I want to give a shout out to Weavers, who was my very first reviewer and to Yours by moonlight, who is the first to follow me. So Yay to them and thanks to everybody who is reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi there! This chapter is much quicker than the last one. And actually pretty long. I think its because I wont be here for a week so I had to give you guys something. Okay so I really like this chapter and I hope you do to. On another note though, I don't know if anyone noticed but Tohru is a little OOC. I didn't mean for that to happen but it did. Oops. **

**Disclaimer: I brought Ayame along to do the disclaimer because I love him. :D **

**Ayame: Hello and What a wonderful day it is!**

**Me: Hi Ayame! What are we doing today?**

**Ayame: Well, we get to find out how my dear little brother Yuki feels about our girl-**

**Me: Ayame, you don't need to ruin it for them! And what are you here to say.**

**Ayame: Amazing I can't believe I forgot! Fruits Baskets does not belong to the lovely lady here and neither do the amazing characters in it!**

**Me: Which makes me sad. Now enjoy this chapter.**

Tohru's POV

Kyo and I got home right before Yuki did. We were coming home from seeing a movie and Yuki had just gotten finished with student council. He looked exhausted so I didn't want to bother him but I just had to know.

"Hey, Yuki?" I asked quietly. He turned to look at me while Kyo wandered into the kitchen.

"What is it, Miss Honda?" He questioned me.

"Can we talk in private? I don't want Shigure to hear." he nodded and we walked upstairs towards his room.

"So what is it? Are you in trouble?" His voice became concerned as he spoke. I laughed at his question.

"No, I...I just wanted to know if you … like Adrianna? Because I see the way you look at her when no one's looking and... and... well." I finished, the words getting caught in my mouth. I looked up at Yuki and he definitely looked surprised.

"I... do. It's very surprising to me but I seem to like her more and more each day." His voice was barely a whisper. "I'm sure she doesn't feel the same way though. Why would she?" Yuki was so self conscious. I almost giggled with joy when he said he liked her. They would make such a cute couple.

"Yuki? I think you should go for it. I mean you'll never know unless you try right? And I'm sure she'll say yes. Just ask her." I said nonchalantly, trying to keep my cool and not explode. Although, Yuki looked like he was about to freak out. **(An: Poor Yuki. Tohru's giving him the third degree. LOL)**

"I don't know, I mean-" Yuki began but I cut him off.

"Just think about it, okay? Please?" He nodded. "Good. And you should get some rest. You look exhausted."

I walked back down to the kitchen to make dinner because Shigure was complaining. I kept thinking back to what Yuki had just said. Kyo looked at me expectantly. I nodded and his jaw dropped. I guess he was a little stunned. I didn't blame him though.

" What would you like me to make for dinner Kyo?" I asked him getting out the pots and pans.

"Um.... Pancakes." he said, out of the blue. I looked at him.

"Okay. What ever you want." I smiled at him. What a weird suggestion. Kyo was a little weird, I guess.

_Next Day_

Adrianna's POV

I was waiting anxiously in front of the school for Tohru, I had to make sure that she hadn't told Yuki that I like him. Ou-chan and Hana-chan joined me. Hana-chan was talking about what she had for breakfast with Megumi when these two boys came over. One was quite tall with white and black hair and the other was not so tall and had blonde hair. They were both very good looking.

"Hello." The Blonde one was the first to talk. " I'm Momiji and this is Haru." The taller one nodded. "We're Yuki and Kyo's cousins. You must be Adrianna right? Are you waiting for them and Tohru?"

I nodded my head. I was a bit astonished. I didn't know Yuki and Kyo had more cousins and that they go to our school.

" Uh yes. I'm Adrianna but you can call me Adri. Everyone does except for Yuki. And yes we are waiting for them." I smiled at the boy who I figured was about a year younger than us from his uniform.

We waited there for about 5 minutes more until the trio appeared. Kyo and Tohru were walking hand in hand while Yuki walked next to them. Momiji waved enthusiastically towards them. They smiled and came over.

"Hi guys." I said, grinning. " Can I borrow Tohru? Just for a second." The boys nodded confused and Tohru followed me so we could talk alone.

"Okay, we need to talk. Did you tell Yuki I like him?" I asked her frantically and was relieved when I saw her shake her head.

"Nope. But I did ask him if he liked you and he said YES. I'm so excited. He's being shy though and won't ask you out so you'll have to wait a while until I can convince him..." Tohru babbled on as I took in what she said.

He liked me. He really liked me. Wait, Tohru must be playing with me. There is no way he's like me.

"Okay Tohru. You can stop messing with me now. Everyone knows he doesn't like me." I smiled at her to let her know it was okay. She looked confused.

"What are you talking about? You just can't see the way he looks at you. He's never liked anybody like this before, I think, which is why he's being shy. You just have to be patient with him. Okay?" She said to me before the bell rang and we headed to class.

Class was a bit awkward now, knowing that Yuki liked me. I watched Tohru and him exchange looks and once he looked back at me and I ducked so he wouldn't know I was looking. I wanted him to ask me out but I was afraid at the same time. A lot of what ifs were running through my head. But nothing was going to happen if Tohru couldn't convince him to ask me out..

Tohru's POV

"_Go for it, Yuki!_" I shouted in my head. He had to take the risk. Not that it was much risk since she likes him back. Finally, the lunch bell rang and I grabbed his sleeve.

"Yuki." I whispered as I pulled him off into a corner. "Yuki just go ask her. Go on. I promise that if you don't regret it more than you'll ever know. She'll say yes so just go."

I pleaded with him and he was caving. I could see it.

"Alright, I will." he sighed, defeated.**(NO! Don't give in to peer pressure!) **He looked scared so I patted him on the back. He was going to be fine.

Adrianna's POV

I was sitting by myself at the lunch table, looking around for my friends. None of them were there which was odd because they usually got there before me. I spotted Yuki walking slowly towards me. I smiled and waved at him. He got here and we sat down.

"So what's up?" I asked. He looked nervous so I tried to make conversation.

"Uh not much, really. But uh... Adriana, Do you... Would you like to go out with me?" he said hurriedly, the words tumbling out of his mouth. He looked so nervous and I could feel my face stretch until I was beaming.

"Sure. I'd love to go out with you." I replied happily.

" Really? Well okay. Do you want to go see a movie on Saturday? Like around one?" He asked. I nodded and he smiled.

We made our plans until the Vice President came to get him saying it was an emergency. I told him goodbye as I cleaned up too. I can't wait for Saturday.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry it's been a while! I went on a trip and when I got home I had tons of homework and then my finals and so I've been busy. But it's Christmas Break and now I have tons of free time. Yay!**

**And now, Akito is here to set the matter straight.**

**Akito: She doesn't own anything you see that looks like it belongs to anyone else, especially Natsuki Takaya. I own everything because I am God!**

**Me: Uh... Akito? You don't own Fruits Basket and neither do I. Natsuki Takaya does. In fact, your a character in it. Sorry.**

**Akito: Shut up! And just let these people enjoy the story.**

Yuki's POV

I followed Kakeru as he pulled me along the halls. My mind was whirring from my conversation with Adrianna. She had agreed to go out with me. Tohru had been right about her.

I was making plans with her until this idiot came over to us and told me there was an emergency.

Speaking of...

"Kakeru, What is this emergency you needed me for?" I asked as we pulled up in front of his classroom and he pulled me inside.

He pointed. On his desk was a note shaped into a heart in pink paper. I was guessing it was a love note.

"That! I don't know who it's from! Help me, Yun-yun!" He cried to me. I walked over to his desk and took the note. I read it all the way through and saw that it was signed at the bottom of it. I turned to Kakeru and smacked him upside the head.

" You didn't even read the note, did you? If you had you would have noticed that it was signed at the bottom of it, you stupid idiot! And stop calling me Yun-Yun! It's totally embarrassing!" I exploded. What an Idiot!

I walked away, leaving Kakeru on the floor crying. _Good, _I thought, _He deserves it. _The bell rang as I was walking towards the cafeteria so I turned the other way towards my class. My class with Adrianna. I still can't believe she said yes. Well at least the day hasn't been a total waste.

Adrianna's POV

Tohru and the girls cornered me after Yuki left. They asked all sorts of questions and then asked me the one they really wanted to know. _Did he ask me out or what? _I smiled up at them and they squealed with delight. Well Tohru did. Hana-chan just stood there with a creepy but flattering smile but Ou-chan hugged me and said she was glad for me. I couldn't stop beaming the whole time.

We headed back to our class arm in arm, happy as clams. I think Tohru secretly set us up but I have to ask her. I'll do it later though. Class is about to start.

_-In class-_

I caught up to Yuki as the class ends. I smile at him and he smiles back. A small, genuine smile. It looked so cute that I wanted to burst.

"Hey. So did you fix the emergency the Vice President had? Did it have something to do with the upcoming dance?" I jokingly asked him.

He shook his head and grimaced. "No. It was about a stupid love note that he didn't even read. He wanted me to figure out who it was from when it was signed at the bottom. It was so stupid."

He and I started to laugh at the same time at the ridiculous idea. We were still laughing about it when we met up with Kyo and Tohru and they walked off. I waved at them and they all waved back, even Kyo, which was surprising.

As I walked home I thought about today. I decided that it was probably the best day of my life so far. A guy I liked, a cute one, liked me back and we were going to start dating. I don't think my life can get any better. I can't wait for this Saturday!

-Saturday-

I met Yuki outside the movie theater at noon. I snuck up behind him while he wasn't looking and shouted "BOO!" His face when he turned around was so funny I took a picture on my camera phone which he chased me around for. He eventually caught up to me, of course, and tickled me until I promised to delete the picture later.

We then walked up to the ticket booth and I waited as Yuki got our tickets. We were going to see The Blind Side which I was sure was going to make me cry. I warned Yuki about the waterworks as we walked in but he just laughed and told me he didn't think I was the crying at movies type.

He was right. I didn't cry but only cause I was busy staring at him the whole time. He didn't put his arm around me once and it was just awkward. Like we were friends just watching a movie instead of people on a date. I guess they do stuff differently here in Japan than they do in America but you'd think he'd show some affection. He did say he liked me. I've just got to stop worrying about it. He's probably nervous. Oh dear, Tohru told me something about this being his first date. Eeeeep.

" Do you like the movie?" Yuki asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. My eyes widened and I nodded, stuffing popcorn in my mouth. He smiled and turned back to the screen. What a ditz! Popcorn? Really? Why didn't you try and talk to him? Stupid.

The movie ended soon after that and I jumped up. I really had to use the bathroom.

"Be right back, ok?" I asked Yuki, hopping from one foot to another. He laughed and agreed as I ran off. Once I got to the bathroom I gave a sigh of relief and took out my cellphone. I dialed Tohru's number. **(AN:Does Tohru have a phone?) **At once, some Japanese music I didn't recognize came on and she answered.

"Hello? Adrianna? Aren't you on your date with Yuki? Where are you?" She asked rapidly.

"We're at the movies and I'm in the bathroom. I'm confused, though. Yuki hasn't made one move. Back home in America, a guy would have wanted to be making out or something. I don't get it." I asked quietly as people started to walk in.

Tohru laughed. "Is that all? Yuki's just a bit shy. Give him a while, k?" I nodded and then realized that she couldn't see me. I told her yes and hug up the phone. I then left the bathroom to meet up with Yuki who walked me home. _Oh well_, I thought to myself as I waved goodbye, _At least I know he's a gentleman._

_-_Back home at Shigure's_-_

Yuki's POV

I walked home feeling pretty exhausted but happy. Although I was sure I was coming down with a cold. Anyway I got home and Shigure popped up wearing a fake concerned expression.

"Yuki-kun! Where have you been all day? We missed you!" He shouted, grabbing on to me right when Kyo walked by. Kyo snorted at me as I pushed Shigure off.

"Yuki's been with his new girlfriend. He didn't tell you about?" Kyo smirked. Shigure turned towards with an astonished expression.

"What?" He screamed, looking from Kyo to me. "What is she like? Is she cute? How old is she? You must tell me everything. Yuki-kun's never had a girlfriend before. Tell me so I can tell everybody! I'll start with Aaya, and then Ha'ri, and then Akito, of course. Oh who else can i-" He stopped when I hit him over the head.

" Shut up. You're not going to tell anyone. Thanks a lot you stupid cat! I didn't know you had such a big mouth." I said angrily.

"What did you say, you damn rat! I'll beat you up right now." Kyo shouted at me, holding up his fists. I turned towards him and punched him right in the face, knocking him backwards.

"Baka neko. I'm going to my room." I spat as I turned up the stairs. I didn't notice Miss Honda coming out of her room.

"Um, Yuki-kun? Did your date go well?" She asked timidly. I smiled at her.

"It went great, thank you. And thank you for making me ask her, Miss Honda." I replied as I opened my door. She blushed and turned back to her room. I entered mine and closed the door. I then thought about what Shigure had said. I wonder what Akito _will_ say when he finds out.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Whats up everybody. Its almost Christmas. I'm really excited. Are you? Anyway here's the next chapter. They're back at school. Have fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket no matter how many times a day I wish I did. Natsuki Takaya does and I am sadly do not. (sigh)**

Adrianna's POV

2 weeks. 2 weeks of dates. We were just coming back to school from break. Yuki and I had a date almost everyday of the 2 weeks. I loved learning all his little quirks. Like how his nose scrunches a little when he laughs or that when he sneezes his eyes only close halfway. The little things. I definitely know I'm in love with him and he hasn't even kissed me yet.

Anyway, back to school. It was weird coming back to school being known as Yuki's girlfriend. Honestly, I was a little scared of what the fan girls would do to me when they found out. More than a little scared really. Which is why I avoided Yuki in the morning before class trying to save face but they found me anyway.

They did there little intro thing while they cornered me in the hallway outside our classroom.

" We are the Prince Yuki Fan Club, sworn to protect him. We will not let you hurt him!"

"What! I'm not hurting him! He asked me out! What is with you people?"

"You have corrupted the Prince. We cannot allow a foreigner like you to be near him. You must break up with him immediately." They stated together. What a load of crap. I gaped at them, my mouth hanging open.

"You have got to be kidding me. Wake up. I'm not going to dump my boyfriend for your stupid rules and newsflash, he's not interested in any of you. Duh." I snapped, angrily.

" How dare you!" They screamed, outraged. "We will punish you." One of the girls drew back her fist and I braced myself for the impact. But it never came.

"Hey. Leave her alone." A voice came from down the hall. I looked and there was Haru and Momiji, standing there like knights in shining armor. Except they were in there school uniforms. Okay, anyway.

"Let go of her. She hasn't done anything to you." Haru said calmly as he pulled the girls off of me and Momiji helped me up. The girls scattered as I got up and then it was just me, Momiji, and Haru.

"Thanks, guys." I said, giving my best friends a smile. " I can't believe they're this obsessed with him. It's so weird. And annoying to boot." I finished angrily.

"Are you alright?" Momiji asked me, concerned. I nodded in response.

"Not a scratch. Although I might have had a black eye if you guys hadn't shown up." I laughed. "Well got to go to class. See you at lunch?" They nodded and we split our separate ways.

I walked into class and joined Tohru and my other friends. Yuki was missing but Tohru told me he was busy doing things with the student council. He had been busy a lot this weekend. I hadn't seen him at all. I missed him which was a little clingy. I'll see him at lunch, though so it's alright.

Class started and Yuki walked in right as the bell rang. The teacher nodded to him and he took his seat, smiling at me as he did so. I smiled back, a giddy feeling in my chest.

"Hey" I mouthed. He waved slightly and then turned to the front, giving his attention to the teacher. I smiled and did the same.

Class was about the same. Yuki left a few minutes before lunch to go deal with some student council stuff. As he passed my desk he told me he'd see me at lunch. I nodded, not getting a good look at his face as he said it. The bell rang soon after that so I quickly made my way to the cafeteria.

I grabbed my lunch and looked out at the tables. Spotting Kakeru at a table, I walked over and sat down. He looked up and grinned happily.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be helping Yuki with the student council stuff instead of leaving him to do all the work?"**(AN: How Lazy of Him)** I asked raising an eyebrow as Tohru and the others sat down next to me. I smiled at them.

"I didn't leave Yun-Yun all by himself. Chibi and Kimi were there. So was Machi. He had help." he said, nonchalantly. I burst out laughing at the nickname.

"That's Yuki's nickname? No wonder he didn't tell me what it was. That's so embarrassing." I gasped as the others joined in. And that was when Yuki walked up.

"What are you guys laughing at?" he asked smiling slightly. I started to laugh, quietly while Arisa told him.

"Well, Prince, Kakeru just told your girlfriend here your secret nickname." Yuki's ears turned red with embarrassment as he sat next to me. He put his head in his hands, his shoulder brushing mine.

"I told you not to call me that." He said tiredly. I looked closely at him. He was looking exhausted and really pale. Paler than usual that is.

"Yuki? Are you okay?" I asked him softly as the conversation around us went on. "You look sick. Do you have a fever?" He looked at me, meeting my eyes and shook his head. I brought my hand to his forehead and he flinched. I drew it back then tried again, holding it there. His forehead was burning hot. I pulled my hand away and looked at him.

"Yuki, you are sick. You should be in bed at home. Not here at school. You should go home." I said. He shook his head.

" Can't. It's the first day back at school. I'm the student council president. I have to be here." He said, a small smile on his lips trying to convince me to let him stay.**( AN: Wow, someone's got issues)**

"No... You should be at home so you're cold doesn't get worse. Now go." I told him, sternly. He sighed, giving in.

"Alright, I'll go tell the teacher. You win." he said, defeated. I smiled encouragingly at him.

" Get better soon, okay?" I told him and he nodded. Then he was off.

Yuki's POV

I walked into the house, calling for Shigure. I walked into his office, expecting him to be there. But there was someone else entirely.

"A-A-Akito? What are you doing here?" I asked, nervously. He chuckled.

"Well, well, well. Yuki I haven't seen you in a while. I hear you got yourself a girlfriend."

**AN:Hooray! I got my first cliffy. Turns out Shiggy really did tell Akito. How mean of him. I wonder what Ayame said when he told him. Anyway, Have a Merry Christmas. Feliz Navidad!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:Well I'm back and it's Christmas day! Merry Christmas! So this isn't the best chapter but I had fun writing so I hope you hate it. I mean, love it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Well sadly, I do not own the fine piece of awesomeness that is called Fruits Basket. But I do own some of the volumes. I paid for them, promise. Alright well have fun.**

Yuki's POV

I walked into the school building, keeping my head down. I wasn't ready to talk to anyone just yet. I had to brace myself. After all, Akito told me to do something and I had to do it. I remembered every word he said as he stood up.

_-Flashback-_

"_Yuki, Why was I not the first person to know you had a girlfriend? Why did Shigure find out before me?" He asked menacingly, as he moved in front of me._

"_I-I don't know." I stuttered looking up at him. He grinned evilly._

"_Well, my sweet rat, how long has this flirtation been going on?" He questioned, stoking my face. I involuntarily wrenched it out of his grasp. It was a mistake. Akito grabbed a fistful of my hair and threw me to the ground, my back hitting the wall._

"_Well?"He asked me. I looked up at him, frightened._

"_Almost a month." I murmured._

"_A month." Akito squawked. "Well, that's long enough, isn't it?" I drew my head up sharply, causing it to bang against the wall._

"_But but Akito..." He smirked._

"_No buts Yuki. I order you to dump this girl. And don't be kind about it, either. I'll be back in three days to check on you, alright? And it better be done." He kicked me in the side as he left, leaving me gasping for my breath on the floor of Shigure's office._

_-End Flashback-_

I shuddered, remembering Akito's face. Then the bell rang and I went off to class to face what could possibly turn out to be the worst day of my life. I don't see it could be good. I was going to break up with my girlfriend, the one I could possibly love. **(AN:Sadness!)**

Adrianna's POV

I smiled at Yuki as he walked into class. He turned his head away and didn't say anything as he walked past. I shot a questioning look at Tohru as the class started. She shrugged. Oh well, maybe he was going through PMS or something. Do boys have something like that? Huh. I guess I'll ask someone about that.**(An:Lol. Why does she want to know? Well because I want to know. Are boys in a perpetual state of PMS? I think so)**

Yuki continued to ignore me through the whole class, even when I passed him a note. I was getting really frustrated with the silent treatment. I didn't know what I had done to get him so angry but he could at least confront me about it. As he left for his student council duties I poked him, trying to get his attention, but he just continued to ignore me as he walked past.

When the lunch bell rang I cornered Tohru. She looked just as confused as me but I still had to question her. She must know something.

"Tohru, what's going on with him? Is he mad at me or something? I don't know what I've done wrong?" I asked her, pleadingly. She shrugged her shoulders , looking down at me. **(AN: Remember she's really short. Just like me.)** I sighed.

"Well, did he say anything before school today? Anything at all?" I repeated myself, seeing if she would answer. She just shook her head.

"Yuki isn't really a morning person. And he didn't really say anything to me. He didn't even fight with Kyo. He was oddly quiet." She answered, her voice low. I nodded and we headed towards the cafeteria.

I spotted Yuki talking to Kakeru and I made my way over there. I had to calm myself down before talking to me. He didn't notice I was there until I called his name, though.

"Yuki?" I asked, in a small voice. He barely turned away from the conversation he was having.

"What?" He snapped. I flinched at his voice. It was so harsh.

" Are you mad at me? What did I do wrong?" My voice was even quieter this time as he turned around to face me.

" No, I'm not mad at you." His voice mocked me as his eyes bore into my face. " I'm just tired of you. In fact, I think you're quite annoying and I'd like you to leave me alone now." I blinked up at him, surprised.

"What? But just a few days ago you said you enjoyed spending time with me. Hello you were dating me." My voice was back to normal now. Why was he breaking up with me?

He laughed in my face. "Yah I said that. And you know what? It was a lie. Imagine that. Why would I want to spend time with someone like you. And hello? No one wants to date an American hussy."**(AN: Oh no he did not!)**He turned back to Kakeru, who had a stunned look on his face. My mouth dropped open in shock.

"What did you just say?" My voice dropping to a deadly whisper.

"You heard me." He said, still facing Kakeru. I grabbed his arm, turning him to face me. He smirked.

"What did you just call me? Say it to my face." I demanded, becoming angrier. He laughed and closed his eyes.

" Fine. I called you an American hussy." His eyes still shut as I drew my fist back. My punch landed hard against his stupid perfect nose and he stumbled back, clutching his face. Blood poured out and I could see a few tears in his eyes.

" That's what I thought you said, asshole. You stay away from me from now on Yuki Sohma because if you ever try and talk to me again, I'll beat you up so hard this will seem like nothing. Got that?" I sneered at him before turning away and walking out of the cafeteria. I made sure I was a couple of hallways away before letting the overflow of tears fall down my face.

I didn't finish the rest of the school day.

**AN: Oh snap. WELL THEN! So anyway I just want to say Merry Christmas and thank you to everybody who reviews. It really makes me feel good to read your comments. Okay, well peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Well I hope everybody had a good New Years! So I know its been a while but I've been very lazy. Extremely but not anymore. Hurray!**

**Disclaimer: I do not(insert humongous sigh here) own Fruits Basket. I wish I did.**

Chapter 8

Adrianna's POV

I walked the halls with Momiji the next week. I was determined to not look, speak, or think about Him. Which I was failing at as he was demanding everyone's attention at the corner. And he was looking straight at me.

I ducked behind a few taller kids and Momiji followed suit. Yuki was talking about the upcoming dance, which I now had no date to. Did I mention what a jerk he is for breaking up with me? He kept staring at me through the whole thing and I finally looked up and glared back. That made him look away.

"I swear he is trying to torture me. Why else would he always be staring at me? And it doesn't help that he's convinced most of the others not to talk to me, including Tohru. I'm glad you and Haru are still speaking to me." I said to Momiji, bitterly.

"No problem. What Yuki is doing is totally childish." He replied.

"Well, I can be childish, too." I whispered with a smile, as we approached Yuki. "Just watch me."

I stuck my head up high and walked faster. I shouldered past the jerk hard, pushing him into the lockers and snickered. Then I walked away without even looking at him.

Yuki's POV

My body hit the lockers before I registered what was happening. The whole thing was over in two minutes and all I saw was a flash of golden blonde hair pass me.

"President! Are you okay?" A few people swarmed around me. I stepped away from the lockers, rubbing my shoulder.

" I'm fine, thank you." I smiled at them and the girls around went crazy. I turned and headed towards my class. And stopped when I saw Adrianna and Momiji standing next to the door.

Adrianna's POV

I was still giggling as we got to the door of my class. Seeing his face was priceless and when he realized it was me... Too good.

"Wasn't that a little mean?" Momiji asked, concerned for his cousin. I finished my giggles and looked at him.

"Mm mm nah. He deserves it. Besides, it's not like I really hurt him. Not like.." I trailed off, looking away.

" Not like he hurt you. Is that it?" He asked tentatively, peering at me.

"No! I'm better of without that stupid loser. And don't you have to go to class?" I glared at him, for assuming and knowing the truth. Was it really that obvious? Momiji checked his watch and squawked before running off, yelling goodbye over his shoulder.

I turned towards the classroom and peered in. The others were already in, except for Yuki. My hand was on the knob when a familiar voice called my name.

"Adrianna." I turned my head towards Yuki. His expression was pained as he looked at me. He might want apologize.

"What!" I snapped, glaring as he walked forward.

" I-I just... Nothing." He looked away.

" Right." I sighed, getting mad at myself for getting my hopes up.

"You're such a loser." I whispered, as he walked past me into the classroom. I turned away, hiding the tears welling in my eyes. I blinked hard as the bell rang and entered the classroom.

But of course, I wasn't even allowed to walk into a classroom without being humiliated, anymore. One of the Yuki fan club girls stuck her foot out as I was walking and tripped me. I felt myself falling and closed my eyes, putting my hands out in front of me. But the impact never came. I opened my eyes to see Kyo helping me.

"You should really watch where you're going, klutz." he said, smirking at me. I looked up at him.

"Thanks." I answered quietly, brushing past him. He grabbed my arm.

"Look, that's not what I meant." He sighed. " I just wanted to tell you that I don't think the stupid rat was right. He was a jerk, just like always. And some of us don't like the way he treated you." He blushed and looked away as he finished.

"Thanks, I guess. But none of you were there when he was doing it were you? You don't have to feel guilty." I responded and walked to my desk.

_-After School-_

Yuki's POV

I walked home alone today because Kyo and Tohru went on a date. When they told me that, I thought of Adrianna and all the dates we went on. I missed her so much. But she practically hated my guts now. She won't even talk to me anymore.

I checked on the secret base before going inside. The leeks wee growing nicely as were the strawberries. I picked a few and carried them into house. Akito was standing next to Shigure's bookshelf holding something in his hands when I walked in.

"Yuki." He smiled at me and I shivered and dropped my strawberries. "I heard you dumped that disgusting girl. Good."

"She's not disgusting. She's nice." I said, summoning courage I didn't know I had. Akito's face twisted in anger.

"How dare you defy me!" Akito's face relaxed into a sly expression. He walked closer to me and I could see what he had in his hands. A thick leather whip. " Living here has taught you to defy me. I think it's time you came back to the main house." A feeling of dread filled the pit of my stomach.

"A-Akito please." I started but he cracked the whip onto my right shoulder and I fell to my knees.

"Shush, Yuki. Do not speak unless I tell you to. Did you honestly think you could stay here forever? No." He laughed as he slammed the whip onto my back. I collapsed, breathing harshly from the pain. Akito leaned down to speak again.

"You are so stupid to have thoughts like that Yuki. Don't you know who you belong to?" He stood up and began to kick me continuously, until I could barely see from the tears in my eyes. I whimpered and he turned me over so I could see his smile. He leaned down.

"Don't you remember your room Yuki? Don't you remember what I told you?" He stood up and kicked me hard in the head. Just before vision blurred and I sunk into blissful nothingness, I heard Akito say,

"You're mine, Yuki. Always."

**AN: So tell me how you felt about this chapter. I love reading your reviews and it makes my day when you do. So review review review. Sorry I'm being so bossy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: SO! This is probably the biggest chapter I've written and also the hardest. I am immensely nervous to have you guys read it so review at the end to tell me how you feel about it.**

**Disclaimer: So anyways a lot of people have been asking but no I do not own Fruits Basket or anything familiar anywhere.---That was a joke, no one asked me. :(**

Adrianna's POV

_-2 weeks later-_

I walked into school that day, alone as always. Everyone was nicer to me now that Yuki had been missing for a while. Well, except for the fan club girls. But they were never nice to me, anyways.

I smiled and waved to a few guys from my class as I walked down the hall. Momiji and Haru were standing at the end of the hall, talking worriedly. Their whispers didn't reach me and I wondered what they were talking about.

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?" I asked brightly. They exchanged glances.

"Yuki. We're worried about him. He's been missing for a while." Haru said, concern etching his face.

"Oh. Yah, he has been gone a long time. Is he okay?" I asked.

"We don't know. We haven't seen him." Momiji said.

"Wait. You mean he's actually missing?" I asked, confusedly. The pair looked at each other, uneasily.

"Anyway, Adri, do you want to come to my place after school? I could play the violin for you." Momiji asked, changing the subject. I nodded emphatically.

"Sure. And if you guys are so worried about the Pres I'll ask Tohru and Kyo about it, okay? So I'll see you later?" I told them and they nodded. We split our separate ways ad went to class, all of us thinking about Yuki.

Class was actually fun today. We did science and we were talking about Gravity. So our teacher let us drop things out of the window. I think Kyo got a sick pleasure out of it because he was actually heaving things out of the window with unusual gusto. I laughed at him and he got upset as always.. But getting angry is his response to everything so I didn't take it personally.

At lunch I finally asked Tohru and Kyo where Yuki was but they didn't know either. They hadn't seen him for 2 weeks. Tohru said that they got home one day and he just wasn't there. She was almost in tears by the time she was finished talking. Kyo just got the same expression Haru and Momiji had gotten. The nervous looking expression.

We went back to class but the worry had already sunk in. Where was Yuki? If his family didn't know where he was, where could he be? Was he okay where he was? I shouldn't have felt this way but I couldn't deny how I felt about Yuki and I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. I'm not a horrible person.

After school Momiji gave me directions to his and I slowly made my way to my car.**( She has a car!)** Momiji ran in front of me, bouncing around. Haru just walked next to him with a stoic expression .

Momiji led me and Haru to his place, where I guess he lives with his dad. . I looked at Haru as we walked in.

"Haru? You and Yuki are close aren't you? Is that why you're so worried?" I asked him. He looked back at me.

"Yes. It started when we were younger but we do have a close bond. I'm also worried cause I don't know if he's safe." He looked into space as he said this. I put a hand on his arm, feeling sorry for him.

"I'm sure he's fine, wherever he is. Knowing him he's probably swarmed with tons of girls trying to date him." I smiled and he smiled a grim smile back.

"I'm not so sure." He replied. I then had to sit with silent Haru as Momiji ran to go get his violin but the wait was worth it. When he played he made me cry, it was so beautiful. Momiji actually laughed when he saw me crying and gave me some tissues.

" That was so good, Momiji. I didn't know anybody could play that good. Thank you for playing for me!" I wiped my eyes as I spoke and smiled.

"You're welcome, Adri! Now what should we do, though. We should play a game! What game should we play?" He smiled at me.

"I don't know. What do you wanna play?" I asked him.

"Let's play Hide and Seek! You know how to play that don't you?" I nodded.**(I know what you're thinking. Of course High Schoolers play Hide and Seek. I just wouldn't want to play on the Sohma Estate. Scary!)**

"Sure. I'll be it, okay?" He nodded and I closed my eyes, starting to count.

"100,99,98...........3,2,1 Ready or Not, Here I come!" I shouted. I ran off in the direction I heard Momiji run in.

The estate is huge. I wandered around looking in empty rooms and behind bushes. I probably shouldn't have been it since I have never been here before but I just love being it. I had absolutely no idea where they could be.

" Momiji. Haru. Come out Come out wherever you are!" I yelled trying to frighten them from there spot.

I was just about to give up when I spotted it. The perfect hiding place. It was a dark secluded room, pretty much on the outskirts of the estate. I crept over to the door quietly and opened the door as quietly as I could. There was a figure lying prone on the floor and it was not Momiji.

The person was taking short, gasping breaths as if they couldn't get enough air in their lungs. Their leg was stuck out to the side at an odd angle making me think it was broken. The figure also had silver hair matted with blood. It was Yuki.

"Yuki?" I whispered as I rushed to his side. His eyes were closed. I shook him slightly but he didn't stir. I put my hand on his chest to feel a heartbeat. It was faint but there. He needed help.

"Yuki!" I said, urgently. I shook him again and this time his eyes fluttered open.

"Adri." His voice was lower than a whisper. His eyes pleaded with me to help him.

"Hold on, okay? I'm gonna go get you some help. Just hold on." I told him before running outside.

"Momiji! Haru! Come out! Please I found Yuki. I need your help!" I was practically screaming but I didn't want anyone else to here. The boys were there in five minutes.

" Where did you find him?" Haru demanded. I pointed in the direction of the room and he sprinted off, Momiji and I right behind him.

Haru got to him first and was trying to help him sit up. Yuki was limp in his arms and Haru looked at me, fear in his eyes.

"Momiji, call an ambulance. Hurry!" I said as I went over to Haru.

"No, don't. You know why." Haru looked at Momiji.

"What should I do then?" Momiji asked and Haru turned to face me.

"You have your car right?" He asked me, sweeping Yuki up in his arms, bridal style. I nodded, a look of comprehension on my face. We were going to drive Yuki to the hospital in MY car!

We hurried to my car using a back way so we wouldn't be seen by anybody. We crammed all three of us in the car. It ended up with Haru driving, Momiji in the front seat, and me with Yuki stretched out, head in my lap, in the backseat. Thank Goodness I have a big backseat, although I'm pretty sure that was not what it was meant for.

"You're sure you're allowed to drive? Cause the last thing we need is to get pulled over." I said nervously, looking down at Yuki, whose breathing was more labored than ever. Haru looked at me and nodded.

"Oh and Haru, please please be careful with my baby. I brought her all the way from America." Haru gave me a funny look after saying this and started to drive.

As we drove, I looked at Yuki. He was so broken looking. I can't believe someone could do this to a human being, much less Yuki. He moaned while I was thinking so I started to stroke his hair, trying to comfort him. He opened his eyes and tried to smile at me but it was more of a grimace. I smiled tearfully at him, trying so hard not to cry in front of him.

"It'll be okay, Yuki. It'll be okay." I murmured, still stroking his hair.

"Adri, I..I..." He tried to speak but he could barely breathe.

"Shhh... It's okay. Save your breath." I said but as I did we went over a bump that rocked the car and Yuki groaned painfully.

"Haru, How much farther?" I said, frantically, looking through the windshield.

"Almost there." He said, gritting his teeth and Momiji pointed to a sign saying hospital.

"Hold on, Yuki. Almost there.

Haru stopped right in front of the entrance and jumped out of the car. A few guys ran out but Haru started to talk to them and they ran back into the hospital to grab a stretcher. They were back out in five minutes and then they were taking Yuki away. Haru, Momiji and I were rushed into the waiting room. Haru went to go make some calls but I took one look around and burst into tears. Momiji wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed.

Tohru and Kyo were here by the time I stopped crying and they had brought an older man with them. The trio walked slowly over to where we were sitting, worried expressions on their faces.

"Hi guys." I sniffed. Tohru tried to smile at me.

"Hey."Kyo grunted at me, putting an arm around Tohru. She buried her head in his shoulder beginning to cry.

"Hello I'm Shigure, Yuki and Kyo's uncle. You must be the girlfriend. You're very pretty." The older man said. I blushed.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you but no I'm not Yuki's girlfriend. He broke up with me a while back." I looked down. "And if you will excuse me, I have to go home now."

"But Yuki will want to see you when he wakes up." Momiji said, speaking for the first time since they got here.

"No he won't. I'd just be intruding. I'll see you guys at school. Bye." I said, walking away quickly.

I got into my and pulled out my cellphone. I had missed a few calls from my mom and called her back. She answered on the first ring and I told her what happened. She asked me if I was alright and I said I was fine, just worried. She didn't believe me though and pressed me for the truth. I finally broke down crying and told her.

"Mom, I wish we had stayed in America because right now being here hurts too much."I told her. She told me she'd talk to me about it when I got home. So I started the car and went home but I didn't talk to my parents about it. I went up and curled up in my bed, crying myself to sleep.

**AN: So...WOW! Anyway it might take me a while to update again because I'm kind of grounded right now. Oops. Oh well, anyway, please please please review. I'm begging on my knees. Plus, I had an audition today so hope that I got it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: SO here's the next chapter. I'm sure it won't be as awesome as the last but what can you do? The last chapter was my genius brain baby if I do say so myself and look, I do! So forgive me if it isn't the greatest. And I just want to give a shout out to earthlover for leaving me my longest review ever. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I brought Tohru. Yay!**

**Tohru: I can't believe you could do that to Yuki!**

**Me:I had to. I have a specific plot line. Try to understand. I mean, at least I put you together with Kyo. And I didn't kill him off. Please forgive me?**

**Tohru:-smiles- Okay.**

**Me:Cool. So why don't you tell the readers why I brought you.**

**Tohru: Cause you don't own Fruits Baskets!**

**Me:-sniffs- There is no need to say it with that much enthusiasm.-sniffs again- Anyway, on with it!**

Adrianna's POV

I stayed curled up in my bed for three days. I would have stayed longer but my parents began to think I was depressed and threatened to send me back to the therapist if I didn't go to school. Which is how I ended up back at Kaibara High School, dreading my first day back. Turns out my dread was well spent.

The moment I walked in my class I was bombarded with questions about Yuki. I don't know how the story of how I found him leaked out since Tohru and Kyo hadn't been at school either but someone was going to pay. I mean, the fan girls even offered me a high position in their ranks because of my quote "_service"_ to Yuki. Denied, obviously.

Of course, I wasn't asked how I was doing. I know it seems selfish as I didn't have a life threatening experience but I wanted someone to ask if _I_ was okay. But no, everyone wanted to know how Yuki was. Well, you know what, so did I. I got them to finally leave me alone by telling them I hadn't even seen Yuki in the hospital yet. Not that I plan on going. Can you say awkward?

Anyway, school was a big dud. I hung out with Arisa and Hana but Momiji and Haru weren't here. Probably with Yuki. So when the end of school rolled around, I gladly left the torture, finally feeling like a typical teen, hating school again.**{ :) He he} **But I didn't have to wait to see Momiji. He was at my house when I got home.

"Hey." I said, surprised. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Yuki?" He looked at me.

"No, you know him. Doesn't like to be fussed over. Anyway, he's kind of why I'm here." He replied.

"Why are you here?" I asked, hanging up my book bag. Anxiety started to fill my stomach.

"Well, you haven't been answering my calls. Yuki really wanted to see you but you never came. And then I called and left a message telling you we were throwing a party because he was getting out of the hospital today but you didn't return it so I assumed you weren't going to come. Am I right?" He finished.

"I wasn't planning on it."I said uneasily, afraid of what came next.

"I thought so. Well, too bad. Your mom already said you could go." He said, smiling.

"Momiji! I didn't know you could be so manipulative. And I don't want to go. It will be mostly family and I won't have anyone to talk to except for you and Haru." I argued, appalled at my best friend and my mother.

"Are you kidding? Tohru, and Kyo will be there and so will Arisa, Hana, and Kakeru. You'll have them to talk to plus us and of course, the guest of honor. You will have to talk to Yuki, you know."

" I know. That's why I don't want to gooooo. Please don't make me." I whined, elongating my words.

"You can't still be mad at him!" He exclaimed, angrily. I looked down.

"No it's just, he makes me nervous and weird and I just can't do it." I looked at him. His face was determined. I had lost this fight.

" Go get changed and Hurry." He commanded and I went up the stairs grumbling.**(Conniving little -. OMG, How did he do that! He's so bossy.)**

***********

I came down the stairs in a silky yellow dress, that came to the middle of my thighs. I had let my hair out of the braid I had it in for school and slipped in a matching yellow headband. Complete with adorable flats, I was like a walking fashion ad.

Momiji was back to his happy childlike self when I got down. He gave me a once over and smiled.

"You look really pretty. Yellow looks good on you." I glared at him but blushed all the same.

"We should get going." I grumbled. I really didn't want to go. Momiji nodded.

"You know that I'm only going because you're my best friend, right?" I said as we walked down the road. He laughed.

"Yah, I know. But Yuki and everybody will be glad to see you so it's worth convincing you to come. Especially Yuki." He smiled, imagining their faces when we got there, probably.

"Why would he even want me there? He doesn't like me remember." I commented. He looked at me like I was so stupid.

" Don't you get it? Yuki didn't mean what he said, obviously. I mean, he didn't even look at you when he said it. And I bet he's been trying to apologize for it for a while, huh? He cocked his head at me and I looked away. We were walking through a forest now.

"Where are we, Momiji?" I asked, changing the subject. He took the hint and dropped the matter. We walked a few more yards and I could see lights and hear voices.

"Almost there." His hand tightened on my arm, to prevent me from running away, no doubt. For the second time that day, I dreaded walking into a building. We finally got to the house and Momiji bounced to the door, excited.

I stood to the right of the door, hiding myself from view when it was opened. Momiji went right in and I heard the people inside greet him. And then I heard him speak through the door.

"I brought someone with if you guys don't mind." Then he came to get me.

The moment I walked in to the room it went silent. Everyone stared at me for what seemed like forever before Tohru broke into a big smile and came over to me. She hugged me and a little bit of the dread I was feeling went away.

"I'm so glad you came!" She said happily as my other friends came over. It was then that family came up to me. I met more of the Sohma family before Shigure came up to me. He brought a man who I had to assume was Yuki's brother as he looked just like him.

"Hello. I'm Adrianna." I smiled and bowed politely.

"Hello, I'm Ayame, Yuki's brother." He bowed to me, as well. "So you're the one everyone's been talking about. You are absolutely precious. If I knew my little brother would snap up such a pretty little flower I would have taught him more about girls. Anyway you should come to my shop. We have wonderful dresses there that would suit you perfectly." The guy rambled on and on. He was completely fascinating and hilarious. I started to laugh as he spoke. Kyo was walking by though, and hit Ayame for saying something inappropriate, which made him stop talking. That's when Shigure spoke.

"Aaya, you are taking up this lovely girl's time. It's obvious she should be talking with our guest of honor. I don't think she's seen him yet." He said, his eyes glinting. Ayame looked at me and then smiled at him.

"Of course, Gure-san. And if we give her to Yuki, then we'll have more time for us." He replied seductively.

"Yes, exactly what I was thinking." Shigure answered. I can't believe I didn't notice they were gay! My gay-dar must not be working or something. But I didn't have time too dwell on that.

The two adults each grabbed an arm and pulled me towards a group of people. Turns out they were surrounding Yuki and they dispersed as soon as we got there. Shigure looked at Yuki, then at me and then looked at Ayame.

"Well we'll leave you to it, then." He said. They dropped my arm and scampered off, leaving me alone with Yuki.

Yuki was propped up on a couch with lots of pillows around him. His broken leg was in a cast and was sitting on a coffee table that was in front of him. I stood there awkwardly.

"...Hi." I said shyly, breaking the silence. He gave me a small smile.

"Hi." He made a motion for me to sit down next to him. I sat, all my nerves on end.

"So,uh, how are you feeling?" I looked at him, out of the corner of my eye.

"Alright, not the best week I've had." He said, running a hand through his hair, ruffling it slightly. My heart started to pound and I told it to shut up. I was NOT going down that road again.

"Good." I said, detached. He grimaced and took a deep breath.

"Look, Adrianna, I really really didn't mean what I said that day. It was stupid and spiteful. I never wanted to hurt you, I promise. I was just upset and I took it out on you." He exhaled with a whoosh.

"Thank you for your apology." I said, my voice smaller than normal, just like that day. I looked at him and then looked down again..

"It's just, that, I never stopped liking you. And this is unfair to you but I wanted to know if you still liked me back. What I'm trying to say is that I want to give us another try." He said. I sucked in a sharp breath and yanked my head up to meet his gaze. I stood up and made some lame excuse about leaving and almost bolted out of the house and down the path.

_'No no no no no. This cannot be happening to me.'_ I thought as a single tear streamed down my face as I ran, marking the way for many others. _'Why is he doing this to me? I can't believe a word he says. I can't listen to him.'_

My head was screaming at me to forget about him. He only made my life hell. There were a million reasons for me to not to go back to him. He hurt me. He used me. He doesn't really like me, not as much as I like him. He knows how much I like him and is taking advantage of it.

But for every reason my brain suggested, the same question popped up. If we weren't supposed to be together, why did my heart hurt so much when I left?

**AN: So I finished this chapter and I actually really really like it. So Yay me! But now you all are just going to have to wait because I probably won't be able to update till this coming Saturday as I am grounded until Friday. But if I find a way to update I will. Anyways, reviews are always always welcome so press that greenish button and make me a happy camper. Peace out!**

**PS. I find out if I have a callback tomorrow and if I got a part on Tuesday. Wish me luck.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but like I said I was grounded. But guess what!?! I got a part from my audition. I'm telling you guys this because I'm excited and because I'm starting rehearsal soon and will be busy so my updates might be a while in between. Anyway**

**just enjoy the chapter and review with that long green button afterwords!**

**Disclaimer: Not for the last time, I do not own Fruits Baskets, unfortunately for me... and you.... (He he)**

Adrianna's POV

I walked into school the next day, my down low. I feared the worst from Momiji after I left the party last night. But really, I shouldn't have been worried about that. You see, something else made my day take a turn for the worst.

Yuki was at school that day. **(Bum Bum Bum)** You could barely spot him around the huge crowd of followers. I tried to calmly and stealthily sneak around the crowd. I almost had it until he looked up and saw me about to turn the corner.

"Adrianna!" He called. I flinched

"Shit! He saw me." I cursed.**(Japan hasn't broken her cursing. Oh well.) **Turning halfway I saw him coming towards me on crutches. Dammit. You can't run away from a person on crutches. It's cruel.

"Uh, hi?" I said, looking up at him. He grimaced as he adjusted his crutches as he stopped in front of me.

"Hey. So where are you going?" He asked nervously. Yep, this conversation cannot get anymore awkward.

"Class." I answered, my voice deadpan.**(So funny. I can imagine their conversation in my head)** He shifted uncomfortably.

"Right. Well, I'll come with you, if that's okay?" He looked right into my eyes and I almost didn't have the heart to say no. Almost.

"But you don't even have your bag. And you have those other people waiting for you. You can't just leave them for me." I said, panicking. Then Kakeru showed up.

"President! President! You forgot your bag. Here you go." He beamed at us as he tried to hand Yuki his bag.

"Kakeru." I groaned quietly. The boys didn't notice as they were trying to figure out the bag situation.

They stood there trying to figure it out for 5 minutes. Yuki couldn't carry it because of the crutches. Kakeru couldn't take it for him because he wasn't in the class and didn't know where it was.

I finally got impatient and just decided to end the conversation.

"I'll take it." I half snarled at the idiots, ripping the bag from Kakeru's grasp.

"What?" Yuki looked at me.

"Well, you wanted to walk with me right? And you obviously can't carry your own bag and I really don't want to be late for class so let's go." I said. Yuki smiled at me and nodded. We said our goodbyes to Kakeru and headed off.

"So you left yesterday..." Yuki said, jumping right on the topic I wanted to avoid.

"Yah." I replied.

"You never told me how you felt. It's okay whatever you feel but I just want to know." He said, becoming more polite by the minute. It was kind of annoying how he holed himself up in his shell.

I stopped in the middle of an empty hall, to collect my thoughts. **(There sure seem to be a lot of those in this. I wonder why.)** Yuki continued until he figured out I wasn't walking next to him and turned around.

"What I want? It's about time someone asked me what I want. I want us to go back before you said those words and I don't want to. I want us to be friends and I want us to be so much more than that." Yuki had come closer and was getting closer with every word I said.

"I'm so confused about how I feel about you, Yuki." I closed my eyes. His hand traced my face and I could feel his breath faintly on my face.**(Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!)**

"What I don't want is the kind of relationship we have now. All awkward and nervous and weird. It's not right. Just... Give me some time to figure it out but I can't do this. Not right now." I struggled to take a few steps back and look at him. His face was a mixture of understanding and hurt.**(Yes! Way to go girl!)**

"Okay." He turned and headed towards the classroom. I smiled after him and ran to catch up.

**AN: So... not my longest chapter. Anyway, tell me what you think about this one and I need your help. I need some fun friend things Yuki and Adri should do together because I am a blank. So review and tell me your idea. If I like it I'll use it. So yay!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:Sorry it took so long but I haven't been on the computer that much and it's ind of hard to type without the computer. Anyways, no one gave me any ideas so if this chapter sucks I'm sorry. Please tell me if it does. I'd like to know. So with that out of the way I'd like to tell you to please enjoy your time reading this chapter and thank you for flying The American Student....LoL.**

**Disclaimer:I am a sad sad person who does not own Fruits Basket. I am sorry about that.**

"Maybe this friendship thing will work out, you know? While I try to figure things out. It could work, right?" I asked, walking with Momiji to lunch. He looked at me like I was stupid again.

"We already know you've figured out that you like him back. You just don't want to take the chance and risk getting hurt again." He looked at Yuki across the cafeteria. He was sitting at the table with the gang and waved towards us, beaming. I smiled back.

"I can't believe you." I said, in an undertone as we continued our walk.

"Look at him. He really likes you and you like him so what are you so afraid of? I think it's you being a coward." He stopped and looked at me really hard.

"That's so messed up." I frowned. Momiji shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I just the want the best for you two. So you want to go hang out after school?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"Sure." I laughed at his cuteness as we got to the table.**( Has that ever happened to you? You're just walking and having a conversation and you burst out laughing the moment you get there and everyone looks at you weird. So funny.)**

Yuki looked at me,smiling, and patted the seat next to him. I slid in and then Momiji sat down, sandwiching me in place.

"So what are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Not much. Just the dance. We're discussing decorations." Kakeru answered, jumping up and down.

"Oh right. When is that by the way? You guys have only been advertising it for a month now and there aren't even posters up." I said, confused. Yuki laughed.

"It's about a month away." He said.

"Why? Are you planning on asking a special someone?" Kakeru asked, waggling his eyebrows. I laughed as Haru**(He was sitting on the other side) **punched him on the shoulder.

"Nope." I batted my eyes. "Don't you know the guys ask the girls?" I said, coyly and Momiji burst out laughing. It was very hard to keep a straight face after that.

"So anyway, Yuki. Momiji and I were going to hang out after school. You wanna come?" I asked him. He grimaced.

"I would but I have a doctors appointment after school. Tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure. That's fine with me. You could tell me more about your crazy family. Your brother was hilarious the other night. He seemed cool." Yuki's face was twisted into a disgusted expression.

"He talked to you. Great! My brother is an idiot." He commented sarcastically. I giggled.

"Awww, I see you guys aren't close. That's too bad. If he cut his hair, you guys would look like twins." I said, teasing him. His face was stricken. Momiji was laughing at what I said, next to me.

"Until he opened his mouth, that is." Yuki replied.

"Next time I see Ayame I'll tell him that." Momiji said. Yuki turned serious.

"Momiji if you ever tell him you will regret it. Who knows what he'll do then. He'll probably go cut his hair. Or try to convince me to grow my hair long. Or something." Yuki started to babble on, his eyes wide.

"Yuki, calm down, okay? Momiji won't tell your brother." I said, getting out of the table. Momiji helped Yuki out and handed him his crutches.

"But I might." Kyo called as he walked out the door and I laughed.

" I didn't know Kyo was listening." I giggled as the three of us walked out the door. Yuki's face was murderous.

" I'm going to kill that baka." He muttered, moving forward.

"It's just a joke. Calm yourself." I laid a hand on his arm and he nodded, staring at it. I drew it away quickly, embarrassed. Momiji smirked.

"I'm going to class. Meet you after school?" Momiji said. I nodded and he raced off.

I let out a long sigh. Why did everybody leave me alone with Yuki? It was so unfair. Not that I minded that much but it was still sort of awkward between us.

"Hmm... What should we do tomorrow?" I asked, tilting my head towards the ceiling.

"I don't know." Yuki said.

"That's very helpful. I can't believe a guy who's on the student council has no ideas. Well, obviously we can't do anything that involves too much physical stuff. So... how about a picnic?" I suggested, walking in front of him.

"Okay."

"At the park. And we could invite everybody. And I'll ask Tohru to make the food with me. She's a good cook, right?What do you think?" I said, excitedly.

"Sure. Just go invite everybody. Have fun." He said dully.

"What is your problem?" I scrunched my eyebrows, trying to figure him out.

"I want to hang out with just you. I know it's selfish but it's what I want." He stared into my eyes.**(Can you imagine Yuki saying this. If you can raise your hand!)**

"Yuki, you could have just said so." I looked up at him.

"I thought I just did." He stated. I giggled.

"Okay. So it'll just be me, you and Momiji cause I'm not going to give you everything you want. Let's get to class, okay?" He nodded.

***********

_Picnic Time_

"Okey-Dokey. Let's find us a spot, men!" I ordered, facing the three boys. Haru had decided to accompany us.**(Lol. He just decides to come? Wow!)** Then I shot off like a rocket, leaving them in my dust. Momiji came after me but Haru stayed with Yuki.

"I found a spot!" I called to Momiji. He ran over and put down the blanket, plopping onto it. I took a seat next to him, watching Haru and Yuki walk over here laughing.

I elbowed Momiji slightly and pointed at the two. I whispered something in his ear. He laughed and nodded.

"I dare you to say that when they get over here." He giggled. I cracked up and gave a thumbs up for confirmation. Then I waited until they were in ear shot...

"Momiji, DON'T YOU THINK HARU AND YUKI MAKE A LOVELY COUPLE?" I practically shouted. Momiji started laughing so hard I thought he was going to cry. Now I just waited for their responses.

Yuki was first. He shot me an evil death glare that made me scared to look him in the eyes anymore.

"That is not funny. Especially since everyone says I look like a girl." Haru said nothing. He just sat down.

"Well, it's kind of funny for that reason." By this time Momiji was on the floor, tears rolling down his face and even Haru had a slight smile on his face.

"We would make a good couple, Yuki." Haru said in all seriousness. He stood up and picked Yuki up bridal style. I couldn't keep it in after that and ended up on the grass with Momiji.

"Put me down, Haru!" Yuki yelled. He glared at Haru then me.

"Wait! I need a picture." I said, searching for my phone. I found a Frisbee instead.

"Okay well you two lovebirds have fun. Momiji, do you want to go play Frisbee with me?" He nodded and we ran off to play.

Momiji and me threw the Frisbee for about 20 minutes until I got bored.**(Short Attention span much?) **I ran back to the blanket and told Haru to go play with him and he obliged. I grabbed the picnic basket and started to take out sandwiches.

"Do you want to play a game, Yuki?" I asked happily. He just looked at me.

"Yuki, Are you mad at me? Come on you know I didn't mean it. I was only teasing you." He sat looking at me, stonily.

"Yuuuuuuki?" I sang softly, drawing out his name. He didn't respond so I crawled over to him, sitting back on my knees to look him in the face. I can play this game, too.

"I know you're not a girl. Do you want me to show you how much I know?" I said, seductively. I put my hand right above his knee and put my face right next to his ear.

"I'm sorry I called you a girl. Do you forgive me?" I whispered in his ear and he shivered. Yes!

"Woah! What did I walk in on?" Momiji said, Haru and him walking up to the blanket. I drew away quickly and my face turned crimson. I can't believe I did that. I snuck a look at Yuki and his face was just as red as mine.

"It was nothing. I just told Yuki I was sorry for calling him a girl." I said looking down. Momiji shot me a knowing look as he bit into his sandwich.

"Sure. That's what that was." He smirked. I just concentrated really hard on my sandwich.

***************

We ended the picnic soon after that. Momiji was helping me take the picnic stuff back to my car while Yuki and Haru went to go wait for their ride.

"So... Did you have fun?" He asked me, cheerfully. I nodded.

"Yeah. I did. You?" He nodded back.

"Yeah. We should hang out like this more. You and Yuki should hang out like this more." He said, waggling his eyebrows. I laughed.

"We're just friends...Right now." I said.

"Well, anyways, I was thinking. We've already invited Tohru's friends and we all want you to come too. Do you want to go to the vacation house next weekend with us?"

**AN: And that's where I'll end it for today. So if you tell me what you think I'll give you a prize.... No I won't but that shouldn't stop you from reviewing. I was sad last time because I only two reviews for the last chapter. Yes I like to read all the reviews I get and am sad when I don't get that many. So press the rectangular green button and make my day! **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Okey Dokey's People of Fan fiction. I am back for another chapter. Sorry it takes me so long to update but with rehearsal and homework,it takes me a while to get it all down. But you guys know I love you and that's why my chapters keep getting longer...and I also have more to say. Anyways, let's have the disclaimer and get on with it! **

**Disclaimer: Today I didn't bring anyone but myself because I am so sick of those characters telling me what I don't own. I know I don't own Fruits basket! They don't have to rub it in my face just because they are in it. So messed up. Anyway enjoy the chapter while I go cry.**

Adrianna's POV

We didn't actually go the next weekend. Or the weekend after that. We went two weeks after Momiji asked me. He said it was because they wanted Yuki to have fun, too and so we had to wait until he got his cast off. But on the day that we went I met another one of their uncles.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Adrianna Francis." I said, bowing slightly before walking to my car. I was following this guy up to the vacation house.

"I'm Hatori Sohma, the family doctor. So you're the girl."Momiji was standing next to him with a frown. The guy sized me up as he talked and I immediately felt uncomfortable.

"Uh,yes. Momiji have you seen the others?" I asked, nervously looking around. I spotted the others walking towards us slowly. I smiled faintly at them even though they couldn't see.

Yuki walked with Haru and Tohru on each side and it looked like he was arguing with Kyo. Both boys had a frown on their face and Kyo's eyes were scrunched angrily. They were still fighting when they got over here and continued to do so.

"I don't see why it took you so long, pretty boy!" Kyo shouted.

"I had student council duties, you idiot." Yuki said sarcastically. Tohru tried to come between them.

"Boys, please don't fight. Kyo, Yuki's here now so please calm down."

"Fine." Kyo grumbled.

"Dammit! Orangey and the prince didn't fight." Arisa muttered. I laughed and their heads spun towards me. I smiled and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Hi. So who wants to ride in my _car?_" I squealed, running a hand along the roof of my car. I looked up to see the weirded out looks on my friends faces.

"What! I like my car. Is that a crime?" I defended, embarrassed. I could almost hear the crickets in the background from their silence.

"Okay... well then, I'll choose. Okay so I'll take Arisa, Tohru, Hana, and Kyo. Okay lets get this party started!"**(So American.) **The crowd went chaotic.

"Why Kyo? I want to go!" Momiji yelled.

"Why Orange top?! Why do we have to have a guy at all?" Arisa complained.

"Shut Up! I said who is going in my car so just suck it up and lets go!" I shouted over them before opening my car door. Amazingly, the others listened and got in the car. Yuki flashed me a small smile as he walked past me.

I started to regret who I had chosen halfway through the drive. Arisa and Kyo kept getting into arguments and Tohru wouldn't just calm down. The only one who sat still was Hana which was a relief to have one sane person in the car. After that, let's just say that I was thankful to get there without killing any of them.

"Oh my goodness, freedom!" I yelled as I got out of the car and ran over to the other boys.

"Why would you let me make that stupid choice? They were insane!" I cried. They smirked.

"Really? We had a nice quiet ride over here." Momiji teased. I pouted.

"Whatever. So are you going to show me around or not?" I looked at the others who had already made their way to the house.

"Oh yeah! Come on!" He said, running forward.

Their vacation house was beautiful. It was set up in these woods but the beach was a little distance away. I won't even get started on the house, it's just too pretty. The girls were going to be sleeping in the same room and the boys were across the hall. All of us went to bed early that day because of the exhausting drive up here.

* * *

The next day I woke up to small sunshine coming from the window. I kicked off the covers and found that no one else was there. I ran down to the kitchen to find everyone but Yuki talking about what to do.

"I think we should go to the beach and go on a hike tomorrow." I said, jumping into the conversation.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Tohru agreed. Momiji started to agree but he was interrupted with a thunk.

Everyone's head turned towards the kitchen door. There was Yuki, eyes half-closed, bumping into the wall. Tohru walked over to help him through the door. He walked slowly towards me, stopping and burying his head into my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me. My eyes widened in shock.**(Hilarious!)**

"Hi...Yuki. Sleepy?" I asked to the purple haired figure as I patted his back. He grunted. I looked around for help. The others were snickering.

"Somebody help. He's almost half my size." I pleaded with them. Kyo finally stepped up and came over to my side.

"Hey, Stupid Rat!" He poked him in the side. "Get off her."

Yuki stood up to his full height, blinked his eyes, and punched Kyo in the face. Then turned to me, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry." He said, his tone apologetic. I didn't mind that much, I almost said. It felt nice to have you hold me. Now if only you could do that when you're awake. I almost said it.

"That's okay. So I think we're going to the beach today. That okay with you?" He nodded with everyone else and we ran off to get our swimsuits on.

I walked down to the beach with Momiji. He was carrying a blanket and a towel. I had wrapped my towel around me and was carrying a dress to go over my swimsuit.

"So I think I'm going to talk to Yuki about getting back together. What do you think?" I said out of the blue, chewing on my lip.

"What do I think! Finally. It's about time you stopped leading him on. He'll be so happy." I smiled at Momiji's excitement.

"You think so?" I asked. He nodded.

"You're right. I just have to get it all out there and hope he takes it well, right? I have to be brave. I mean, I think he feels the same way so I'm going to tell him." I started to ramble on until I saw the beach. I grabbed Momiji's hand and started to run, hearing the others run after me.

I was the first one to take my towel off to reveal my bikini. I left the towel next to the blanket as I ran off to a cluster of rocks that jutted out over the ocean. Climbing onto it was easy, even with bare feet. I waved to the group who was in the water already, who started to shout.

"Chill guys this is nothing! Watch!" I shouted as I took a few steps back on the smooth surface at the top of the rock before jumping off into a swan dive. It made a couple of ripples and it wasn't my best but the water felt so good that I didn't care. I came up for air and spotted my friends before dipping back under to join them.

"So what did you guys think?" I asked, getting to the shallow part where they were.

"How did you learn to do that?" Arisa asked me. I smiled shyly.

"There are still somethings you guys don't know about me. I used to be a swimmer back home in America. I still do whenever I get the chance. But there aren't any beaches where we are and our school doesn't have a swim team, I don't think." I scanned, everybody kicking their legs. The boys were wearing regular trunks. Arisa and Hana had one pieces and Tohru had a frilly two piece.**(Hana's was Black)** I felt very exposed in my bikini.

"So do you know any American water games we could play?" Tohru asked as the boys splashed each other. I grinned devilishly.

"Yeah, do you guys know how to play chicken?" I asked, nonchalantly. She shook her head.

"Okay, I'm going to teach you guys a game. I need two volunteers! Kyo and Tohru come here." I pointed to the shy couple and they swam next to me. I smiled.

"Okay, Haru and Momiji come over here." I pointed to my other side and they swam over.

" Alright, now Tohru get on Kyo's shoulders and Momiji get on Haru's." I commanded and they took 5 minutes to do that.

"Good, now the objective of the game is to knock another person into the water. The last couple standing will be the winners. Okay now pair up." I looked around for Yuki to be my partner but I couldn't find him until I looked on the beach. By that time Hana was already on Arisa's shoulders and I had no partner.

"Okay, you guys have fun. I'm going to go sit with Yuki." I left them as they started to wrestle each other into the water. Walking up the beach towards him, I studied him. He was wearing a white T-shirt and he had purple swim trunks on.

"Hey." I said, as I grabbed my dress and threw it on. I slowly sat down next to him.

"Hey." He said, looking at me. "Why aren't you in the water?" I looked out at the ocean.

"I didn't have a partner to play with and well, you looked lonely up here by yourself. Why didn't you come with us?"

"No reason." He drew his legs up to his chest and so did I , scooting closer to him until we were right next to each other and touching. I tipped my head onto his shoulder and let it rest there, looking out at the water.

"Does this place remind you of somewhere?" Yuki asked. I nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, it does. I used to live in California where it took you twenty minutes to get to a beach and even less to find a pool. I guess I just miss that kind of freedom and well, the water. I really miss the water" I laughed and looked at him. That's when I saw them. He had bandages going up his arms.

I gently grabbed his wrist, pulling his arm towards me, while I pushed the sleeve up. I couldn't see how far they went but the bandages went up to his shoulder.

"Yuki, is this why you don't want to go in? Did that happen with the broken leg? Oh Yuki, why didn't you tell any of us?" I let his arm drop and he pulled it back to his side.

"I'm fine. It doesn't matter and I didn't want anyone to worry. Why do you care so much?" He said, looking away.

"Because...I think I love you."** (Wouldn't it suck if I left it right here? Wouldn't that make you angry? Well, you guys are lucky because I'm not going to do that.)** I murmured. His head whipped back to stare at me.

"You mean it?" His voice, full of longing, made me smile. I nodded slowly, never breaking eye contact.

"Finally." He said, as he wrapped his arms around me as he did that morning. "I love you so much." I smiled into his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him too.

"Well, come on, lovebirds. We're going back up to the house." Momiji said, happily. With what was happening between us we hadn't kept track of the time and we didn't notice the others walking up to us. Yuki stood up first and then help me up, like a gentleman.

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing cards and fooling around like teenagers do. We even played a little tag, just like little kids who didn't have anybody to look after them. Which of course we did. We saw Hatori from time to time but mostly he kept to himself. He seemed to like Tohru, though. Maybe I'll grow on him.

Yuki didn't change towards me that much. He hugged me more often and we were paired for just about every game. But he did smile more often than he did on normal days. I was glad for that affect on him.

By the time we were through with all the games, everyone was exhausted. I was tired but when I got to my room and laid down in my sleeping bag, I heard a noise. Hana and Arisa were snoring! Loudly, I might add. I could not sleep with that noise in the room so I got up and crept quietly down the stairs, grabbing my anime as I went. I grabbed a blanket and made myself comfortable on the couch. I wasn't even two chapters into the book when I heard someone else on the stairs.

I looked up and there was my silver-haired boyfriend standing at the foot of the stairs, rubbing his eyes like a little child.

"Hi." I said, softly. I kicked of the blanket and crossed my legs. He yawned and walked over.

"What are you doing out here?" His eyes were half-closed and he yawned again.

"Well, Arisa and Hana snore like crazy so I couldn't fall asleep. What are you doing up? I'm amazed you haven't passed out yet." I chuckled and he blinked continuously, trying to stay awake.

"Heard someone on the *yawn* stairs and came to investigate. Everyone else is asleep." A yawn interrupted his sentence. I grabbed his arm.

"Come here. You're exhausted." I pulled him so that he was lying down, using my lap as a pillow for his head. He was so tired he didn't even blush like he usually would. His eyelids finally closed.

"G'night, Adri." He whispered and I stroked his hair. I listened while his breathing became slow and even, watching his chest move up and down. **(Ahhh! I have mucho fan girl love here. But I guess we all knew I liked Yuki best.)**

"Goodnight, Yuki." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to find Yuki still sleeping in my lap. But instead of his slow, even breathing, his breath was raspy and quick and his eyes were squeezed shut as if he were in pain. I gently lifted his head off me and put it on a pillow. Then I went in search of someone who could help me.

I didn't have to search long. I walked into the kitchen and there was Kyo, drinking milk straight out of the carton. I grabbed it away from him.

"That is so gross. We don't need you to spread your germs around, Kyo." I scolded. He made a sound that sounded a lot like humph.

"You're an early riser then?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not usually. I just woke up early today. I was asleep in that room." Kyo smirked.

"I know I saw you with that rat, all cuddled up." I blushed. Then I remembered something.

"Oh right. Yuki. Kyo, I think there's something wrong with him. He's breathing all funny." He frowned but followed me to where Yuki was lying. He took a look at him and then put a hand to his forehead..

"Damn rat!" He cursed and then turned to me. "Stay here with him. I'll go get Hatori." Kyo commanded. I nodded silently.

Hatori kicked everyone out as he woke Yuki up. By that time almost everyone was up except for Haru and Arisa. Maybe it was better that they weren't up yet. Arisa is a little loud and Haru would probably burst into that room like nobody's business. I sat calmly outside the door until Hatori came out with Yuki in tow.

"It was just a mild attack but you were right to get me Kyo. It could have turned into something worse if we hadn't caught it." He said, seriously.

"Don't look at me." Kyo said angrily. "Look at his girlfriend over there." I blushed when the doctor looked at me, curiously.

"Anyway, It was a good job. And you." He turned to Yuki. " I expect you to carry your inhaler with you at all times and to take it easy for the next few days. Got that?" Yuki hung his head, embarrassed. Hatori nodded and walked off.

"I guess we'll cut the vacation short then." Momiji said. Nobody complained and they all went off to go pack. Yuki turned to go too but I grabbed his hand.

"Are you really okay?" I asked him, looking up through my eyelashes. He smiled.

"I am. Promise." he said and I gave him a big hug. He paused before returning the hug.

"Good." I drew back. "Well since we're going back. Do you wanna ride in my car for the first real time?" He laughed.

"Of course." He grabbed my hand and we walked off together.

The drive back home was much more peaceful than the one up there. Everyone in my car actually slept through the ride so I basically had the whole car to myself. I woke Yuki up 20 minutes before we got back to school.

"Hey. We're almost there." I shook him with one hand.

"Okay. Wow. That didn't take long. So are you looking forward to going back to school?" He asked me. I looked at him quickly.

"Hmm. Am I looking forward to being mobbed by hordes of your fans when they find out we're dating again? No." He chuckled.

"Well, at least you'll know how I feel everyday. But it will be alright."

And as I looked at him I knew it would be.

**AN: Okay this is just about the longest chapter I have ever written so I better get more reviews than ever. And I have a little incentive this week. The first person to review I will tell them what the next chapter will be about. So hurry up and read and press the green button for the chance to win... Okay I feel bad for bribing you guys but I won't take it back. And as awesome as I am, I will tell you something else. In two more chapters, I will have the dance and a mystery person will show. What will they do? That's all for now. Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So here I am again. This chapter is shorter than the last one. Sorry about that. You'll get another long one soon enough. Anyway, I just want to clear some stuff up. Yes, the curse is broken. That's why there is a lot of hugging. But Akito never got any nicer. Sorry Akito being nice just never fit in with my story. Also, he is a guy. Sorry. I love the manga but he needs to be a guy for this to work. Okay well off we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is familiar in this chapter and a lot of things will seem familiar. I am not talented enough to have been able to create Fruits Basket or anything else I used. All the talent I have for writing went into this silly Fan fiction. Enjoy.**

Adrianna's POV

Yuki was wrong. School the next day was not alright. The fan girls went crazy over the fact that me and Yuki were going out again. So crazy in fact, that they left Yuki alone the whole day to bother me. Which pleased Yuki to no end.

"At least they're not following me everywhere." He said joyfully.

"No they are just following me." I complained. He laughed and stretched his legs out.

We were sitting in the back of the school on a field, having a picnic to try and get away from the crazy girls. Tohru and Kyo sat with us, the others had ditched class.

"Hey, Guys, look at this." Tohru said quietly, holding a piece of paper she had found. We all huddled around her.

"KAIBARA COUNTY FESTIVAL! GAMES, DANCING, AND MORE!_"_ We read.

"We should all go. All of us, together." Tohru said excitedly. I nodded, just as enthusiastic.

"You mean, like a double date? We totally should." The look on Kyo's face was horrified.

"You want me to go on a double date with that damn rat? Never!" He exclaimed. I looked pointedly at him.

"Just because you and Yuki have had your differences doesn't mean you guys should stop me and Tohru from having fun. Double dates are always fun." I said. Kyo grumbled but me and Tohru were already talking about what to do there. Now it only depended on Yuki.

"Yuki?" He blinked and looked at me.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Do you want to go with Kyo and Tohru to the festival?" I smiled.

"Sure." He said and smiled at me.

* * *

We went to the festival on Saturday. I met the trio at the gate of the festival. I had to do something with my parents earlier and we had agreed to just meet there. Kyo was grumbling about the double date and Tohru was trying to quiet him. Yuki just stood there scanning the crowd. I waved heartily.

"Yuki!" His head snapped in my direction and he beamed. I ran and tackled him with a big hug. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Hi." He said, still chuckling. I smiled at him, pulling away gently.

"Hi. Were you guys waiting for me long?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"No we just got here. Are you ready to go inside?" Yuki said and I nodded. I grabbed his hand and we walked into the festival.

Tohru and Kyo wanted to go play the games so we went there first. There were a lot of games. Kyo's eyes lit up with the possibilities. He raced down the aisle ways trying to play each game. Tohru and I played a few games too while Yuki just watched, amused.

Kyo finally landed on a two player game and he turned to Yuki, fire in his eyes. It was a game where you shoot water into a hole and whoever reaches the top first wins the prize. Simple enough.

"You are on, rat boy!" He shouted. I sniggered and pushed Yuki to the booth.

"Play. You haven't played yet and I wanna see why Kyo always wants to fight you. Oh and win." Kyo was shouting loudly and by now we had a crowd around us. Yuki nodded unwillingly and climbed onto the seat.

The game began loudly and Yuki and Kyo focused their attentions on it. Tohru and I cheered both boys on and the crowd joined in.

"Go Yuki! Go Kyo! Go go go go go!" We cheered as the bell rang loudly, naming Yuki the winner. He grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the booth..

"Pick a prize." He said softly. I looked up at him, then looked at the prizes as the crowd filtered off.

I studied the prizes for a while. None of the prizes seemed to be the right one. Then my eyes lighted on the perfect one. It was a large stuffed gray rat all the way in the back, almost hidden. I knew I had to have it.

"I want that rat in the back. In honor of Kyo, of course." I pointed to it and the man grabbed it and handed it to me. I pulled it close to me. I looked at Yuki and the others who had burst out laughing.

"Thank you, Yuki." He smiled, still laughing and we walked off again this time to the food court. Tohru and Kyo didn't come with us, they wanted to play more games and they would meet us over by the dances.

Yuki and I ate quickly and then we strolled down, looking into the store-like booths. I spotted one with male clothing and pulled Yuki to it. I picked out a couple of outfits and handed them to Yuki.

"Put these on." I commanded. He shook his head.

"No way." He denied.

"Please. Please please please. For me." I whipped out the puppy dog eyes, trying them out on him. He crumbled.

"Oh alright." He muttered something about girls while I leaped for joy in the background.

We had a lot of fun trying on clothes. Well, I did. Yuki just did it for me. We walked slowly towards the dance floor where I was surprised to find they were playing American music. I started to walk faster, moving my stuffed rat to my hip. We reached the dance floor as they started to play a song I knew by heart. Baby, It's Fact by Hellogoodbye. I set the animal down by a table with my purse.

"Come dance." I laughed, tugging on his hand. He stepped in front of me, leading me into the middle of the floor. I started to dance and Yuki followed along, even though he didn't know the words. It was a good song but I was happier when it ended.

"Okay folks. We're going to slow it down with another American song so grab your girl and lets go." The DJ said from his booth.

Yuki stepped closer to me and put his hands on my waist. He looked at me nervously. I wrapped my arms around his neck in response. 'Kiss me' by the Cranberries started and we began to sway from side to side.

"_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
nightly  
beside the green green grass  
swing swing (swing swing)  
swing the spinning step  
you wear those shoes and  
i will wear that dress._

ohhhh......  
(chorus)  
kiss me  
beneath the milky twilight  
lead me  
out on the moonlit floor,  
lift your open hand  
strike up the band and  
make the fireflies dance  
silver moon sparkling.  
So, kiss me.

Kiss me (kiss me)  
Down by the broken tree house  
Swing me (swing me)  
upon it's hanging tire,  
Bring bring (bring bring)  
bring your flower hat  
we'll take the trail marked on your  
father's map, ohhhhh"

Yuki leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I have no idea what this is saying." I smiled. I let the instrumental play and then started to translate for him.

"Ohh, Kiss me.

Beneath the milky twilight.

Lead me..Out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand,

Strike up the band

and make the fog lights dance,

Silver moon sparkling

So kiss me." I looked deep into Yuki's eyes, hoping he would get the message.

"So kiss me." I whispered as Yuki bent his head down tentatively and pressed his lips to mine.

His lips were soft and full as they closed on mine and I returned the kiss. A tingling sensation started at my lips and zipped all the way down to my toes, heating me up. His fingers tangled into my hair and my hands slowly slid up to the top of his head, pulling him down towards me. There were no fireworks, just the knowledge that this was the best kiss I would probably ever get. I was the first one to pull away.

"Wow." I said, panting. "Just...Wow."

Yuki coughed and pointed to where Kyo and Tohru were standing, staring at us. We walked over.

"So did you guys have a good time?" Tohru said, looking down. Kyo smirked. Yuki and I looked at each other, blushing crimson.

"Lets just go home." I said, grabbing my things and brushing them off. I started towards the gate and they ran to catch up. The four of us parted at the gate.

"So I'll see you, uh, later?" I said, suddenly shy. He smiled and embraced me softly.

"Of course." He said into my hair, kissing the crown of my head.

"Bye then." I waved as I walked away, my whole being filled with happiness.

**AN: A little bit of fluff to make your day better. Not much of a chapter but a fun one. I did enjoy it. Not much to say here so please review. Peace!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: So So So So So Sorry That this took so long. I don't even know how long its been. The awful truth. My Computer broke. My awesome, wonderful, amazing computer that had all my files on it crashed and I couldn't fix it. Lucky for me, my dad still had his old one and I just hooked it up. Plus I save all my files on my flash drive so it's okay. I just lost all of my music and pictures. but anyway you guys don't want to hear about that. You want to read the chapter.**

**P.S. My play comes out in 2 1/2 weeks! So excited. Anyway, before I get more distracted.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket. Sorry.**

Adrianna's POV

Two weeks before the dance. And I'm still waiting for my boyfriend to ask me to it. And he's running it. But I guess I should go back a few days.

Last week, Yuki announced the day of the dance. Like, he literally got up on a table in the middle of lunch and announced it. I was surprised, knowing how shy he was but it did the trick. Everyone heard about it. And it wasn't long before girls started to ask him to the dance. He politely turned them away.

So many girls asked him that day that I let it slide that he hadn't asked me. I hurried home to go shopping for the perfect dress I couldn't find one by myself so I made plans to go with Tohru. Kyo had asked her in class after Yuki had announced it.

A few days later, Yuki still hadn't asked me. I was starting to get upset so I asked Momiji.

"Mo? Why hasn't Yuki asked me to the dance? Kyo asked Tohru the first day. I mean, he knew before everyone so why hasn't he asked me?" I whined**. (Wow Insecure!)** He shrugged. I sighed, frustrated.

"You know Yuki's shy. Give him some time." I nodded and left him to his other friends. I ran into Kakeru on the way out of school. He's wandering through the halls aimlessly. Trying to avoid the student council meeting I think.

"What are you doing Kakeru?" I asked astounded. He looked over his shoulder.

"I'm hiding from Yun Yun. He wants me to actually help with the student council." He said. I laughed as he turned and started to walk with me. I secretly walked towards the student council meeting.

"That's surprising. Why would you help? You are only vice president." I said sarcastically, my smile quickly turning into a frown as we walked on. His eyes widened.

"I didn't sign up for it. But whats got you so down, girlie? Boyfriend troubles?" He guessed, concernedly.

"You guessed it in one." I grumbled. He looked at me.

"What's up now? Wait let me guess... The dance." My eyes widened.

"I didn't know you were so perceptive, Kakeru." We were almost at the student council room.

"I'm not. But that is the only thing the you girls talk about these days. That's all my girl can talk about and she doesn't even go here. I'm taking her though. So what is it about this dance thats got you upset?" He rambled on. I sighed again.

"Yuki." We exchanged a look.

"Enough said." We said at the same time and cracked up.

"I would like him to ask me, you know? Guess I'm just old fashioned like that." We were a few steps from the door. "But I just got to face the facts. The chances of asking Yuki asking me to the dance are about the same as him telling me I could call him Yuki-CHAN!" I sang the last bit just as Yuki was coming out of the room. We both stopped dead in our tracks. Kakeru would have if he hadn't been rolling on the floor laughing from the nickname.

"Okay, Kakeru. Well I helped you find your way back to the student council meeting but it looks like its already over so I'll just go home now. Bye!" I turned quickly to make my escape but I just had no luck today.

"Adrianna." Yuki called out my name and I turned to face him, like a child who knows she's been caught. But Yuki didn't say anything about it.

"Can I walk you home?" He smiled charmingly. I nodded and smiled.

"Sure. Come on." I said, holding my hand for him. He took it and squeezed.

"Bye guys." I said, over my shoulder. They called goodbye to us.

* * *

"So how did your day go?" I asked casually as we walked through the streets. He groaned.

"Too many people asking me to do too many things. Plus more dance invites." He nudged me and I frowned. "It's nice to just be able to relax here with you." He coughed lightly.

"Yah. I guess I just don't care who I go to the dance with." I said harshly, dropping his hand to brush my hair out of my face.

"Well I thought it was obvious that you're going with me." He said, clueless. I huffed.

"Am I? I don't recall ever being asked. You know, Yuki, some girls like to be asked. It makes them feel good." I said, letting my feelings out as he coughed again, harder this time. Then he looked at me and wrapped his arms around me. We were standing just in front of my house.

"Yuki?" I asked. His hands flew up to cradle my face and he looked deep into my eyes, his face serious.

"Adrianna? Will you be my date to the dance, please?" He murmured, his thumb stroking my face. I smiled as he leaned down to kiss me softly and slowly.

"Okay, I guess I'll be your date." I said. " But, Geez, you've gotten more confident than when I first met you."

He laughed loudly but was interrupted by a cough that shook his thin shoulders. I rubbed his back, concerned.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. That happens to me sometimes. I have weak brochial tubes so sometimes its hard for me to breathe." He confessed, a slight frown on his face.

"Oh. Okay then." I said, still a little bit worried.

"I'm okay, promise." He assured me.

"I've heard those words before." I teased. We laughed together as he walked me up to my doorstep.

"So tomorrow? Do you want to do something?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I think I have something to do." He said mysteriously.

""This weekend?" H shook his head again. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Okay well tell me when you can okay." He turned to walk away.

"Wait a sec. You forgot something." I said. He turned, confused. I tapped my lips before bouncing on my toes to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay, now you can go." He turned away again, a happy grin plastered on his face.

"Bye Yuki." I called as I shut the door, sighing as the tingling feeling from our kiss raced through my body. Damn, what that boy did to me.

**AN:Okay So sorry again that it took so long but the next chapter is the dance so you have that to look forward to. But I'm not going to update until I get at leats 5 reviews for this chapter. Otherwise I will be super dissapointed. Till next time readers!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So I dIdn't get any revIews for my last chapter and I was really bummed about It for a whIle. But then I thought about It. It was a really crummy chapter and well, revIews don't matter that much. They don't prove that people are readIng. They just prove that people lIked It enough to comment. So It's ok that you dIdn't comment (but I hope you do on thIs one because I worked hard on thIs one.) Anyways on wIth It! One MysterIous man comIng , My computer was being weird though so please just ignore the weirdness of the I's. Thanks**

**DIsclaImer: So usually thIs Is where I have myself or one of the characters tell you about how much I don't own FruIts baskets. Sorry to dIssapoInt but that stIll hasn't changed. I stIll don't own FruIts Basket, DangIt!**

The Dance!

Adrianna's POV

The two weeks leading up to the dance were hell. I barely saw Yuki and when I did he was always busy and couldn't stick around. I would send him messages and he wouldn't reply. We would make plans but he would cancel them suddenly. I guess he had a lot on his plate running the student council and organizing the dance and setting it up but he still could have made the time to talk to me. By the night of the dance, I was just glad he showed up.

* * * * * * *

" Wow!" Yuki said as he gazed at me. " You look amazing." I blushed and looked down at the shimmering sky blue gown I had on.

The dress itself was gorgeous. It was made of a shimmering silk and moved with me perfectly. It was strapless and tight until it reached my waist where it flared out loosely. It was beyond beautIful but I had a feeling that it wasn't the dress Yuki was talking about.

"Thank you. You look great, too." I said as I took his hand, allowing my parents to snap a couple of photos of us together.

" We should go." I announced to my parents and they nodded and sent us off. I waved goodbye to them as Yuki helped me into my car. I was letting him drive tonight.

"I'm so excIted. What's It going to be like? i've never been to a big Japanese dance before." i said quickly. Yuki chuckled.

"it'll probably be a lot like prom over America. People get crowned King and Queen. Lots of dancing. Not much different." He smiled. i sighed relieved, as i smoothed my dress with my hands.

"i can't wait to get in there." i said as we pulled into the already crowded parking lot. Like a gentleman, Yuki opened the door for me and wrapped his arm around me as we walked in. Dance music flooded my ears and i beamed. i was amazed as i looked around.

"Wow. You guys did great setting this up." i told him as he guided us towards our friends and sat me down. i looked up at him, puzzled.

i"i have to go talk to Kakeru. it's almost time for him to announce the-" As he was speaking, Kakeru's voice ripped through the speakers.

"HELLO KAiBARA HiGH! i HOPE YOU'RE HAViNG A GOOD TiME AT THiS LOVELY DANCE WE PUT TOGETHER FOR YOU!" He finally turned down the volume. " Please remember to thank your student council members when you see them. Now for the king and queen of the night Drum roll please."

"We all know who this will be." Arisa commented looking at me and i nodded.

"Kaibara's King is..... Yuki Sohma, Class President. Yuki, come get your crown!" Yuki sighed and went up to the stage. People were cheering as he walked up to the mike and accepted the plastic crown that Kakeru placed on his head.

" Thank you everybody for voting for me And now i guess i will announce tonight's queen! Please come up... Motoko Minagawa**."(Okay who thought i was going to say Adrianna!)**Motoko acted surprised as the people at my table rolled their eyes.

"The thing was rigged." Kyo grumbled. We nodded as Kakeru's voice came back on.

"And Now! The King and Queen will have a dance. All the couples join in." He started the music and jumped off the stage to join Yuki, Motoko and his girlfirend.

They headed towards the middle of the dance floor. i shot Kakeru a death glare as he passed and looked around to find my friends dancing slowly with their partners. i felt alone as i watched Yuki dance uncomfortably with Motoko who was fawning all over him. What a creeper. i couldn't watch it for very long before i had to step in.

"Umm.. Excuse me but can i borrow my boyfriend from you?" Motoko slid away, dissapointed and i felt a little bad until i looked up and Yuki was gazing at me with gratitude.

"Thanks." He said as he pulled me in close and we started to dance. "That was really awkward. She kept going on about how great i am. it was embarrassing." i laughed.

"Well of course. She is the president of your fan club. Personally? i don't see what's so great." i teased him.

He span me around. "Very funny. You will after this. Come on." He pullede towards the back door and let me outside.

The outside was just as beautiful as the inside. Blue glowing lights were strung through the branches, creating a glow. The moon danced up in the sky, creating the perfect mood. A small pond shimmered near by as light glanced off of it and you could still hear the slow dance music coming from inside. The only things messing up the image was a rather large patch of mud by the pond.

"Do the other kids know about this?" i asked quietly. Yuki shook his head and grinned. "Did you do this Yuki?" i asked him.

"Yeah, while the other kids were doing the inside of the dance, i came out here and did it." i moved closer to look at him.

"i take back what i said then. You are great. Very romantic." i smiled.

"Well then will you dance with me, Miss?" He bowed and offered me his hand.

"Why Of course sir." i took his hand and leaned in to his chest as we danced.

it was quiet for a few moments as we both just listened to the music. We looked up at the sky. it was a clear beautiful night, no clouds to be seen. A perfect night, so far. it was more than i could have ever imagined for.

"So, is this everything you hoped for? For your Prom thing, i mean." He asked me, intently.

"Well, there was great music, awesome friends and a great a romantic setting. i'm wearing the perfect dress and i'm having the greatest dance. There's just one tiny little glitch." i looked at him. He leaned down.

" What is it?" He asked, worried. i smiled and my hand went up to finger his plastic crown.

"You see every girl dreams of ending up with a prince. it's just my luck, though, that i end up with a king." He grinned at me and i smiled back at him.

"You made me a king though." He said.

"True." i said softly and i brought his face down to mine.

The kiss couldn't have lasted two minutes before Yuki pushed me away. And he pushed me hard. So hard that i almost landed in the mud but was lucky enough to land in a bush. Or so i thought until i stood up and heard a huge rip coming from the back of me. The bush had cause a large tear in the back of my dress, ruining it. i started to cry but they were angry tears.

"What the hell, Yuki. i don't know what's wrong with you." His back was turned to me and he didn't say a thing. "What is it that i've done to make you so mad? For the past two weeks you've done nothing but ignore me and cancel on me and i want to know what i've done wrong! Then we come here tonight and you're amazing and romantic and i think you've gotten over it and this happens. All i did was kiss you Yuki! Normal people kiss their girlfriends!" i was yelling by this point and the tears were flowing endlessly. "Well? Say something to let me know it's not just me who wants this relationship." He remained silent, standing with his back turned to me like a staue. i could barely him breathing over my angered breathing.

"Fine then." i said, choked up. "We're over, Yuki Sohma. i'm so tired of dealing with your stupid mood swings and your excuses. Just foget about us this time because there is no way i'm going back to this."

i turned on my heel and fled back to the gym where i made quite an entrance. i must have looked awful. Torn dress, hair all frizzed, tears rolling down my cheeks. iealked hurriedly through the dance floor before i was stopped by Haru.

"Adri, Where's Yuki? And why are you crying?" He asked concerned. i shook my head.

"That idiot is back through those doors and it doesn't matter why. He'll tell you." My voice was thick and i pushed past Haru who turned to find Yuki. i burst through the opening doors and collapsed on a bench , sobbing. My legs came up to my chest and my arms wrapped around me. i sobbed and sobbed. Not long after i came out though, people came flooding through. A few of them looked concerned but most of them happy. i was glad that they couldn't see me. i looked a mess.

i must have sat there for an hour crying my eyes out. i had just started to calm down when i heard a voice.

" Miss, are you alright?" i was shocked. i didn't think anyone was still here. A few moments later a body came around the trees to match the voice. it was a gorgeous young man with raven hair who couldn't have been more than a year or two years older than me. He looked at me, concerned.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" His eyebrows furrowed. i shook my head and lowered my legs.

"i'm fine, really. Just me and my boyfriend had a really nasty break up a little while ago at the dance. i'm Adrianna, by the way." i know you're not suppose to talk to strangers but i just felt safe with this man. Besides he looked fragile, just like Yuki did. i knew that he wouldn't hurt me right now.

He gave me an unsure smile. "i guess i'm glad you're okay. i'm Akito. Can i sit down?" i nodded and smiled a little at him. He sat a few inches away from me, giving me space.

"So what are you doing here, Akito? You obviously don't go to Kaibara." i asked, curious. He nodded.

"i'm waiting to talk to a family member. He hasn't come out yet." He patted his knees awkwardly. "Umm.. if you don't mind me asking. Why did you and your boyfriend break up? i only ask because you seem really upset about it." He asked hurriedly.

i frowned. "Oh that. Well he just kept putting me off. Like he was ignoring me, never made time for us, cancelled our plans, that kind of stuff. Then tonight was going perfect until i kissed and he pushed me away hard. i landed in a bush which ripped my dress and i got so mad. i basically told him that if he didn't speak up we were over and he just stayed silent. Stupid." i felt like i was going to cry again.

"Yeah, you're right he is stupid. Stupid for letting you go. You're gorgeous and you seem really nice and smart." He said, and i could tell he was being honest. i blushed.

"i'm a mess, really." i whispered.

"No you're not. You're beautiful. Come on. i'm going to cheer you up." He leapt up and i followed him into the dance, where he put on some more slow music.

"Come here." He said, drawing me in and i smiled. He put his hands on my waist. "is this alright?"

i nodded as i wrapped my arms around his neck. He wasn't as tall as Yuki so it wasn't that hard. there was just an instant connection between me and this guy. Something neither of us could deny. i rested my head on his chest and clsoed my eyes. he smelled of trees and it was good. He put his head on top of mine.

"This is nice." i sighed. " There's just something about you that's comforting. Which is weird because we've just met and i don't know anything about you. But i think this is nice and i actually feel a little better. Thank you." i closed my eyes again and just listened to the music as we danced in a circle like that.

"i can't deny that i feel drawn to you." He said just as Yuki and a couple of the others walked in. Akito and i stopped right there and slowly separated.

"What is going on here? Akito, what are you doing with her." Yuki said angrily. He was angrier than i had ever seen him before**.( Way to stand up for yourself, Yuki! Even if you have been acting like a jerk.)**

"Yuki," He said nervously. "We were just dancing. She was upset and i thought it would cheer her up. She doesn't seem to mind." He finished and looked at me.

"Yuki was the person you were waiting for, wasn't it?" i asked him. He nodded at me.

"That doesn't matter. Why were you dancing with her, Akito? You don't do that with people you've just met. Why would you do it with y girlfriend, anyway?" He pressed, some of the anger leaving his voice and a little of fear coming into it. i didn't understand why Yuki was afrad of this sweet guy but i knew i was angry at him.

"Yuki." i said and every head snapped in my direction. " i am not your girlfriend. " i said slowly so he would get the point. "Did you not understand what i said earlier? that wasn't a joke. i'm tired of the way you've been treating me and i'm done with it. So it's really none of your business who i choose to dance with, is it?" My tone was icy and i practically spit the last two words. Yuki's eyes were hurt but pleading now.

"Adrianna, we need to talk about this. And i do think it is my business when you're dancing with the head of my family." i looked at Akito, shocked. He just stared back at me, trying to see how i took this information. i bowed to him and he smiled uncomfortably.

"An honor, then. And it's still none of your business who i dance with." i walked over to a table and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. i scribbled my number on it and walked over to Akito. i grabbed his hand and put the paper in it.

"i had a good time while it lasted. i really liked you, too. if you want, you can call me. this is my number. Bye, then. i said as tyhe others stared dumbstruck. i turned and walked towards the door. i pulled it open and that's when someone made a sound.

"Adrianna!" yuki's voice rang out, pain etched into it. But i let the call go unanswered, as i walked out the door and let it swing shut behind me.

**AN: So this was an intense chapter i really did think it woud take me longer to type and think up. So thanks for reading guys and if you want you guys can tell me what you thought about it. Peace out. i don't know if i clarified this in any of my other chapters but Akito is a man and the curse is broken but he just happened to not get nicer to the zodiac. Useful information here at the bottom.**

**Ps. i probably won't be able to update for a little while because my schedule is now jam packed with rehearsals. Sorry.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey guys so I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry about that. The play took up all of my time but now that it is done I should have more time to update. So this chapter isn't very good. I guess I've gotten out of shape but I'll get back into the swing of things. And guess what I actually switched things up a little today so Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket but I wish I did.**

Adrianna's POV

I walked into school that Monday, expecting the Sohmas to attack me as they usuallly did when I was upset with Yuki. But all I got was a couple of friendly smiles and "heys" . I guess people were going to start treating me differently now that I finally wasn't with Yuki.

Yuki wasn't in school today. Neither was Tohru but Kyo was. He just looked at me, smirked and shook his head. Then his face turned to disgust as he thought about something.

"Akito? That's even a step down from the stupid rat. Nice taste." He smirked again. I just wanted to smack what seemed to be the permanent smirk on his face.

"Yeah, Akito. He was super nice when I met him and he doesn't seem like a total weirdo like you guys." I retorted and Kyo's face turned somber.

"Nice is not something that describes Akito. You should ask Yuki how nice Akito is to him." He said, with no sarcasm before brushing past me to his seat.

He left me at my seat to wonder about Akito and Yuki's relationship. Sure Yuki had been angry and a little afraid of Akito last time I saw them but that might have been the dancing and the fact that he was the head of the Sohma's. Also, Wasn't Akito waiting for Yuki that night? I don't know why Kyo would think Akito was mean to Yuki. It doesn't seem like it to me.

Classes were boring. We were almost to finals and we were only doing review. It was so boring I almost fell asleep right there in class. I was ecstatic when the bells rang releasing us for lunch. Then I faced another problem... Where to sit at lunch?

I had no where to sit. I couldn't sit with my regular friends because they were mad at me about Yuki and Akito. I didn't have any other friends because most of the girls hated me for being Yuki's girlfriend. Well, ex now. And I couldn't with the boys because then the rest of the girls wouldn't like me. Walking down the hallway I was consumed with my thoughts so I didn't notice the girl running straight at me until we had crashed on the floor.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry." She bowed as I brushed off the back of my skirt. When she stood up I saw why we had crashed. She was almost a foot taller than me. Her eyes looked me up and down and a frown settled on her face.

"You're Prince Yuki's girlfriend." She said with a sneer. It's funny that this was the first thing she noticed about me. I shook my head.

"No. I'm Prince Yuki's _ex_ girlfriend. I dumped him at the dance. You're not a fan club member, are you?" I asked suspiciously. Her expression turned to one of disgust.

"Of course not. You could say my friends are the anti-Yuki club." She laughed at her joke. I nodded.

"That's cool. I'd like to meet your friends. I'm Adrianna, by the way." She looked me up and down and smiled.

"Yah, sure. Anyone who has enough guts to dump _Prince Yuki _can sit with us at lunch. I'm Akako." I followed her into the cafeteria to a table full of tall girls I hadn't noticed before. There had been a lot of things I hadn't noticed when I was with Yuki..

"Hey everyone." She said, sliding into the table. "This is Adrianna, the girl who dumped Yuki. Adrianna, this is Choko, Chiyo, and Azami." I bowed, still standing.

"It's nice to meet you."I said as I slid in next to Akako. The girls smiled and started to chat with me. They, like everyone else, wanted the details of the story, but they seemed totally on my side. It was nice to finally have friends who make my decision on whether or not to be with Yuki.

"So girls do we like this one? Is she worthy of being inducted into the anti-Yuki club?" The others nodded and for the first time in weeks I felt happy with people. My new friends got up and happily presented me with a large badge that they attached to my bag. It read "Official member of the Anti-Yuki club. Yuki and Fangirls Beware. We kick Ass." It had a picture of Yuki with a mustache and funny eyebrows with an X slashed through it.

When I looked at the picture of the boy I had once been so sure I was in love with, I felt a sense of anger and underwhelming sadness. the badge made some of my anger go away as I looked at it and laughed. I wasn't sure what the future would bring for Yuki and me but I was sure that these people were my friends and would have my back against Yuki if I needed them.

"Thanks, guys. It's perfect that I might have to make it into a t-shirt." I joked and they chuckled. We separated to go to our different classes and I began to hum as I walked along by myself.

That's when someone fell into step next to me. I looked up and there was Kakeru, humming along with me, eyes closed. He cracked one eye open as I stopped then the other one followed suit. He beamed at me.

"Adrianna, you look just as pretty as always." He said teasingly. I laughed.

"Thanks Kakeru. So whats up with you? I thought you'd be mad at me like everyone else." He shook his head, still smiling.

"Nah, It's you and Yun-Yun's battle. I don't want to get involved. But if I had to choose, it'd be you cause my meat goddess thinks you have every right to be mad at him and she'd kill me if she found out I sided with him." I laughed at his joke and started to skip around. "I like your badge by the way."

I looked down at it. "It's funny, isn't it?" It'll be really funny when Yuki sees it. No more than he deserves." I told him stubbornly. Kakeru lowered his gaze to the floor.

"I don't think it would be nice to mess with Yun-Yun while he's in the hospital right now. But can I take a picture?" He whipped his phone out and took a picture while I stood open mouthed.

"Yuki's in the hospital? Since when?" I asked tentatively as he pressed a few buttons on his phone.

"Sent it." He declared and I paled. "Well, Haru and I found him collapsed in the back where you guys were. I take it you didn't know that or I don't think you would have left him back there. He was breathing really funny. But after a while Haru helped him get up and we walk in and there you are dancing with that guy. I don't know what came over Yun-Yun, he was just so mad. Then you left and he talked to the guy and the guy left. But then Yuki got really pale all of a sudden and he just collapsed on the floor and he wasn't breathing so we called an ambulance. It was totally scary." He shuddered at the thought of it.

"I-Is he okay?" I aksed quietly, worried my voice would give me away, showing that I still cared very deeply for my ex boyfriend.

"I think he will be. I went and saw him yesterday but he looked bad, Adri." He looked me in the eye. " He's hooked up to a breathing machine until they figure out what's wrong with him. but they'll probably let him go in a few days. You should go see him." I looked at him questioningly.

"What do I say to him after that? After..." I trailed off looking out a window.

"Tell him how you feel and that I say hi. Well, go on get going." I started towards the exit and ultimately, the hospital.

Yuki's POV

I lay in the hospital bed staring at the ceiling, letting the time pass. The days went so slowly here at the hospital and there was nothing for me to do except think. And all I thought about was Adrianna. I sighed. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't erase the sound of her voice saying those things in my head. Over and over, like a broken cd on repeat. Her voice had been so etched with hurt Iknew she was on the verge of tears. I wanted to speak up to tell her that I loved her but I could barely breathe let alone speak. I know she wouldn't have said those things if she had known and she wouldn't have danced and given her number to Akito. It was my fault.I'm not your girlfriend. I'm not your words echoed in my head. How I wished they would just go away.

My thoughts were interrupted by a ringing noise. It was my cellphone. Kakeru had sent me a message saying important! I opened and saw the picture. There was beautiful Adrianna and on her bag was an..Anti-Yuki badge. She hated me that much. I scanned the text below just in case Kakeru had told me something that would actually make me feel just said that he had told her the full story and that she didn't know what to feel now. It made me feel slightly better.

I looked up suddenly at a knocking at my door. Standing there was Hatori and a girl whose curtain of golden blonde hair covered her equally beautiful face. Adrianna had come to see me. Whether she had been convinced or had come of her own choice, it didn't matter to me. She had come to see me in the hospital for the first time and I was happy. I drew in a sharp intake of breath as she lifted her eyes to meet mine which was not a good idea.

The breath became a coughing fit that evolved into a full on attack to where I could barely breathe. Adrianna and Hatori rushed over making themselves busy. Hatori hooked up my monitors and tried to help me to breathe normally again, Adrianna stood there and took my hand, while stroking my hair with the other. I would never let anyone other than her do it. She was the only one it felt right with. I could feel myself slipping into the dark and she could see it too.

"Shh..Yuki...Shhh. It's okay, just rest." I looked at her, pleadingly. I hadn't even spoken to her. "I won't leave without talking to you, I promise." i began to cough again and I clutched at my chest trying to stop the burning pain that ripped through my lungs. She held my hand as I sunk into unconciousness, gripping her hand as if it was my lifeline. And in some ways it was.

**AN: Yah so I'm sorry about not updating in a while but you know I'm a busy person. Also, I'm sorry about the spelling mistake. Peace and have a good spring break!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: So heres another Chapter from me. I finally got another review I was so excited! I hadn't seen one in weeks so I want to thank Rachael Hyuuga for reviewing. Thanks! *waves* Anyway so you guys know the drill. Read on, my fellows!**

**Disclaimer: So I thought I could do it but I don't think I can so here's Shigure to say it for me.**

**Shigure: This lovely young high school flower does not own me or Fruits Basket but oh how she wishes. *wink***

**Me:Well there you have it from the perv himself. Enjoy the chapter!**

Adrianna's POV

I sat down at Yuki's bedside when the attack was over and covered my face with my hands. I sat like that for a while to look up at Hatori who was peering intently at me.

"That was so scary." I whispered, looking down at the now sleeping Yuki. " I couldn't do anything. I couldn't help him or anything." I muttered miserably.

"I think..." Hatori said, smiling at me for the first time. "That he was better knowing that you cared after everything that's happened. That's what I think but you can ask him when he wakes up." He turned away and started to walk out the door before something stopped him.

"Thanks, Hatori." I said, still looking at Yuki until he spoke.

"What are you doing here, Akito?" He asked sternly. My head snapped up to see Akito, standing in the doorway. He waved at me. I smiled shyly and waved back.

"I'm here to see Yuki." Hatori looked at him and crossed his arms.

"Oh Hatori, I do want to see him. It just happens that I knew Adrianna was here too so I thought I'd come and talk to her." Akito huffed crossly at him and I blushed.

"Fine. I can't tell you what to do. Just be quiet." He said, in a professional tone but I could somehow tell he was upset.

"Hi, Adrianna." Akito said quietly. "Do you want to talk outside?" I nodded, encouragingly.

"Call me Adri, I told you. No one ever calls me Adrianna except for Yuki. It makes me sound old." I shivered, as we walked out of the humming hospital room into the empty corridor. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him. He looked down at the floor, blushing.

"I wanted to know if we were still on for tomorrow?" H e asked, looking up at me. I grinned.

"Of course. The thing with Yuki, it doesn't change things between us, you know? Sure, I'll probably go back to being friends with him, but that's it." _Probably_. I finished in my head, glancing back at the now peaceful room.

" Are you sure? I just don't want you to get hurt. I mean, like last time." He said sadly. I stepped closer to him tentatively, causing him to look me in the eyes.

"Akito, I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl. I think I can handle being around Yuki for a couple of weeks before we graduate." I laughed quietly. He stepped in closer, closing the distance between us, smiling down at me. Our breaths mingled together as he wrapped his arms loosely around me.

"I'm so glad I met you, Adri." He whispered, leaning his face down and locking his lips onto mine. I closed my eyes and tried to be in the moment but my brain kept flashing back to Yuki until I was imagining it was him. It still didn't feel right and I was the first one to break it off, blushing.

"Thanks." I smiled, looking down. He nodded happily, a slightly dazed expression on his face.

"I'm going to check on Yuki." I muttered, turning on my heel. Akito called after me.

"I'm gonna head home, okay? I'll see you tomorrow. Don't stay too late it's getting dark." He warned me and I turned to wave him goodbye, before walking slowly into Yuki's room.

Yuki lay there peacefully, the tubes sticking out of his chest causing his chest to rise and fall normally. The heart monitor beeped next to me, as I sat in the chair. Yuki's head was turned towards me, his silver hair fanned out against the pillow. I reached out a hand to stroke the hair away from his eyes. It was so soft. I took his hand, just like I used to when he would walk me home and I could almost imagine myself as his girlfriend again. It was a heartbreaking scene.

"Oh Yuki." I murmured. "How did we let things get so bad? If only I hadn't let you push me away, maybe we would still be together. I wouldn't have broken up with you. This is my fault, I know. And then you wouldn't have to watch me date Akito." I gave a quiet, mirthless laugh. "He's nice and sweet and he cares. But he's no you, Yuki. He doesn't drive me crazy or make me feel butterflies are going to take away my stomach. Every moment is special with you, Yuki, and you're so special to me." I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stop my blabbering mouth but I was on a roll.

"I can imagine your face if I told this to you while you were awake. You would turn so red." I chuckled to myself. "I wish I could tell you but for now I can't I'm not ready yet." I opened my eyes and looked at the sleeping boy. "I have to leave now or when you wake up I'm going to spill everything and it will be ruined." I gathered my things and stood up, next to the head. I released his hand to stroke his cheek delicately before bending down to kiss him on the forehead softly.

"Goodnight Yuki. I'll see you later." I slipped quietly out of the room trying to leave unseen.

Yuki's POV

I woke up to find the hintest rays of light peeking through my hospital window. Hatori and my hospital doctor were in the room, looking over X-rays of my lungs, and muttering to each other. I slowly propped myself up onto my elbows and looked around the room. Not a single hair or anything proving that she was here and it wasn't just a dream.

"Hatori?" I asked quietly, my voice hoarse from not speaking. " Did Adrianna leave?" He nodded uncertainly.

"Akito was here a few minutes after you passed out and she talked with him for a while. Then Akito left, and from what I heard from the nurses, she stayed for a while but it got really late and she did have school today so I'm betting that's where she is." Hatori finished in his usual professional voice.

"Oh. You're right. I just wish I could talk to her." I sighed and looked out the window.

"You can do it tomorrow. We're releasing you tonight. We figured out whats wrong with you so they're going to fix it and we'll get you out of here so you don't miss anything else." He told me, kindly. I looked at him gratefully.

"Thanks Hatori." He nodded before tuirning to speak with the doctor again and I settled back down into the pillows._'__I'll talk to you tomorrow, Adri.'_ I thought to myself _'And we'll straighten this out.'_

* * *

Adrianna's POV

Yuki came back to school today. I know because a huge group of Fangirls gathered out in front of the gates, blocking people going to and fro, looking for him. It was a ridiculous thing to do. He hates attention like that or any kind of attention for that matter. It's like they don't know him at all yet they claim to love him. I was staring out a window at the mass of screaming girls, scanning the mass for the head of silver hair that was bound to appear at any moment, when a voice drew my gaze away.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Tohru's cheeriness surrounded me as always and I gaped at her.

"How did you get up here? I mean, you walk with Yuki! And the girls out there are cutthroat. I didn't even see you guys get past." She laughed, her smiling becoming infectious.

"I walked up the stairs to get here and yes I do walk with Yuki-kun. But-"She answered.

"You're looking in the wrong direction." A familiar voice rang out behind me, interrupting Tohru. "Sorry Tohru." I turned on my heel abruptly. Now facing Yuki, who had a small smile on his face. My jaw dropped.

"Uh...Hi." I stuttered, finally able to get something out of my mouth.

"Tohru can I talk to her alone, please?" He asked Tohru and she nodded.

"Of course, Yuki-kun. I'll see you in class, Adri." She beamed at us before skipping off.

I stared at him, eyes wide. There he was standing right in front of me and everything I had felt before and even after the dance came flooding back and struck me in the chest. I took a few steps closer until we were only a foot away from each other. I didn't trust myself to be any closer.

"Hi Yuki. I'm sorry I left the other day but it was really late and I had school. I know you wanted to talk so I'm sorry. Are you alright now?" I blurted out and his smile got bigger.

"I'm fine, promise." He said

"You always say that." I countered, smiling myself now.

"It's okay, really, that you left. But I still want to talk. About Akito." His voice turned serious. I nodded.

"You're right. We do need to talk about him." I said, looking back at him. I had to decide if I was going to let Yuki back into my life. I mean, I obviously didn't feel the same way about Akito as I did with Yuki. It was more of a friendship thing with Akito but Yuki made me feel like I was the only one all the time.

"I know I hurt you. I keep doing that and I'm so sorry. But I do love you and sometimes..." He seemed like he was having a hard time getting the words out.

"Yuki.." He held a hand up to stop me.

"Sometimes if you love something, you need to set it free. I think that's the right expression." He looked sadly at me for confirmation. My eyes widened with horror but he didn't catch it.

"So I'm not going to ask you to choose between me and Akito. Personally, I don't think I could stand the answer." He gave me a twisted smile. " Just remember that I'll always be there for you. Promise. So I'll see you around okay?" He told me before turning and walking slowly away.

My face twisted into a horrified expression. Yuki had just broken up with me and we hadn't even been together. And somehow it had hurt more than the other times. He hadn't even let me tell him that I liked him more than Akito. But it was amazing what he did to me. I felt so broken now and I yearned for him to turn around and comfort me. I almost called out as he rounded the corner and slipped out of view but I held it in. I just stood in the hall until the bell rang and I walked, empty, to class.

Yuki's POV

I rounded the corner, coming to a stop in front of Kakeru, whose eyes were wide. He shook his head and cleared his throat. I looked at the floor, ashamed.

"Why'd you do it, Yuki? Don't you know she likes you more than Akito?" He prodded, trying to understand. I shook my head.

"I don't know that and honestly, I don't think I could stand it if I made her choose and she chose him. I think it would just destroy me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I confessed to him, still staring at my shoes.

"But you didn't give her any choice with this, Yuki. How is she suppose to know you still like her if she still likes you. You've probably really screwed things up for yourself this time, Yun-Yun." I sighed and nodded, finally looking at him. "I just can't belive you let her go this easily, Yun-Yun. I thought you would fight for her more."

"I know." Shaking my head, I acknowledged the bell. "Come on, let's go to class."

**AN: And that is the end of this chapter. I like this one. Sorry for not updating in a while. Reviewing would be nice as always. And uh Yeah, Hope you liked the chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: So I owe you guys an Apology. I haven't updated in forever and I am soo soo sorry. I don't even have an excuse except for writer's block. I'm so sorry. I'm.. I'm... I'm... as sorry as Ritsu is for just about everything. It's all my fault. But anyway I want to thank you guys for commenting. It makes me feel so happy to read your comments. On to other things, though. Like this chapter, it's not that long which I'm sorry for. But you'll see. Okay enough of this, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets and I'm not using it for anything. Anything at all. So I'm sorry.**

Adrianna's POV

I walked into class, taking my seat next to Arisa. I smiled slightly and nodded in her direction. She looked at me briefly before turning to the front of the class. The brush off. Again. Whatever, it doesn't matter to me anymore. They don't matter anymore. My whole friendship with them was based on me liking Yuki and him liking me back and since that isn't working out we have nothing to talk about it. Well, they have nothing to say to me and if they don't want to talk to me fine. It doesn't matter if it hurts me.

Yuki walked in after me, his head bent, not making eye contact with me. Well, I probably wasn't the only one staring at him. But I should just forget him. I had someone to move on to anyway and if he doesn't want me anymore than that's fine with- Oh who was I kidding? I mean, seriously? Of course, I wanted to be with Yuki. He just couldn't see it.

"We have a very important announcement today from the student council so everyone be quiet." Sensei said as the rest of the student council walked in. Yuki walked up to join them. The pretty black haired girl, Kimi, threw her arms around his neck. Yuki gently pulled them off and glanced at me. I flushed but waved at Kakeru instead of making eye contact. He looked away, too.

"Ahem." Kakeru cleared his throat. " Well everybody, it's almost that time. Graduation! We're here to hand out Valedictorian vote slips." He nudged Yuki with his elbow and rolled his eyes while Yuki glared at him. "And the order forms for your graduation robes. Good luck everyone!" he finished excitedly and we all clapped politely. The student council left leaving Yuki standing there alone as the rest of the class scattered into groups to talk about graduation. I sat in my desk until Tohru called me over.

"Adri? What are you going to do after graduation?" She beamed at me and I smiled back. So they did still want me to be their friend. I shrugged.

"I'll probably go back to the states for college. I don't know which one yet. All my letters haven't gotten here yet. What about you guys?" I looked around at the group. We had pushed our desks together and I hopped on top of mine.

" I think Tohru meant what you were doing right after graduation. Like a party or something?" Yuki's voice came from behind me. I turned to find him standing there, a small smile playing on his lips. Tohru nodded when I turned back to her,

" Oh. Well, I'll probably end up crashing somebody's party. But I think my parents graduation gift for me is a plane ticket to California so I might just catch a plane after graduation so i could be there for my old friends graduation. I'm actually kind of excited about it. But what are you guys doing?" I said, beaming as I thought about it.

"Well, We were thinking of having a big party. We were really hoping you could come." She said, a frown on her face. It couldn't hurt to stay that one night, right? Besides what did I have to lose?

" Well.. I guess I could stay for that night. I mean, how could I miss the biggest graduation party in Japan!" We all laughed as the bell rang and we were dismissed.

I was walking with Akako and Azami when Yuki walked up to me. Their eyes narrowed into slits. He looked nervously at them and then at me. I could tell that he was actually a little afraid of them...and me. Well, I wouldn't blame him. I am quite scary when I've been pushed around.

"Hello Yuki." I said, nodding at him politely, careful not to sound too friendly.

"Hey Adrianna. I just wanted to talk to you." He said, glancing at them.

"I thought you had done all your talking earlier when we discussed Akito." My voice broke when I said the last part and I averted my gaze from his eyes. " Besides, we have to go to class."

"You're right." I heard him say. "I just... I'm sorry." He said as he turned away and I looked up to find him quickly walking away. Oh Yuki, Just ask me how I feel about you and Akito. I'd tell you that I love you more.

Meanwhile, my friends were laughing hysterically at Yuki as I thought in my head. I didn't really think anything about our talk was that funny. It was kind of obvious that we were two people who were upset at each other. I didn't find that funny. Especially with my feelings toward Yuki. Feelings that he told me he felt back.

"It really wasn't that funny guys...Stop laughing at him. I mean, I know the reason I have to be mad at him but has Yuki ever really done anything to you?" Akako and Azumi fell silent as they looked at each other. I was guessing that it was a no.

"No. I really don't think its him we don't like. I think it's the Fan Club girls and the way they fawn over him. He's not that great." Akako answered. "I guess it is kind of mean to always make fun of him. But we've got to get to class. See you at lunch." She waved as she and Azumi walked away.

"Yeah, he is though." I sighed, under my breath as I walked on to class, alone.

Akito and I walked slowly down the sidewalk, his jacket wrapped loosely around my shoulders. He didn't say a word and neither did I. I think he was thinking the same things I was and I looked up to glance at his face at the same time he did. I looked back down, my face red. I continued to walk before noticing that he stopped and i turned around to face him.

"It's not going to work." He said normally. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion, my head cocked to the side.

"Huh? What's not going to work, Akito?" I asked him. He looked at me and I knew.

"Us. It wasn't from the start and I should have seen it. You love Yuki. I can see it. Heck, everyone can see it except that stupid idiot." He walked closer to me, still talking as calmly as can be. "Look I know you like me too. But it's more of a friendship thing, right? Because let's face it. You're never going to have what you have with Yuki... with me. So I think you should tell him that. No matter what he says. Okay?"

I looked at his face and my eyes watered. Akito really did love me, at least as a friend. Only someone great would let the girl they were dating go for someone in their own family. i wiped my eyes and smiled a little up at him.

"Thank you, Akito. Thank You. I promise I'll tell Yuki. I'll tell him exactly how I feel." I started to turn and walk away, before I turned around to say one last thing. "And Akito? I hope you find someone to love as much as I love Yuki." I turned around and headed home, focusing on the future. I hope it turns out as well as Akito thinks it will.

**AN: So there you go folks. SO I'm thinking... Next chapter may be the last but I'm NOT sure. Tell me what you guys think! Peace!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: So I know I'm an awful person. I really am. But I mean I had full intent in updating this summer. But then I left for Baltimore and then San Francisco. Then when I got back my USB drive was gone so I had to rewrite the whole chapter. I'm really sorry. Super sorry. These aren't even really good excuses. I should have totally updated. So again I'm really horribly sorry.**

Adrianna's POV

I went to school that Monday knowing full well what I had to do. I had to tell Yuki that Akito and I had broken up and that I still loved him. Maybe not in that order, though. I had to put full trust in what Yuki had told me and believe that he still loved me. Hopefully, he'll take me back and we can be happy again.

"Hi, Yuki." I said, my hair swishing behind me. I had fought my way through the huge crowd around him and now stood in front of him. He turned towards me.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked me, frowning. I smiled up at him and took a deep breath.

"I need to talk to you. After school, okay?" His eyebrows came together.

"I have student council, though." He said, confused.

"That's fine. I'll wait. I don't mind. What I have to say is important so I really don't mind." He nodded.

"Okay. Where should I meet you?" I shook my head.

"I'll just meet you in the garden at the back of the school, if that's okay?" I asked him and when he nodded, I gave a small smile. "Okay, well I'll just see you in class. See you, Yuki." I turned around to catch up with Akako, Azami, and Chiyo. They smiled at me and then looked at Yuki.

"Are you sure you want to get back together with him?" Azami asked me. I beamed as I looked back at Yuki. Surrounded by his admirers, he looked uncomfortable but still strived to be polite to all of them. Memories of how he would seem so relaxed and open while he was with me came back.

"Yes, I am definitely sure." I replied, as we turned into class.

The three of them looked at me and shrugged, seeing that they could do nothing. Chiyo and Akako left for class but Azami lingered. She stood there for a couple seconds like she didn't know what to say.

"Adrianna?" She asked me. I looked at her from my desk.

"What's up?" I said, confused. She looked from side to side before answering me.

"I really hope you and Yuki get back together. And I just wanted you to know I really admire you for going after him even though the group doesn't like him very much. Plus, I think you guys are a cute couple." She smiled at me and I grinned at her. I stood up and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks, Azami. You don't know what that means to me." I pulled away and she stepped back.

"Well, I have to get to class but I'll see you at lunch okay?" I waved her goodbye and sat back down at my desk.

Azami is such a good friend. I'm so glad that she approves of me for going after Yuki. It makes it much easier knowing that she's behind me in this.

I watched kids start to flood into the class. Arisa took her normal seat next to me and smiled at me. I beamed back at her and shared my smile as each of my friends entered the classroom, Yuki coming in last. He gave me a small smile back as he passed and he took his seat in the back of the room. I settled back in my seat to try and focus on the lesson about to start.

The classes went on sluggishly that day. It felt like each class went on forever and it would never be time to get out. So finally when lunch came around I was happy. I met up with the ex Anti Yuki Fan Club girls for lunch.

We laughed and joked like usual. They teased me about Yuki and I teased them back. They pressured me into calling them after I had confessed to him to give them all the details. We were having so much fun that time passed quickly and we suddenly had to go back to the awful classes.

Only one more class, then a long wait until Yuki gets out of student council. Oh well, the wait will be worth it when I finally get this over with and find out what he feels about me. Wow, I'm actually starting to feel nervous. I have to stay calm. Everything will work out in the end.

School's finally out! It only took a couple ages. I say goodbye to everybody, watch as they all walk in their different directions, laughing and smiling as I turn to go to the school garden. I'm walking slowly, not looking particularly where I'm going which is probably why I run straight into Kakeru.

"Hey." He exclaimed brightly.

"Hi. Shouldn't you be in the student council room?" I asked him, laughing as it seemed he was shirking his duties again. **( Shirking. I love that word. Lol.)**

"Yeah, but you see, it's always rather boring in there and whenever I'm not in there when I'm supposed to be, I run into you who is very interesting. So I choose to ditch." He teased me.

"Is that your way of making fun of me?" I laughed, still. "You should go back. The longer you're not there, the longer the meeting takes and I'm sort of waiting for someone."

"I know. It's all Yun-Yun's been talking about today. He can't figure out what you need to tell him but I already know." He continued to tease me and I blushed deeply.

"It really wasn't that hard." I said, looking down.

"Yeah well, he's not very good at this whole love business is he? He doesn't believe you could love him over that guy Akito." He said to me. I looked back up at him.

"Akito and I broke up. We both realized I could never love him as much as I love Yuki, so we broke it off. So I decided I had to tell Yuki how I felt and hope for the best. You know?" I declared. Kakeru beamed at me. His face looked so excited.

"Awesome! That guy is so crazy about you. He's been moping ever since you guys broke up." He spilled out quickly.

"Really?" I asked, disbelieving. He nodded as he turned to go.

"Yes. Well, I better get going. Wouldn't want to hold up your guys' little meeting, would I?" He winked as he ran towards the student council room. I laughed and started back on my journey to the school garden.

I've never been in the school garden before but everyone knows where it is. It's right at the back of the school. I know Yuki comes here a lot so I figured this would be the easiest place to meet. Now that I'm here I see why Yuki likes it here. It's pretty with all the different colored flowers and vines plus it smells so nice here. The plants are arranged so nicely, on little white posts that line the pathway and there's this one cute bench, that's sitting very obviously in the middle of this little space. It's very calming.

So I sat down on the little bench and waited. Then I waited some more. I checked my phone and watch a hundred times. Waiting was taking forever. I don't remember student council taking this long before. Maybe I'm just imagining it taking this long.

I've been sitting here for over an hour and a half. Am I getting blown off? It doesn't make sense. Kakeru said that Yuki had been mopey since we broke up and this meeting has been all he could talk about all day. Alright, well, I'll just wait here for a little while longer.

I was just packing up my stuff and getting ready to go home when Yuki came jogging into the garden. He stopped to take a breath before seeing me and sighing relieved. He smiled and walked over; helping me put stuff in my bag.

"I'm glad you're here. I was afraid you would have left and then I'd never know what you wanted to tell me." He said

"Well, I was sort of afraid you weren't coming so you showed up at the perfect time." I commented, putting the last thing in my bag. We stood up and faced each other.

"Sorry about taking so long." He apologized. "We were counting the valedictorian votes for graduation and it took us longer than we thought. I didn't mean to make you wait so long." I smiled.

"Does that mean I get a hint of who it is? Come on, you can tell me." I teased and he blushed.

"It's me." Yuki looked down at the ground, bashfully, as I cheered. "Anyways, what did you want to talk about? It must have been important right?" He asked, looking back up at me.

Now it was my turn to stare at the ground. This had gone much smoother in my head. In my head it seemed so easy, like the words would just flow out of my mouth and sound perfect but now that he's standing right in front of me, it's so much harder.

"Yuki…" I started, trying to form the words. "I miss you." I blurted out quickly. I stole a glance at him to see how this registered with him. His face was calmly blank. I took this as a sign and plowed on.

"Akito and I broke up. We both realized that I could never love him like I love you, Yuki. I just..."I paused. "I wanted you to know that I've always love you more and I should have told you that day in the hall. Actually, I should have told you a long time. I guess that's it." I looked at him, head on. His face was still the calm mask. I turned to leave.

An arm snaked around my waist and pulled me in, crushing me to his chest. I looked up at him in surprise and he beamed at me, before leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"I love you more." I started to laugh and he just stepped away and grinned. "What's so funny?"

"You just completely fooled me with your whole calm façade. I didn't know what to think and then you pull this. You're so unpredictable sometimes." I commented, with him looking pleased.

"Good, I do try." He laughed a little before pulling me back to sit with him on the bench. I leaned against him, watching him take in the scenery. "I like the garden."

"I know. I remember." I told him, quietly. I don't think he heard me as he seemed to be off thinking in his own little world. "Yuki? What are you thinking about?"

"You and Akito, together." He answered, just as quietly. I pulled back a little.

"Why? I chose you over him, obviously, Yuki." I said. His mouth quirked into a half smile.

"I just don't see what you saw in him, I guess. I think he's a monster." He said, normally. I drew back completely.

"What is wrong with you, Yuki? Akito's perfectly harmless and he's a great guy. He's the one encouraged me to tell you how I really feel." He laughed mirthlessly.

"Akito was the reason I had to break up with you in the first place, way long ago." I stood up.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that Akito told me he would punish me if I didn't break up with you. And he still punished me after I did." He yelled, looking away. His comment stopped me short.

"What do you mean he punished you, Yuki? How did he punish you?" I asked, dreading the answer. He shook his head, still not looking at me.

"Forget it. It was stupid to bring it up." I grabbed his arm.

"No it wasn't. Yuki, is Akito the reason I found you in that room?" I asked him gently, like I was speaking to a child but still pushing the subject. Wordlessly, he nodded and turned to face me, a silent tear rolling down his cheek. Dread filled the pit in my stomach but I asked my other question. "Yuki, has Akito punished you like this before, like when you were younger?" His eyes met mine and I watched as they slowly built up tears. A single word slipped out of his mouth in explanation.

"Yes." The tears slipped down his cheeks now, like rain. He collapsed to his knees, crying. I followed quickly, wrapping my arms around him as he cried. I didn't say anything just sat there with him. What could I say to something like this?

I don't know how long we sat there, me holding him, Yuki clutching me. I sat there as he sobbed out his childhood pain, spilling out the whole story and I stroked his hair, reflecting on his story. I couldn't wrap my head on how anybody could subject another human being to the pain Yuki was reliving, especially to a young child. It was unfathomable.

It must have been another hour before Yuki stopped crying. He drew away from me, wiping his eyes and face with the back of his hand.

"Sorry about that. You must think I'm a huge wimp." He started to stand and walk away when I grabbed his hand.

"Yuki, stop." He looked down at me and I continued, pulling him back down to sit next to me. "I could never think of you as a wimp for crying about this. It's awful how someone, how Akito, could do this to you. I think you're incredibly brave for going through this, Yuki, so don't ever think of yourself as a wimp." I finished, looking steadily into his eyes. He nodded slowly.

"Okay. I get it." He said. "You know, I've never told anybody the whole thing before."

"Never?" I asked him.

"Never. It feels good to get it off my chest. I kind of feel like I can move past it now." He commented thoughtfully. I smiled a little at him and he smiled back. " But now, we should probably get home."

I laughed a little. "Yeah, we probably should. Will you walk me home?" I asked as he helped me up. He nodded and intertwined our fingers as I grabbed my bag.

"How could I not walk my new girlfriend home?" He smiled again and a warm feeling surged through me.

"I love you, you know." I told him as we started walking.

"Yeah. I know. I love you, too." He murmured and I smiled as we walked off.

The next day at school was peaceful. It started in the morning when I found Yuki. He was with a couple of the student council members including Kakeru and one or two Fan Club girls. I walked up behind him and slid my hand into his open one. His head whipped to the side but when he saw it was me, he smiled.

"Hey, you." I said, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Morning." He answered, before introducing me to the other people and getting back to the conversation. I zoned out, staring admiringly at Yuki's face. Well, I was that is, until he asked me a question.

"So what do you think?" He asked, putting me on the spot. I'm sure he didn't mean to but he didn't know I wasn't paying attention.

"Um, on what?" I asked, embarrassed. They all laughed and then Yuki finally filled me in, chuckling as he did.

"Graduation. Should we have it inside or outside?" He asked again. I thought about it quickly.

"Outside, definitely. It's larger and it makes for a better ceremony. Plus, it will be less crowded." I said, thoughtfully. They all nodded.

"You have a point." Yuki commented. I smiled at him as the bell started to ring in the background, tugging on his hand. He laughed and allowed me to pull him to class. I giggled as we got to class and he pulled me in to him, still laughing. He kissed me quickly on the nose and then walked into class, dragging me along.

We walked over to our friends, our hands still intertwined. They took one look at us and cheered. We blushed and laughed along with them, before all of us took our seats. Classes went on as usual, boring as all heck but the periods in between weren't as torturous.

It was at lunch that the bliss was somewhat messed up. It started with not knowing where to sit, whether to sit with my other friends or to sit with Yuki and the Sohmas. That problem was solved easily when they came and sat down with the Sohmas. Yuki and I took our place at the table as well.

The next problem was the Fan Club. By now, they had realized Yuki and I were a couple again and they were furious. Like they had mentioned before they didn't think I was good enough for Yuki and made a point to inform me again. I wasn't scared until after school while I was waiting for Yuki to get out of student council when they cornered me.

It was a group of about six girls. All of them were taller and stronger than me. They stood in a half circle around me, taking turns throwing insults at me. Then the President of the Fan Club stepped closer to talk to me.

"We can't do anything today but if you don't back off of Prince Yuki we will take revenge on you. And I promise, you won't be pretty after that." Motoko snapped at me, giving me a glare before turning on her heel and walking away. The other girls followed her.

As Yuki walked me home, I looked back at the school. I was dreading going to school the next day. But I wasn't giving Yuki up for anything and I was certainly not giving him just because a bunch of girls threatened me. I could only guess what lay in my future but I'm guessing it won't be fun.

**AN: And that, my friends, is the end to the longest chapter yet. This is my apology for taking so very very long to update. Anyway leave me suggestions for what to do next chapter and this time I PROMISE to update faster than this one.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Okay, So here's the next Chapter. I hope everybody likes it or not. It doesn't really matter to me. I do it for the people who like it and I do it for me. SO to everybody out there who likes this story, thank you. A special thank you though to Akito Rose Keen. I'm so glad you liked it and I don't think I've ever gotten that many reviews from one single person before. Thanks. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own Fruits Basket. I do however own Adrianna. **

Adrianna's PoV

I wish I hadn't come to school today. I really wish I hadn't. Of course, I have parents who force me to go so that's how I ended up at school today. It wasn't school exactly that I dreaded. No, it was the people. Well, more importantly, the Yuki fan club. You see, its been about two days since their warning and yesterday they cornered me.

It was awful. Five of them cornered me and took turns beating me. It took all I had not to cry out or tell Yuki after they were done. I simply went to the bathroom to cover up the damage.

I didn't want to tell Yuki. He would've been upset knowing that the Fan Club beat me up because I was going out with him. So I just didn't tell him.

It wasn't hard to conceal it. They basically left my face alone so I just wore shirts and skirts that covered the bruises. If anyone noticed I would just shrug them off, laughing. It didn't matter what people thought.

Today, though, I wasn't going to let them corner me. I just had to keep myself surrounded by friends and after school I would stay close to the student council room when waiting for Yuki. It shouldn't be that hard.

"Hey." Yuki's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see him leaning on my desk, smiling down at me.

"Hey to you too." I answered him, smiling back.

"Lost in your thoughts? You didn't even notice me come in." He joked.

"Yep." I answered, hopping up onto the desk, next to him. "Just thinking about what we're going to do this weekend."

Yuki raised his eyebrows at me. "And who said you get to decide. I think it is my turn to plan a date, don't you think?"

"Good," I said, looking around for teachers before kissing him quickly. "Because I had no ideas, at all." He laughed with me.

"I'll surprise you, then." He whispered in my ear as he headed to his seat, and I felt my eyes go wide with shock.

I popped back in my seat as the rest of the class came in. Some of the fan club girls gave me a nasty grin as they passed. I cast my eyes down, trying to avoid more of their wrath. It wasn't fair. They shouldn't be trying to control who I date.

Yuki walked me to my next class after this one was over. It was super sweet of him to do even though he was probably going to be late for his next class.

"You're going to be late to your class, Yuki." I said, as we walked hand in hand.

"Probably but why would I give up this chance to walk you to class?" He teased.

"You're just drawing attention to us. It's not like we don't already have problems with the Fan Club. We don't need the extra attention." I pouted, looking around at the glaring girls around us.

"I don't care. This is my life and I want to spend it with the person I choose and there's nothing those silly girls can do about it." He said, and I looked at his face. He had taken on a contemplative look as if he had never really thought about it before. I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Okay. This is my class, you know." We stood in front of my classroom, just grinning at each other.

"I better go then. I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." I stood on my toes to receive his kiss and then pushed him lightly on the back to get him on the way. He looked back at me, grinning like a lovesick puppy. My insides did a little flutter at his face but I turned into my classroom, embarrassed.

"You think you're all that, don't you?" A random girl sneered at me. I waved her off, the happy feeling still in my stomach.

"Does it matter? Yuki loves me. So nothing else matters." I said to her, grinning. Luckily class started right then so she didn't have time to respond. I directed my attention to the teacher at the front but I drew some satisfaction knowing that there was at least one thing the Fan Club girls couldn't take from me.

Class ended fairly quickly and I slowly gathered up my things. The girl walked past and gave me the dirtiest look she could muster and I just shook my head. There was nothing she could do about it right now so why worry about it?

The rest of school passed in a sweet blur. I don't know what was going on with Yuki today but he was being oddly romantic. He picked me up from classes and walked me to them. He carried my books for me and kissed me openly in public. Finally I just asked him point blank what was going on with him today.

"Yuki, what is going on with you today?" I asked him as he walked me to my last class.

"What do you mean?" He asked back at me.

"Well, you're being oddly romantic today. It's kind of weird." I explained.

"You don't like it." He said, looking crestfallen and dropping my hand. I shook my head.

"No I like it. It just seems odd for you, that's all." I said, grabbing his hand. He smiled a little at me and I had to smile back. It was contagious.

"I don't know what it is. I guess I'm just in one of those moods today." He answered finally as we stopped in front of my class. "Well, this is your class so I'm going to mine. I'll see you after school, okay?" I nodded and he left quickly.

I walked into class and sat down as it started. Yuki must have been late then. Although I'm pretty sure he used being student council president as an excuse to be late to his classes. I smiled to myself as I thought of Yuki. He was such a good boyfriend.

Class ended quickly and I found myself slowly trudging through the halls toward the student council room. Suddenly, I decided to change course and headed off towards the front of the school. I decided to wait for Yuki outside in the front of the school so I could talk and say goodbye to my other friends.

"Adrianna!" A voice called from the crowd. I turned quickly to find Tohru, Kyo, and the gang heading towards me.

"Oh, hey guys." I waved at them, smiling. They hurried over to join me next to the door. Momiji immediately glommed on to me. I laughed at him with everyone else.

"Hi Momiji. What's new with you?" I asked as I detached him from me.

"Adrianna, I missed you! We haven't talked in forever. Nothing's new with me but how about you?' He asked, bouncing up and down, true to his nature.

"Sorry Momiji, I guess I've just been busy with stuff." I answered.

"You mean, busy with Yuki?" He asked, hitting the nail on the head. I laughed again.

"Okay, okay. You got me, alright? Do you all feel like that?" I admitted to them, and they nodded to my questions.

"It's alright. It's nice to see you and Yuki so happy." Tohru put in and I beamed at her.

"Thanks Tohru. So is everyone heading home?" I looked around the group and most nodded in agreement.

"I'm heading to work and Kyo's walking me there but everyone else is going home. Are you waiting for Yuki?" Tohru asked me and I blushed.

"Yeah. Yuki walks me home almost every day. I just have to wait for him to get out of student council." I finished, watching as the last people walked out and I spotted a familiar head bobbing out with the others.

"Kakeru, are you trying to sneak out again?" We all turned towards him, as he whipped around guiltily. He sighed and shook his head.

"I can't believe I got caught again. Stop catching me, will ya?" I shook my head and smiling, pointed him inside the school.

"No. Now off you go." I said to him as the others pushed him into the school. We could hear him grumbling all the way until he turned the corner.

"Silly Kakeru, he's always trying to get out of student council." I tutted, and turned back to the group. We talked for a little while longer and then Tohru, Kyo, and the girls said goodbye. Then it was just Momiji, Haru and I left.

"You guys don't have to go home yet?" I asked the boys as I took a seat on one of the school steps.

"No." Haru said shortly. I smiled up at him and patted the step next to me.

"Then sit." He smiled at me.

"I got to use the bathroom first. Momiji, do you have to use it too?" Momiji nodded and followed him, briefly looking back at me till I made a gesture with my hand to go on.

They left and I was left sitting there by myself which I knew was a mistake. Immediately girls surrounded me and picked me up, kicking and scratching. The girls carried me over to a corner where they started to kick and punch me till I was bleeding. I thought they would never stop until a voice rang out across the space.

"Hey! What are you guys doing over there?" The girls scattered, leaving me a crumpled mess. I looked up to find Haru's face above mine. He swept me up and carried me to the nurse's office, Momiji trailing behind us. He set me down gently while he and Momiji got to work patching me up.

"Don't tell Yuki." I whispered as I wiped my face with the back of my hand.

"You bet I'm going to tell him. Those were Fan girls weren't they?" He accused, as he bandaged up my leg.

"Yes but please, Haru." I pleaded with him. He sat back on his heels to look at me, his teeth clenched and I finally realized how angry he was.

"Why shouldn't I tell him?" He demanded.

"Look, Haru. You know Yuki just like I do. He'll think this is his fault and it's not. It's not his fault those girls are obsessed with him and are attacking me because of it. Plus what could he do about it? They don't listen to him anyway." I laid out my reasons for him and he unclenched his jaw a little bit.

"Okay but what do you plan on doing about it? You can't be planning on letting them continue to beat you up." He said angrily. I sniffed and reached for my bag.

"Of course not. I just have to find a permanent solution to stop them and I haven't found one yet." I said nonchalantly as I redid my makeup to cover up the new bruises and hopped of the bed. "And look, I'm fine. So there's no need to worry. I'm handling it."

"Adri, please think about what you're doing." Momiji said, as I turned to the doors. I turned to smile sadly at him over my shoulder.

"I am, Mo. Now come on guys, I'm sure Yuki's out by now and looking for me." I headed out the door and I could hear their footsteps following me. I walked hurriedly down the hall, not looking where I was going and ran smack dab into Yuki, literally. He laughed as I threw my arms around him once I realized who it was and he returned the hug.

"You seem to run into me a lot." He chuckled; releasing me to arm's length. I shrugged as Haru and Momiji caught up with us. "What were you guys doing down there?"

"Oh, Haru was just patching me up." I pointed to my leg. Yuki frowned, concerned.

"What happened?" He asked and both of us looked at Haru.

"I fell." I lied quickly, hoping the other two would go along. I sighed relieved as Haru and Momiji agreed with me. Yuki accepted it and offered me his hand.

"Are you okay to walk home? Do I need to carry you?" He asked genuinely.

"As much as I'd love for you to carry me, I think I can walk." I laughed, taking his hand. I turned around to the boys. "You guys going home then?"

They nodded and split from us as we got to the street. I looked at Yuki and for a moment just admired his profile. The fact that he was mine never ceased to amaze me no matter how many times he told me he loved me. I reached up and kissed his cheek. He looked at me, startled out of his own reverie.

"What was that for?" He asked, his free hand reaching up to touch his cheek, a tiny smile gracing his lips.

"For you. You looked like you could use one." I told him. He reached down to kiss my cheek and I grinned like an idiot.

"Well, thank you. I did need that." He whispered in my ear. We continued on walking after that, as if we hadn't just shared a special moment with each other. He told me about his day, I shared stories about mine. I questioned him on what our special date was going to be this weekend, he refused to tell me anything. It was all idle chatter until we reached my house and kissed goodnight.

We stood in front of my house, facing each other, Yuki towering over me. My mouth quirked into a smile as he leaned to give me a chaste kiss good night. I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold him there for a few more seconds before we drew apart. I dashed up my stairs quickly before turning around to find him still standing at the base.

"Bye, Yuki. I love you." I said sweetly and he smiled.

"I love you more." He turned to go and I called after him to be safe. He waved a hand in acknowledgement and I entered my house, happy all the way down to my toes.

The rest of the week went by in a haze of happiness. There weren't any Fan girl attacks and I thought they had finally left me alone. Yuki and I, though, were living in our own sort of blissful bubble and it just kept getting better. In fact it was so good it had me wondering how it would burst.

Anyway, today was our big date that Yuki had planned. He had warned me to dress warmly so I did, including jeans, a long sleeved shirt, a slightly puffy jacket, and a beanie with a puff on top. I was glad he had warned me beforehand because when he picked me up it was freezing. We could even see each other's breath when he came to the door around lunch to pick me up.

"Hi Yuki." I said as I opened the door for him. He stepped quickly in the house to get warm for a second.

"Hi. Are you ready for today?" He asked, excited. I nodded and slid on my mittens.

"Yep, let's go." He grabbed my hand as we stepped out into the cold and headed off. He didn't tell me where we were going, just pulled me along slowly. He was carrying a bag I hadn't noticed before and it bounced with every step we took.

"Are you ever going to tell me where were going?" I asked playfully. He shook his head.

"We're almost there anyway. Just be patient." He told me. We walked a couple more blocks before I saw where we were headed.

It was the park Akito and I had walked along when we had broken up. Yuki didn't know this of course. The lake which we had walked around was now frozen solid and there were a bunch of couples and families ice skating on it. I stopped Yuki and smiled at him.

"We're going ice skating?" I asked and he grinned.

"Yep." He answered.

"But I don't have any ice skates?" He just laughed.

"I've got it covered. I borrowed Tohru's; I figured you guys were the same size. Now don't worry I've taken care of everything today." He told me as he pulled out two pairs of ice skates from his bag and one to me. I sat down on the hard ground to try them on and they fit perfectly.

"They fit." I cheered as Yuki and I helped each other up and waddled over to the lake.

I had never been ice skating before so I was a little nervous to try it out. I stepped one skate on to the ice and then the other. I skated a little way before falling right on my butt. Yuki laughed so hard I thought he was going to fall over too. He came and helped me after he had gotten control of himself. We skated together, stopping every couple of minutes when I fell over. We laughed and talked about everything, having a great time. By the end of it I was okay at skating, being able to skate without holding Yuki's hand.

We stopped after what seemed like a couple of hours. Yuki knelt down to help me get the skates off before turning to his own. He wiped both pairs of skates before sticking them in his bag and turning to me.

"Alright, ready for dinner?" He asked, eyes twinkling.

"There's more?" I asked, incredulously. He took my hand and led me down a couple of streets, before stopping at a small restaurant with twinkly lights in the window. He glanced at me with a grin before pulling me in, and I followed him breathless.

"Hi, reservations for Sohma, please?" Yuki asked the waitress at the front and she nodded, checking him out.

"Of course Sohma-san, right this way." She led us to a table for two, her smile tightening a tiny bit as she notice our intertwined hands. Yuki held out the chair for me and I sat gently.

"A perfect gentleman." I commented as he sat down himself. He laughed.

"Do you expect anything else?" He teased me back. Our witty, playful banter lasted till the main course where we broached more sensitive subjects like Yuki's family. His brother, for instance, was one of the topics.

"I want to meet him for real, Yuki. Not for a few minutes at some party that I ran out of but introduced as your girlfriend. Is that so bad?" I reasoned with him. He shook his head.

"Adrianna, I don't even like my brother. He's quite irritating and it doesn't matter if he knows you as my girlfriend. Honestly, he'd probably harass me more if he knew we were going out again." He said, trying to make light of it.

"What do you mean he doesn't know we're going out?" I asked dangerously. He paled.

"We don't talk very much but I'm pretty sure he probably knows. Shigure knows which means Ayame probably does." He explained quickly.

"He's still your brother and I want to meet him for real." He sighed.

"Alright, I guess I'll take you to his shop next week." He agreed as we finished our dinner. He called the waiter for the check . We left quickly and were soon standing out in the cold again.

"One more surprise tonight." Yuki told me, in front of the restaurant, taking a small street off the main road.

"Oh? What is it?" I pushed. He stopped and grinned at me.

"We're going to take a walk." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"But its freezing tonight." I stated and he nodded.

"I know." He said and led the way again, taking us back to the park but down a small path. He slowed for us to walk hand in hand down this path.

The path was closed off with trees and bushes on both sides. The trees and bushes had lights threaded through them, decorated a little like the back of the dance. The lights twinkled slightly, giving the path a romantic glow.

"Lots of couples walk on this path because they decorate it at this time. I thought it would be a nice way to end our date." He said, shyly, as I studied the path.

"It's so pretty." I looked back at him, catching his shy expression. "I love it, Yuki. You surprise me all the time. Who knew you were so amazing?"

He blushed and I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, pretending not to see. We continued down the path until we ran across an open section with a little bench in it. The bench itself was lovely but the scenery around it made it a complete picture. It seemed to call out to us.

"Oh Yuki, I feel like I need a picture." I sighed as I fingered my camera in my pocket. I pushed him gently towards the bench, pulling out the camera. "Now say cheese." He whipped around and I quickly took the picture.

"Did you just take my picture?" He asked, faking outrage.

"Yep. What are you gonna do about it?" I teased him, dangling the camera in front of him. He grabbed my waist and swung me around, somehow grabbing the camera as he did. He then took a shot of my laughing face. I grabbed for the camera and he fell on the bench trying to escape my hand.

"Do you kids want us take a couple of pictures of you?" An old man called out to us. He stood there with an equally old lady. They were standing there smiling at us.

"Oh would you sir?" I walked quickly over to them, handing the man the camera.

I showed him how to use it and quickly he gestured me next to Yuki. He barked some directions at us and we stood in the positions and he took the picture. It quickly turned into a photo shoot with Yuki and I as the models. We had fun with it, though. Finally, when Yuki had had enough of the pictures we parted with the old couple, laughing as they walked away talking about how we reminded them of themselves.

"Yuks, do you think they were like us when they were young?" I asked, still hyped from the photos.

"I have no doubt." He chuckled along with me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. We walked this way for a while before coming to another little opening in the path. This time it was an empty little glade, tiny and twinkling. We ducked inside, giggling like the teens we were.

Yuki turned to me, his purple orbs shining with what could only be assumed. A lock of hair fell in his eyes and I reached up to wipe it away. His hand came up to cover mine and he turned his head to softly kiss my palm. We were only like this for a moment when I felt something wet on my head. I jerked my head up to find snowflakes falling from the sky. I gasped.

"Yuki, look." I prodded softly. "Snow. _Yuki._ Your name means snow. You knew didn't you?" He only smiled in answer to my question and I felt in my heart that he had so when he moved his lips closer to mine, I stretched to meet him halfway.

Under the first snowflakes we kissed, my arms wrapped around his neck and fingers tangled in his silvery hair. His arms wrapped around my waist, hands on the small of my back pressing us closer together, even our eyelashes brushing together. It was magical, like something right out of a fairytale. We broke apart silently, still wrapped in each other's arms, my head resting heavily on Yuki's chest.

"Yuki, you are too perfect." I voiced my thoughts in a whisper, not wanting to break the moment.

"To me, you are perfect." He answered just as quietly and laid the softest kiss on my head. "And now, I should probably get you home." I nodded but made no move to pull away. He didn't either.

"Yuki, is it bad to want to stay here forever?" I asked him, and he gently unhooked my arms and stepped away, studying my face. A smile broke out on his face, one I hadn't seen before. A smile of pure love.

"No. Now come on." He took my hand again, and we walked from the path to my house, quiet.

We stood in front of my door on the steps. I stood on the one above him, eye level with him for once. He rested his forehead against mine, our eyes conveying a secret message to each other.

"I should go. It is snowing." I frowned slightly.

"I don't want you to go." I said selfishly. His mouth quirked at that.

"I don't either but I do have to go home and so do you. Unfortunately." I kissed him sweetly on the mouth as he finished.

"Alright. See you at school?" I asked, defeated with his logic.

"Of course." He walked a couple steps away. "Goodbye, Adrianna. I love you."

"And I love you. Goodbye, Yuki." I watched him walk away as I always did before entering my house. I crept silently up to my room and fell into bed, falling asleep quickly.

**AN: Super long chapter. It took forever but only because I'm working on the biggest chapter yet. But you guys won't get that for a while. So I hope everyone loved the chapter, it's probably one of my personal favorites. So don't forget to review and tell me if you liked it or not. Peace.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: So I've been so busy I completely missed this stories anniversary! Happy one year anniversary everyone! Thanks to everyone who has followed the story since the beginning! Also, this chapter is written a bit differently than the others. Just a warning. So again hope you like it and off we go to the land of Fruits Basket. Oh and read the author note at the bottom. It's semi important.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fruits Basket.**

Adrianna's POV

The next week things picked up a little like normal. The Fan club girls started picking on me again while I waited for Yuki. Yuki and I went on dates. Yesterday, though was more important than the others. It was the time we went to the park after school.

_~Flashback~_

"_Yuki, you could have at least warned me earlier today." I complained lightly, not really meaning it._

"_Yes but if I told you it wouldn't have been a secret huh?" He countered and I laughed. _

"_I guess you're right. So we're having a picnic?" I said as I turned into the park as he suggested. He nodded._

"_Yeah." I parked and we got out. Yuki grabbed the picnic basket and my hand and we walked off to find a spot to sit down. We found one with little snow and promptly laid out the blanket._

_ Yuki and I unloaded the basket slowly, pulling out random foods and talking about them. We didn't have as much fun eating the food as we did talking about it but that was alright. I looked at Yuki who had insisted on cleaning up himself while I lounged, one hand propping me up, my head tilted to let my hair fall. He looked over at me as he finished and smiled._

"_Why are you looking at me like that?" He sat back on his heels. I smiled sadly at him._

"_What am I going to do without you, Yuki?" His brows furrowed, confused._

"_What are you talking about Adrianna? I'm not going anywhere." I shook my head sadly at him, and moved into a sitting position, looking away from him._

"_I know. I am. Yuki, you realized we're going off to college soon and then I'll leave for California and you'll stay here in Japan. What are we going to do?" I asked upset, looking back at him. He then had the guts to laugh._

"_Adrianna, you seriously think I haven't thought about it? Come here." He pulled me to him, and I leaned against his chest, feeling him breathe. "I'm going to school in California with you."_

"_What?" I craned my neck to look at him and he smiled._

"_Yeah. I talked to your parents and found out what schools you were applying to and I applied to them myself. I got in to almost all of them."_

"_But…why? We have completely different career interests, Yuki. You like agriculture and I'm going to be an art major! You going to my college doesn't make sense." I sputtered and I could feel him chuckle._

"_For one, San Diego State University offers agriculture courses and two, going to college with you makes sense. Nothing makes sense without you so it makes sense to go with you." I sat against him, stunned, and at a loss for words._

"_Your family, though. They're all here Yuki. Are you sure you want to leave all of them behind to come with me?" I asked quietly, unsure if I wanted to know the answer._

"_Of course. Anything for you." He said just as quietly. I turned around to face him. _

_Shifting, I placed one hand flat against his chest and kissed him straight on the mouth. He returned the kiss, one hand coming around my neck and the other holding us up. We got into it and he allowed me to push him so we were laying down on the blanket, me slightly over him. My hand crept down to where his shirt ended and pushed it up a little. Well more like a lot. He stopped kissing me and looked up, surprised._

"_What are you doing, Adrianna?" I shrugged, and grinned devilishly before leaning to kiss him some more. His hand wrapped around mine, which was now lying flat against his bare stomach._

"_Adrianna," He groaned. "Stop this." I drew back and pouted._

"_Why? Don't you want us to get farther than just kissing?" His cheeks tinged red but he looked at me determined, and pushed himself into a sitting position, making me move as well._

"_Of course I do. But not here." I looked at him and scowled._

"_Why not here?" He shook his head, pulling down his shirt._

"_Well it's freezing for one, and I want it to be special when we… you know." He pulled me against him, stroking my hair. "I don't mean to upset you, you know that."_

_I sighed. "Yeah, I know." He leaned his head on mine and I could feel him smiling through my hair._

"_Let's just forget about it for now. What do you say I take you to meet my annoying brother tomorrow and get it over with." He suggested, changing the subject. I nodded._

"_Sure, Yuki. And come on, it's getting cold." I got up and held out a hand to him. He took it and let me help him up. We picked up our stuff and headed to the car._

_~End Flashback~_

And that is how we ended up in front of Ayame's shop today. I admit, I'm a little bit nervous to have Yuki introduce me as his girlfriend but I had to go through this eventually. I looked over at Yuki, who looked more agitated than nervous. I squeezed his hand, and when he looked at me I smiled. He smiled back and took a deep breath.

"Alright let's get this over with." We took a couple steps and knocked on the door. A preety brown haired girl, pulled open the door and exclaimed in surprise.

"Hello, Mine." Yuki said, tiredly. She ignored him to yell over her shoulder.

"Master Ayame! Your brother and his lady friend are here. You must come and see them!" Almost immediately, Ayame came bounding around a corner and I was still shocked to see how much he looked like Yuki.

"My wonderful brother! Oh how I have missed you! And you have brought your precious flower to meet me as well, oh how splendid." The words spilled out of his mouth as he danced around us, pulling us inside his shop. "And what, dear brother, has brought you here today? Maybe your lady would like a dress." He pointed to a rack of flimsy outfits.

"No. Absolutely not." Yuki glowered at his brother. I giggled in response. "Adrianna just wanted to meet you and now that she has we can leave." His brother only pouted as Yuki turned.

"Oh but wouldn't you like to stay for tea?" I nodded delighted and Yuki sighed. He gave me a tortured look and I sent one back telling him to be polite.

Ayame led us to a back room with a table and a teapot. We sat down around it, Yuki and I on one side and Ayame on the other. Mine rushed off to make the tea and we were left sitting alone with Ayame.

"So Ayame, you're Yuki's only sibling?" He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes although we're not as close as I'd like us to be." He said, smiling at Yuki. Yuki scowled at him.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such an idiot." Ayame shrugged like it didn't matter to him but I could see the look in his eyes. He then turned to me.

"So how long have you two been going out? I'd like to know all about it." He asked as Mine brought in the tea and took a seat beside him. I looked at Yuki, trying to figure out how to explain it.

"A while, really. We've just had a couple of bumps along the way." I said nonchalantly and he nodded as if he understood.

"I see. Well, you two are just the cutest couple. I'm so glad my little brother finally found someone to love." He gushed and Yuki stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom." He stated, directing it at me. I nodded sympathetically. Ayame sighed as he left the room.

"I made him upset. I do that a lot." He shook his head sadly and I felt bad for him.

"You just made him uncomfortable, I think. He loves you, Ayame; he just doesn't know how to deal with you." I explained cautiously. He looked up at me.

"I try, but we can't seem to connect. We're just very different people." I chuckled a little at that and shook my head.

"Not as different as you think. But I think if you backed off a little and tried to have a calm conversation, he might ease up a little, Ayame." I gave him some advice quietly as Yuki came around the corner.

"Call my Aya." He told me as Yuki sat back down next to me.

We continued on talking for an hour or so, Yuki easing up a little bit just like I thought he would and we had a pleasant tea time. I took his hand and squeezed it encouragingly. Then just like that, the pot was empty and we were leaving. We stood at the doorway and said our goodbyes.

"Yuki, you must come back soon with your little flower. I did fully enjoy meeting her again." He grabbed Yuki into a big hug, squeezing him until Yuki bopped him on the head.

"Watch it." He growled, dusting himself off as I laughed.

"Goodbye, Aya. We'll see you soon." He hugged me as well, before Yuki dragged me away. We walked a little ways before either of us said anything, both lost in our own thoughts. Our hands swung in between us.

"Wasn't so bad, was it?" I said, gloating just a bit. He looked at me, surprised.

"I wasn't worried that he wouldn't like you Adriana. For goodness sake, even Akito liked you. I was worried you would get irritated with him." He said dryly and it took me a couple of seconds for this to sink in. It finally dawned on me that he hadn't wanted me to meet Aya because he was embarrassed.

"Yuki," I tugged on his hand, pulling him to a stop and making him face me. "I love everything about you. That includes your crazy family, just so you know. Don't ever be embarrassed to have me meet them. Nothing is going to change how I feel about you."

He stood there, looking at me with his eyes wide. Then he grabbed my hands and pulled me into a tight hug. His head rested on mine and I could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest. We were so close I bet he could feel me smile through his jacket.

"Nothing is ever going to change how I feel about you. Nothing. I promise." He whispered fiercely, sounding more like he was reassuring himself more than me.

"I know, Yuki." I said, my words muffled. I closed my eyes and just soaked up the moment. So we stood in the middle of the road, just holding each other, a small girl from America and the tall Japanese boy. Yuki drew away first and smiled at me.

"Come on, I'll get you home." We walked a little bit of the way in happy silence, content to just be with each other. I started to shiver and he offered his jacket to me.

"Yuki, you'll get a cold. We're almost at my house I can manage." He shook his head at my stubbornness and took off his jacket anyway, handing it to me.

"Take it." I took it hesitantly. The soft warm fabric rolled in my hands and I slipped it on .I took a few steps closer to Yuki, snuggling into him, trying to share some of the warmth with him. He wrapped his arm around me, to let me get closer.

"I hope you don't get sick." He chuckled.

"I won't." He said as he dropped me off at my house. I went to give him his jacket back but he was already kissing me goodnight. I returned the kiss and watched him walk away before realizing he had left his jacket with me. I shook my head and turned in to my house.

_The next day_

I walked into my classroom, bundled up as it was snowing pretty hard outside. I had Yuki's thick jacket on one arm and my bag on the other. I was worried about him after he had walked home last night in the cold and I wanted to give it back to him.

I plopped into my seat just as Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo walked in. They walked quickly towards me and I immediately noticed something off with Yuki. His skin was tinged pink and he was sniffling. I handed him his jacket as the other two went over to their seats to talk.

"You got sick, like I knew you would." I put my hand on his forehead and he closed his eyes to the coolness of my touch. I hopped up onto my desk and allowed him to take my seat. "You should have taken your jacket, and I bet walking in the snow didn't help either." He shook his head, tiredly and laid his head on the desk next to me. I stroked his hair gently.

"I know, Adrianna. And you're right, it didn't." He muttered hoarsely.

"Poor thing." I murmured sympathetically.

"Mmm, and yes, I am not staying for the rest of the day before you ask. I'm leaving after this." He told me before I could tell him to go home. I couldn't help it, I giggled.

"You know me too well." I said, focusing back on him. "But are you sure you're going to make it through this class?" He raised his head to look at me, bleary eyed.

"Yeah, I think so. I'll just leave if I feel too bad." I nodded as he stood up and went back to his seat. I watched him sit down, and then slid into my seat to listen to the teacher drone on.

Class seemed relatively short and ended quickly as I thought classes near graduation would. I was talking with Hana and Arisa when Yuki came up. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled weakly back at me.

"I have to go pick some stuff up in the student council room and then I'm going home." He told me, running a hand through his hair. I nodded.

"Okay, I can walk with you. It's on the way to my class." I said goodbye to the girls and slid my hand into Yuki's. "Ready?"

"Yeah." We walked a bit away, me falling back to match Yuki's slow pace.

"So what are you doing this week?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation. He paused.

"Uh, going home for now. I'll probably have student council stuff leading up for graduation in 3 weeks after this week," He nudged me and I grinned. "Oh and the party for my birthday Momiji's throwing."

"What?" I stopped, pulling him to a stop as well. "What do you mean your birthday party on Friday? How come no one told me?" I was almost yelling and he grimaced.

"Adrianna, could you not yell?" He pointed at himself. "Sick boy here. And I'm sorry; I thought Momiji already invited you. It's over on the boardwalk thing, I guess."

"Alright, sorry I yelled." I sighed, shaking my head. We resumed walking and said goodbye at the student council room. I hugged him and walked away, leaving him to get his stuff and go home.

The Fan club cornered me again after school. They took their time today, and I didn't even register it anymore. The pain all blurred together, leaving a dull throb while I blanked out, so as not to show any weakness to them. I blocked out their hits and the things they said to me, cruelly lashing out even as they beat me. I was so out of it, I almost didn't hear the voice call out to them.

"Hey! What are you girls doing?" I knew that voice.

I looked up to see none other than Yuki standing a few feet away. The Fan club stood there, terrified as he walked closer. They parted silently, and revealed me on the ground. I looked up to see his face twisted in anger. He gently bent and scooped me up before turning to the girls.

"How long?" He asked coldly. They looked at each other uneasily so he asked again. "How long has this been going on?"

Motoko stepped forward. "A couple of weeks but Prince Yuki, we were just-"

"Shut up. Just shut up. I don't care what you were trying to do. This is my girlfriend and the girl I love. None of you even know me. So just stop." He said, colder than I've ever heard him. He started to move and the next thing I know he was setting me down in the nurse's office.

He started to walk around, pulling things off shelves and putting them back. He finally squatted down and was patching me up. I wiped the tears off my face, trying hard not to start crying again. I couldn't even believe he had found it.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. He just kept on wrapping a bandage on my leg.

"I got caught up with student council stuff." His voice was controlled as he replied.

"Yuki, please. Don't be mad." I pleaded. He scoffed.

"Mad? I'm beyond mad. This has been happening for a couple of weeks and you haven't said anything to me! Who else knows?" I winced at his tone.

"Haru. And Momiji. That's it." He shook his head, still not looking at me. "Yuki, look at me, please."

"Why?" He looked at me anyway. "I can't believe you would keep this from me. I mean, after everything and you do this. I don't even know what to think Adrianna."

"I did it for you. I knew you'd blame yourself and I didn't want you to so I thought I would deal with it myself." I didn't know what to say so I told him the truth. He rolled his eyes and then glared at me.

"And this was dealing with it. Allowing them to beat you up?" I stayed silent and he sighed. "I can't deal with this now. I just, I need a break." I looked at him, shocked.

"Yuki, please." I said, trembling. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." He left me there and I did the only thing I could think of. I started to cry.

Friday afternoon I stood little away from the meeting place, my bag over my shoulder. The weather had cleared up a bit so I was dressed lightly in a thermal and skinny jeans. I was debating on whether or not to go over there. Yuki and I hadn't made up yet but Momiji hadn't taken no for an answer when he had asked me yesterday.

I took a deep breath and headed over there. I smiled as they all said hello but my eyes were on Yuki. He studied me and then gave me a small smile, nodding his head. I smiled bigger in relief that he wasn't upset that I had showed up. Everybody laughed and talked before Momiji made an announcement.

"So, today is Yuki's birthday and I have a little surprise planned." Everyone groaned appreciatively and he laughed. "Alright everybody, stop complaining. So it's a scavenger hunt and we're all split into groups of two."

"Do I get any say in this?" Yuki interjected good-naturedly. Momiji shook his head.

"No. So Kyo, you're with Tohru, Yuki you're with Adri…"He continued on with the names but I tuned him out, turning to meet Yuki's eyes. He looked at me before grabbing the paper Momiji handed to him.

"So you all have to find the items on this list and meet back here. Go!" Momiji yelled and the couples scattered. I walked over to Yuki. He showed me the list and started to walk off while I ran off after him.

"Yuki, hold on." I said and he turned to look at me. "Where are we going? I've never been here before." He sighed and handed me the list.

"Just follow me. I know where we're going." He turned and continued walking but slower this time, allowing me to pull up to him this time. We walked in tense silence for a while, turning and twisting through the streets. I finally grabbed his hand and pulled him to a stop.

"Yuki." I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Adrianna." He replied.

"How long is this going to go on? I'm sorry already. I don't want to fight anymore." He looked at me, and his gaze softened.

"I don't want to fight anymore either. Especially not on my birthday." I smiled in relief, and he pulled me into a hug. I squeezed him back.

"Alright, so now that we've got that out of the bag, lead the way, birthday boy." He laughed, and started to pull me along by hand until we came to a little shop. He looked at me and kissed me on the lips hard. I circled my arms around him and kissed him back.

"I've wanted to do that since our fight. I have to go into this store. Wait outside?" I nodded and he pulled the door open.

I turned and studied the boardwalk nervously. Suddenly standing here alone, I felt very vulnerable. I glanced back at Yuki but he was busy buying something and didn't see me. I looked back to see a shifty looking man walking towards me. I braced myself as he got closer when a pair of hands touched my shoulders. I whipped around, letting my bag drop to my hand, and breathed a sigh of relief when it turned out to be only Yuki.

"You scared me." I accused and he looked down guiltily.

"Sorry." He said, when I felt a tug on my hand and my bag slipped through my fingers. I turned to see the man running off with my bag.

"Hey!" I yelled after him.

"What is it?" Yuki asked, concerned.

"That guy just stole my bag!" I exclaimed. He turned to watch the man running.

"Do you want me to get it?" I nodded hurriedly and he took off, me a couple of steps behind him.

The man rounded the corner, Yuki on his heels. People moved out of my way as I came past a couple of minutes later, running around the corner to find them fighting hand to hand. Yuki had my bag in his hand as he dodged and punched the guy. I stood open mouthed and watched them fight. Finally, Yuki knocked him to the ground and turned around.

The guy propped himself on his elbow and pulled something out of his coat, spitting blood onto the ground. He lifted it and I realized it was a gun pointing straight at Yuki. I screamed a warning at him and he turned quickly as the gun went off. Then in almost slow motion, Yuki fell to the ground.

**AN: A cliffhanger! How fun for me! Don't worry though I won't make you wait that long. The next chapter is already halfway done but anyway I have an important question for all you readers. This story is almost done and I am debating writing a sequel. So I've decided to put it up to you. Sequel or no? Anyway press that green button and tell me what you think. Peace out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Hey there! So I really hope you like this chapter (or hate it)! Extremes are always good. It means you're reacting to it. Anyway, I've been working on this for a very long time. Like you have no idea, so I'm excited that it's time to release it. So here it is! Chapter 23!**

**Disclaimer: Well I haven't done one of these in a while so I brought Yuki in to do this one!**

**Me: Hi Yuki! -fan girl squeal-**

**Yuki:-uncomfortable- Hello Miss.**

**Me: So are you excited for the chapter?**

**Yuki: Oh yes. Very much so.**

**Me: Yay!**

**Yuki: It's just too bad you don't own any of these characters other than Adrianna. Just too bad. **

**Me: Oh right. Well I thought it didn't matter but let's just get on with it?**

**Yuki: Yes.**

Adrianna's POV

"Please No. Oh God please no." I whispered, shaking ferociously as I crumpled onto my knees next to him. Tears streamed as I gently lifted his body off the pavement. Yuki tilted his head to look back at me, tears running down his face too, from the pain in his chest. I stripped his jacket off of him and held it to the wound, trying desperately to stop the bleeding as I also pulled out my phone.

"Yuki?" I asked, my voice shaking as well. "I'm going to call Momiji and Hatori, okay? Someone already called the ambulance. You're going to be alright, I promise you. But you have to tell me where we are okay?" He mumbled something and I did my best to decipher it.

Yuki gasped in pain as I pressed on the wound. My phone rang and finally Momiji answered.

"_Hey, What's up?"_ His voice said.

"Yuki's been shot." I sobbed into the phone, pressing it against my shoulder and ear to better position Yuki and the jacket against his wound.

_"What! Where are you?" _He frantically asked me.

"Bring Hatori. I think we're over by where you get tickets to go on the Ferris Wheel. Hurry Please!" I ended the call and turned to Yuki.

His eyes were shut in pain. The jacket that I held pressed to the bullet wound was stained with his blood. His breath was coming in short, painful bursts but it seemed like he could get enough air. There wasn't much more I could do for him except make sure he lived.

"Yuki?" I tried, again. This time, his eyes slowly opened to look at me, his face still tear stained.

"I love you; you know that, don't you?" I told him, not caring about the crowd now hovering around us and the people screaming. "That never ever changed Yuki. So please don't die." Tears still leaked down my face and a hand reached up to wipe them from my face as they dripped on his.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said. As the sirens suddenly came into earshot, he succeeded in giving me a grin. "Hear that? I'm going to be fine so don't cry. I hate when you cry over me. I love you too much to see you cry over me."

"How am I supposed to not cry?" I said, but the tears still stopped as a stretcher came crashing through the crowd. The EMT's scooped Yuki up gently, loading him onto the stretcher and out of my arms. They rushed him through the crowd and I followed along, trying desperately to keep up.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked, as they lifted him into the truck. More tears fell down my face. "Can I go with him?"

One of the EMT's turned to look at me. I must have looked a mess because he wordlessly put out his hand and helped me in next to the stretcher. I wiped some of the tears off as they closed the doors and started to leave.

"We'll do the best we can, sweetheart. I'm sure he'll be fine." He told me quietly, before turning back to help with Yuki.

I also turned back to Yuki. He lay there, stretched out, a breathing mask strapped on to his face. I studied his face, realizing for the first time that he was unconscious. As the ambulance lurched, I grabbed his hand in mine. It was limp but still warm. I took comfort in that and the fact that since he was unconscious, he couldn't feel any pain.

The moment we got to the hospital, it seemed like each event was a split second. The ambulance pulled in and, like lightning, the EMT's wheeled Yuki out and into the building, while a nurse took my hand and guided me into a sterile white waiting room. I sat there among people, some weeping horribly into their hands or the shoulders of someone close to them. Others just stared off at the walls with an awful expression on their face. I sat with those people; a feeling of numbness flooding through me until the other Sohmas came crashing in.

The Sohmas and friends flooded in towards me, demanding to see Yuki. The nurse in charge came around and told them sternly to sit down and a doctor would come out with news when they were ready. I watched as they turned quietly to fill up seats, most sitting around me, and then as Hatori talked quietly to the nurse and she directed him into the hall.

"Adrianna?" Someone asked me, shaking me out of my quiet stupor. I looked up to find Momiji, Tohru, and even Kyo, looking at me, concerned. "You're alright, aren't you? You're not hurt? Gosh, what happened?"

I stared at Momiji, who was speaking. "It was my fault. All my fault. And then, there was just so much blood. All over this stupid thing." I gestured, at the bag I was clenching in my hand, closing my eyes to try and block out the images.

"It's not your fault." Tohru said quietly, wrapping me in a hug as both of us started to tear up. I returned it and we sat there crying just like everyone else.

_2 hours later_

Hatori walked slowly out of that hallway, shaking his head slowly. I looked up quickly, eager to hear news, any news as long as it was good. Shigure was the first to reach him as he collapsed into a chair.

"Well, Hatori? How is he? Give us the news." Shigure asked fearfully. Hatori looked around at us quietly.

"He's stable for right now. He lost a lot of blood and the bullet pierced one of his lungs, breaking a couple ribs in the process and came out his shoulder but they were able to fix him up. They think he should make a full recovery but we'll have to watch these first couple of days to really see." We all breathed a collective sigh of relief as we registered the news. Hatori looked at all of us again.

"They're allowing a couple of family members at a time to go see him now that he's resting. I told them I'd bring the first group back with me. I'm sorry, everyone else, but you might as well go home seeing as how they're not letting anyone other than family see him at this moment." Hatori looked directly at me and Kakeru. I noticed how he didn't look at Tohru, who wasn't officially a part of the family.

"I'm going to see him now so I'll take Ayame, Shigure, Tohru, Kyo and Haru. Please try to be calm when you see him." He glared at Aya, who had a seriously worried face on. Hatori turned and the others turned to follow them but I grabbed Ayame's and Tohru's hands before they left.

"If I stay, will you guys tell me how he is? Since I can't go?" I asked pleadingly. They nodded and turned to go. Kakeru took the seat next to me as they left but we sat with each other in silence, each buried in our own thoughts.

When they returned, they looked slightly more relieved. Tohru even had a teeny smile on her

face. I looked up at them expectantly, as the other group went off with Hatori.

"How is he?" I asked, Kakeru leaning in next to me. "How did he sound?"

Tohru paused next to us. "He sounded exhausted and in pain but he was optimistic and was sure

he was going to be fine. That's Yuki-kun for you." Then Aya jumped in.

"He asked about you. He wanted to know if you were okay and how you were handling the

news. He wanted to know if you were worried. I don't know what you did to my little brother but

you have him wrapped around your finger." Ayame said fondly. I ducked my head down,

frowning, as the other group walked back in to the room.

"I wish I could see him. It's ridiculous how they only let family members go." The others

nodded.

"It is. Well, we're going to head home, since it's late. Hatori said he's going to stay with Yuki

tonight but he's going down to the cafeteria to eat now. Yuki's in room 122. Oh, and here are

your keys. Haru drove your car here for you." Momiji said, with a look at me. I nodded and the

whole group turned to leave.

Once they were far enough away, I looked at Kakeru who was getting ready to leave. I

eyed the hallway for a second and then turned back to him, grabbing his arm. I nodded at the hallway and raised my eyebrows.

"Come on." I said standing and pulling him with me. "Let's go see him." He grinned and looked around as we entered the hall. I started to pull him faster until we reached the closed door that said 122. I exchanged a glance with him as he quietly pushed the door open.

Yuki lay on a slim hospital bed, tubes running out of him. A couple of monitors beeped next to him. Two poles stood next to him, one holding a bag of blood and the other, a clear liquid. Kakeru and I approached the bedside quietly. Kakeru sighed as we got over there.

"He's asleep, the poor guy." I nodded, taking the sleeping Yuki's hand in mine, and wiping a stray piece of hair off his face.

"I'm glad he's getting some rest, though. He must be pretty tired after today. He's got to be hurting too, you know." I nodded again, still staring at Yuki. The longer I looked at him, the more I realized how fragile he looked and the more I compared this broken boy to the laughing, smiling Yuki I knew. The more I looked, the more it broke my heart.

"What were you thinking, you idiot?" I whispered, more tears starting to leak from my eyes. I turned to Kakeru. "I'm going to leave. Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I'm good. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked as I turned back to Yuki. I leaned down and lightly brushed my lips to his forehead, my head almost getting caught in the tangle of tubes and wires connecting him to the machines.

"I'm fine." I got up, following him but stopped at the doorway. I turned to take one more look at the sleeping boy.

"Bye Yuki. I love you." I said softly, as I turned and left.

I went to school the next day. I don't know how I managed to do it, but I did. The stares were expected from the other students. I could always depend on the stares being there after something happened with Yuki. They were routine.

I walked quietly into the classroom, plopping into my seat and tipping my head so my bangs covered part of my face. Hopefully it gave off the idea that I did not want to talk. Unfortunately for me, some people did not get the hint.

"What happened to Prince Yuki?" Motoko Minagawa asked, glaring down at me. Her minions stood behind her, arms crossed.

"He got shot. Didn't you hear?" I said bitterly, looking away from her.

"But why? How could anyone hurt him?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask the guy who shot him?" I said nastily. "Now would you back off?" I saw Tohru, Kyo and friends coming in as the Fan club left and groaned internally. More people who would want to talk.

"How are you doing?" Arisa asked me, as she took her seat next to me. I shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. Or I was until those idiotic Fan Club girls came and started questioning me." I murmured. Arisa ground her teeth so loudly I could hear it.

"When will they stop? They even had the nerve to question Tohru and Orangey this morning. Orange top almost punched one of them in the face." She looked over to Kyo to make sure he wasn't listening. "I mean, no matter what, the prince is still Orangey's cousin and they live together so it's gonna be a touchy subject. I'd like to beat them all with my pipe." She finished menacingly, and surprisingly, I nodded.

"They'd deserve it. They don't even know Yuki and they're obsessed with him." She looked at me, surprised as well.

"You're right." She agreed loudly. Class started quickly after our short conversation.

The rest of the school I spent most of the time trying to avoid my friends. I even went so far as to eat my lunch in the bathroom to hide from them. I didn't want any of them to know how I was feeling now. Or how much I didn't want to talk about Yuki.

I wasn't angry or upset, I was guilty. It was my fault and I knew it. I bet Yuki realizes it too. How could he not? If it wasn't for me, then Yuki would be fine and I knew that if I went to go see him he would call me out on it. Or worse, he wouldn't even want to see me at all and I just don't think I could bear it.

My plan worked out perfectly until after school. I joined the crowd that was slowly moving out but unfortunately, I ran into someone I knew. Who just happened to be Yuki's best friend.

"Adri!" He exclaimed, sounding pleased. "I'm glad I found you!" He started to pull me aside and I groaned.

"Why is it always you, Kakeru?" I muttered quietly. He looked at me but didn't say anything.

"So look, Adri, a bunch of us are going to see Yun-Yun today after the meeting. You should come." He said encouragingly. Dread filled my stomach and I shook my head.

"I can't today. There's family stuff that I can't get out of. Sorry maybe tomorrow?" I said quickly, looking down at my shoes.

"That's cool. I'm sure he'll understand." He peered a little closer at me. "You doing okay, though? No Fan girls messing with you? With Yuki out of commission I sort of feel obligated to look after you." Kakeru chuckled, trying to make it seem like a joke but I knew he meant it seriously.

"I'm fine. Bye, Kakeru." I said, quietly, practically running away from him. It must have looked suspicious, me running away, but I didn't care. I just had to get away from him.

The next days continued on in that fashion. I drew farther away from my friends, always making excuses to not go see Yuki. I didn't feel well, I had family stuff. Anything at all to get me out of it and it worked, at least for a couple of days it did.

It must have been a week and half after the shooting that Kakeru cornered me. I was on my phone at the time and I tried waving him away. When he didn't go away I said goodbye to my friend and got off the phone. I sighed at him staring at me.

"Kakeru, do you know how often I get to talk to my old friends? Not often. What do you want?" I asked him.

"You are going to see Yuki today." He stated, and his tone of voice dared me to challenge him. I was out of ideas for excuses so I decided to put it bluntly.

"No. I won't go." I said, challenging him. He glared at me and I retuned the glare.

"I don't understand why you're avoiding this Adrianna. What is so hard about going to see your boyfriend in the hospital?" Kakeru's voice started to rise as he spoke and people were starting to look at us.

"This isn't like you Kakeru. It's none of your business so would you just butt out?" I said, turning to go. Kakeru grabbed my arm.

"What is it with you? Yuki loves you and you're avoiding him when he needs you the most. I may be your friend but Yuki is my best friend and you're hurting him. So why the heck are you avoiding him?" He practically shouted at me.

"It's my fault!" I answered him just as loudly before realizing what I had just yelled. He blinked and stepped back.

"What?" He asked quietly. I pulled him over to the corner to explain.

"It's my fault he got shot. You see, that day at the beach, the guy who shot Yuki stole my bag and Yuki asked me if I wanted him to get the bag and I nodded. So Yuki chased after the guy, they got in a fight and the guy just pulled out his gun and shot Yuki. So you see, it's my fault Yuki got hurt." I finished, shaking my head at the ground.

"Yuki doesn't see it that way, Adri." Kakeru's tone had gotten a lot softer. "You need to talk to him. You can't go through the rest of your life thinking this was your fault. Do you have your car here?" I nodded quietly.

"Okay. We are going to the hospital now." His voice told me it was not up to discussion and I followed after him, searching in my bag for my keys.

I drove Kakeru and myself to the hospital and parked. We sat in the car for a few minutes, as I gathered my courage. Kakeru finally opened his car door and motioned for me to get out as well.

"Come on, Adri. Everything will be fine, I promise." He smiled at me and I nodded.

As we walked into the hospital, Kakeru waved to a couple people he knew and gained his signature silly grin back. I, on the other hand, was a wreck. With each step I grew more nervous and Kakeru joking with the hospital staff didn't help.

"Kakeru, should I bring a card? Or flowers? You bring people in hospitals flowers, right?" I asked anxiously and Kakeru chuckled at me.

"You can pick some flowers up in the gift shop, okay? Calm down, though. You'll be fine." He pointed over to the gift shop and I walked over there. I browsed around, trying to stall but eventually I chose some daisies and a little get well card.

"Okay Kakeru. I'm ready." I told him and we headed off down the hall.

Kakeru and I walked silently for a while before either of us said anything. I think it was because neither of us knew what to say to each other. Kakeru knew I was nervous and didn't push it and I was too nervous to say anything.

"His room's right there." He pointed to the door. "Are you ready?" I took a deep breath and nodded.

We walked up together quietly and peered into the room. Yuki was up and talking to a girl. Motoko Minagawa, president of his fan club to be exact. They were laughing and smiling together and their faces were close together. A little too close to be comfortable, if you ask me. She put her hand on his thigh and Yuki did nothing to remove it. Yuki had already moved on after a week? I looked at Kakeru with a hurt expression and shoved the flowers and card into his hands.

"Here. Take them. I knew this was a mistake." I said, turning away and hurrying off down the hall.

"Adri!" Kakeru yelled after me.

Yuki's POV

"Adrianna?" I asked, confused, turning towards Kakeru. "She was here?" I turned back to Motoko. "Thanks Motoko for the notes and the homework. You can go now."

She picked up her stuff and waved as she left. I turned back to Kakeru who was glaring at me. He was holding yellow daisies and a card in his hand and frankly he looked very angry.

"What is it Kakeru? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him, shifting painfully.

"Do you know how much I had to convince Adri to come here? And then we get here and you're getting cozy with that girl! I cannot believe you Yun-Yun! I thought you wanted to see her!" He exploded angrily. My mouth dropped.

"Adri saw that? That was nothing. Motoko was just dropping off homework for me." I explained.

"Well, it didn't look like nothing. Adri definitely didn't take it as nothing." He said stubbornly, laying the flowers down on my bedside table.

"Well it was. Could you go get her Kakeru? Please?" I asked quietly. He sighed.

"Sure, although I don't know how I'm going to convince her this time. She already thinks the shooting was her fault so I'm sure she doesn't blame you for moving on." He said, turning out the door, leaving me to dwell on that.

Adrianna's POV

I made it to the gift shop before realizing that I shouldn't even be upset. Of course Yuki would move on. Why would he want to be with someone who got him shot? I couldn't expect that of him. Motoko passed me as I stood there and smirked at me. I turned to go back and saw Kakeru jogging towards me. He looked ridiculous.

"Kakeru," I said, giggling just a little bit when he reached me out of breath. "Is that really how you run?"

He shot a glare at me while he caught his breath. "Yes. Now let's go see Yuki. That thing with Motoko was nothing. She was just dropping off homework and you know how he is. All polite and stuff. So come on."

"Oh alright." I gave in and accepted my fate. He grabbed my arm and started to tug me back down the hall towards Yuki's room again.

Standing in Yuki's doorway for the second time, I really took everything in. Balloons in one corner, the flowers I brought on the bed stand but mostly I looked at how white and sterile the room really was. Right in the middle of all this white was Yuki, with less tubes than the last time I saw him, looking back at me.

"Adrianna." He said quietly. I smiled tentatively and Kakeru gave me a little nudge inside. I took a couple of steps towards the bed before stopping to glance nervously back at Kakeru.

"Hi Yuki." I took the seat next to the bed and we stared at each other, silence settling in between us.

"Well, I just leave you two alone to discuss things. Have fun." Kakeru announced, breaking the silence before skipping off to wherever he went. Yuki and I remained silent for a few more minutes before Yuki said anything.

"You've been avoiding me." He stated almost casually. I looked at him, before looking quickly back down again.

"Yes." I answered. I couldn't deny it to his face.

"You think the shooting is your fault?" He asked me blankly.

"Yes." I answered again.

"Adrianna, look at me." He waited till I looked up to meet his eyes. He smiled at me. "This is not your fault, alright? The only person at fault here is the guy who did the shooting. Understand?" He finished.

"Yuki, you wouldn't be in here if it wasn't for me wanting that bag so much." I argued and he shook his head.

"Adrianna, I would have gone after that guy even if you hadn't asked me to get the bag. Do you think I really would have let someone get away with stealing from you?"

"No. But-" I tried to say but he cut me off.

"Exactly. I don't blame you at all. So will you stop avoiding me already?" I sighed.

"Alright Yuki." He grinned and patted a spot on the bed next to him.

"Well then, come sit up here with me. I did miss you, you know." I hopped lightly onto the bed and he put his arm around me, pulling me against him.

"Are you sure this is okay?" I asked him, looking at the doorway. He chuckled a bit and I looked up to see him wince at the movement.

"Since when have we cared if things were okay?" He countered and I shook my head.

"No, I meant is it okay for you? Are you okay?" I pried, concerned. His smile faltered a little bit and I pushed the idea. "You can tell me Yuki. I promise not to avoid you this time."

"I'm fine, promise." He told me. I rolled my eyes at him for that stupid line.

"I've heard that line before Yuki. Seriously though, I'm worried about you." He sighed.

"It still hurts if I move too much. Plus when I breathe or sneeze. But the medication helps and I'm getting better every day." He admitted to me, looking away. I reached up with my hand to stroke his cheek. His breath hitched and he winced as he coughed a little.

"Yuki, I'm so sorry. I should have been here with you. No matter what I thought I should have been here." I told him quietly, as our eyes met again. He said nothing but nodded, my hand still on his face.

I gently wrapped my arms around his neck, carefully making sure I didn't touch anything that would cause him pain. He hesitated but allowed me to draw him close, his head finally resting in the crook of my neck. He in turn wrapped his good arm around my waist, burying his face into my hair.

"I needed you." He said, muffled by my hair. I stroked his back for a while before answering.

"I know. I'm sorry." We sat there for a while, clinging to each other, trying to get back the time and the trust we had lost. When we finally drew apart, I wiped at my eyes. I hadn't even realized I'd been crying until then.

I looked at Yuki and drank it all in. He was here and he was alive. I stroked his cheek again and this time he held it to his face. I was forced to look back into his eyes and realize what I hadn't before. Yuki was exhausted and I was keeping him from sleeping.

"You're tired." I stated softly. He nodded but didn't move. "You should sleep Yuki."

"You'll go away." His voice reminded me of a child, a little scared that what he was seeing might be a dream. I shook my head at him.

"I'll come back. Tomorrow, and every day after that. I won't abandon you again, I promise. So rest." He studied me, before sliding back slowly to rest his head on the pillow.

"Stay until I fall asleep?" It was a question I agreed to wholeheartedly. Of course I would stay.

I took his hand in mine, while using the other one to stroke his hair. My fingers roamed gently on his scalp, threading through the silvery hair. His eyelids closed, while his lips quirked into a tiny smile. I gave a little sigh as I watched my wounded, sleeping prince. He was too good for me.

"I'm too lucky." I whispered and his smile got a little bigger. I knew he was listening and I stopped the rhythmic stroking of his hair and gently brought our tangled hands up to my lips. "I love you, Yuki."

"I love you more." He whispered back, falling into our pattern. A full blown smile graced his lips now and I wore my own.

"I know, now sleep." I said softly, and returned to stroking his hair. I continued to do that until I noticed his chest had started to fall evenly, his breathing matching it. I gently untangled my hands and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Yuki." I whispered, taking off to go find Kakeru.

I walked into school happier than I had been in a while. I had seen Yuki, and he didn't think it was my fault. He missed me. I was practically giddy when I ran into Tohru and Kyo. Tohru grinned back at me, and Kyo managed to give me a twisted smile.

"Hi guys." I said, dropping my stuff in my seat before heading over to them.

"Hey Adri. We heard you went to see Yuki yesterday." Tohru dropped, hunting for details.

"Yeah I did. Kakeru cornered me and I'm glad I went. I'm going after school today if you guys want a ride." They shook their heads.

"I'm sorry, Adri. I have to go to work after school but I wish I could go with you." Tohru said sadly.

"I'm sure Yuki will understand. Oh well, it'll just be and him then." I finished as the bell rang and we took our seats.

The rest of the school day was uneventful, flowing into a blurry haze of classes in which I paid no attention at all. I was surprised I was still acing all my classes, even though I never even listened to the teachers. School was just easy now that all of us were near graduation.

I ran into Kakeru on the way to my car. I asked him if he wanted to come with me to see Yuki but he told me he had a date with his girlfriend planned. He felt that he had been abandoning her since the shooting and that he should probably spend some time with her. I agreed and told him to have fun. Yuki and I could have some alone time to talk then if he wasn't there.

The car ride was short but parking at the hospital was a pain. It took me forever but I finally found a spot I could fit into. I dashed through the parking lot and found my way to Yuki's room. He sat there watching television and he looked so bored I was glad that I was there.

"Knock, knock." I rapped my fist for emphasis and smiled at him. He looked over and smiled.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to come back." He said relieved. I shook my head at him.

"I promised I would. I'm sorry." I said as I walked over to his bedside. He shook his head a little and winced. My brows furrowed as I looked at him concerned.

"What's wrong? Is your neck hurting you?" I perched on the bed next to him, my bag plopped right next to me, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled when I drew back.

"A little. It's just in knots and it kind of aches from them." I frowned at this thought. I hated to see him in more pain than he already was.

"I could work out the knots if you want, Yuki." I proposed, looking down at the sheets embarrassed. It would require me to get behind him and massage his neck.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He murmured quietly, and I looked up at him shocked. Then I carefully wiggled myself so that I was sitting behind him on the pillows, my legs crossed and pressed gently across his lower back.

"This okay? Is it uncomfortable?" I asked him and he shook his head slightly.

"No you're fine." I nodded even though he couldn't see me and put my hands delicately on his shoulder. He was so tense.

I started on the shoulder that wasn't injured. I pushed at the muscles with my fingertips, and kneaded with my knuckles, relaxing them bit by bit. It was very calming and I thought Yuki had almost fallen asleep by the way he was breathing until he spoke.

"Adrianna?" He asked quietly. I made a sound to let him know I was listening and encouraged him to go on. "What are you doing this weekend?"

It took me a while to answer him. I continued with massaging him, moving on to a side of his neck. He let out a soft moan and I knew I was working in the right area. He had so many knots in his neck and shoulders but I wasn't surprised. I mean look at his situation. As I worked I answered him.

"I'm not sure. Why?" I said as I moved on to the other side of his neck.

"Well, it's just, um." He paused.

"What is it, Yuki?" I encouraged him, finishing that side of his neck and placing my fingers lightly on his wounded shoulder.

"It just gets a little lonely here at the hospital." He admitted, as I pressed down on his shoulder. My touches were feather light while still trying to work the knots. He gasped in pain when I got too close to the injury. I stopped and held my breath as I let my hand trail down to feel it. I traced a finger around before letting out the breath.

"Oh." I scrambled out from behind Yuki to sit next to him. "Does that feel better?"

"Yeah, it does." He moved his neck back and forth. "But you didn't…"

"I know. I'll see what I can do, Yuki. But I have to go, alright? I'll be back tomorrow." I said, gathering my things. He looked at me sadly. I frowned to see him upset, so taking a quick glance at the door, kissed him quickly. He smiled when I walked a couple steps away.

"Bye, Adrianna." Blowing him a kiss, I walked out the door.

"See you, Yuki." As soon as I was out of sight, I whipped out my phone and dialed a few numbers.

Saturday rolled around quickly and I found myself standing outside Yuki's door, a huge grin on my face. I knocked and he turned to look at me. He grinned back and motioned for me to come in.

"Hey, I didn't know if you were coming." He said. I shrugged.

"Well, I didn't want to let you know about your surprise." He blinked at me in confusion, as I walked over to the doorway again and made a gesture.

Suddenly the room was flooding with people. All of our friends had come to spend the day with him, including the ex Anti Yuki Club and Kakeru's girlfriend. We were all there, crowded into that tiny hospital room and Yuki started to laugh.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. Thanks for coming everyone." He stopped laughing to grin at everyone in the room. They just looked at each other and smiled.

"You said you were lonely and I figured your birthday party didn't go so well, so this is kind of like a redo coupled with a pre-Grad party plus we all wanted to see you." I explained, hopping onto the bed next to him. "So we brought movies, cards, board games, anything you could want. So let's have some fun."

As the others popped in a movie and took seats around the room, I rested my head on Yuki's shoulder and he whispered in my ear, "Thank you." I only nodded in reaction and started to watch the movie.

The rest of the day went smoothly. We all had a lot of fun, laughing and playing around. I don't think the smile ever left Yuki's face while everyone was there. It was overall a great time and I was a little sad as they all trailed out of the room, saying their goodbyes. I snuggled up to Yuki when we were the last ones in the room. He kissed me and smiled.

"I've been waiting to do that all day. Thank you for all this." I smiled bashfully at him.

"It was my pleasure. Actually, it made me kind of sad." I confessed, looking at him.

"Why?" He said, playing with a piece of my hair, frowning.

"Well, we're going to be gone next year and we won't be able to hang out like this anymore. I'm just sad that we're growing up." I said. He pulled me a little closer and kissed the top of my head.

"Me too." We were silent for a while after that, holding each other. Both lost in our own thoughts, it was a while before Yuki said anything.

"Adrianna, that day at the beach. Why did you want the bag so much?" He looked out the window as he spoke.

"It's stupid. I didn't want him to take your birthday present. We were already walking on eggshells with you being mad at me and I just had this irrational fear that you would break up with me completely if that guy ran off with your present." I told him, ashamed.

"Oh. The present must have been nice." He said, and I couldn't see his face to know what he was thinking.

"It's in my bag. I brought it today." I pulled it in front of me, handing the present to him. He silently ripped the paper off and held the gift in his hands.

"It's a wallet." He said emotionless. He flipped it open and stared at the picture inside. "With a picture of us in it."

"Yeah," I said queasily. "I bought before our fight, and I picked out a picture from the date you planned. I knew you needed a new one, and I thought that if I gave you one with a picture of us in it, if you ever got lonely or sad, that you could open it up and know that no matter where you were someone would always love you. It's stupid, I know." I looked down at my lap.

"Adrianna, I'm feeling kind of tired. Do you think you could go now?" He asked sounding choked up. I blinked, feeling confused.

"Um sure." I said, packing up my stuff. "I'll see you tomo-"

"And could you not come back for a while? I think I need some space." He said, cutting me off. I scooted off the bed and walked to the door. I turned to him, blinking hard to keep tears back.

"Sure, Yuki. Bye." I fled the room, not looking back.

Yuki's PoV

I watched Adrianna as she walked away and then turned to the present in my lap. I touched the picture in it gently, one of Adrianna and I both laughing and grinning at each other. Then I reached for the phone and dialed a number.

"Kakeru, I need your help. I want to pick out a ring."

**AN: And that my friends, is how you end a chapter. Sorry this took longer than I thought it would. Anyway if you can't tell I decided to go ahead with a sequel. Now the next and last chapter might take a while so try to be patient. Also, thank you again to everyone who reviewed and I encourage more people to do so. Peace out!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Last Chapter time! Sad, yes but after over a year of working on this story it is finally coming to an end. Thanks to everyone who commented and I will start the sequel soon. So buckle up everyone, it's time to read. Also, I'm pretty sure Graduation in the story is nothing like graduation in Japan. So sorry, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets. All of the characters agree with me on this. I only own Adrianna and this plotline here.**

Adrianna's POV

I stared around my room, soaking in the whitewashed walls and blue bedspread. Boxes stacked around the room, most of my things packed up for college. All that was left was a few choice things, half of my clothes and the bed, where my graduation robes lay, staring up at me. I reached down to pick them up, my curls falling over my shoulder.

"Adrianna, are you ready? Come down so we can see you!" My mom called from downstairs. I threw the robes on quickly and walked down the stairs. My parents stood waiting with cameras, and when I came down their mouths formed little o's.

"Look at our girl, all grown up. I can't believe you're finally graduating!" My mom gushed, rushing over to fix my robes and handing me my cap.

"Yes, she is. Now move away so I can take a picture, honey. Adrianna, smile for the camera." I grinned at my dad, and a flash went off. My mother and he took pictures for a couple of minutes before finally allowing me to move off the stairs.

"You guys are going to make me late for my own graduation." I grumbled, grabbing my purse and keys. They exchanged a look before walking out to their car. They had been doing that for the past week since I had stopped going to the hospital.

Driving to Graduation was uneventful as I tuned out the chatter, my parents driving me. Finding a parking spot there was like trying to find a needle in a haystack but we finally managed to find one. I waved to my parents and told them I would see them later, running off to see my friends.

I found the group standing a little ways away from where the ceremony would take place. They waved and yelled as I came closer, everyone obviously excited for today. I grinned and waved back, joining them.

"Isn't today exciting?" Tohru asked, bouncing around me. Momiji glomped on to me, and I laughed, nodding.

"Good luck today, Adri!" Momiji said. "And everyone else, too!" He said looking around.

"Thanks, Momiji but I don't think it will be that hard. I mean, Kakeru's got the hard job making a speech since Yuki…" My sentence trailed off as I mentioned Yuki. I was trying so hard not to think about him today. I looked at Momiji who had detached himself from me. He gave me a quizzical look before answering.

"Right…" A bell went off before he could say anymore.

"Gotta go, Momiji. See you after, okay?" I grinned and then ran with the others to my seat.

We all split apart to sit in alphabetical order, Tohru and Hana just a few seats away from me. I grinned at them before turning to look up at the stage where the principal was standing. He started his speech when everyone had taken their seats, a hush falling over my classmates and I. He complimented us on our commitment and praised us for finally getting here. He finally introduced our valedictorian and we cheered. I whistled, knowing that Kakeru was taking Yuki's place so I was shocked to see Yuki walking up to the podium, one arm hooked through a sling but wearing the same robes as everyone else.

"Good morning, everyone." He said as the cheers increased. I sat there staring at him, mouth open wide, as he continued with his speech. I shot a quick glance at Tohru, who winked at me. Actually, winked, which means she knew all along. I turned back to catch the last of his speech.

"And so I compliment you, my friends. Each of us has grown through these years, and while we will be leaving this place behind, I know we will keep each other in our hearts forever. Thank you and Congratulations." He finished and uproar went through the seats.

Everyone was standing, clapping and screaming for him. I joined slowly as his eyes flickered across the crowd. They landed on me but I looked away, cheering for him with everyone else. I was happy for him, I really was, but I just didn't know what to do with myself. The principal took the podium from him and started to read off names. The ceremony went quickly after that. I got my diploma, shook hands with the principal and posed with it. I grinned as he closed the ceremony, and let the weight of the whole thing sink in. I had finally graduated.

"Yes!" A collective scream ran through the graduates as we through our caps in the air. I grabbed mine as it came down and fought my way over to my friends. We had a giant group hug, even Kyo was pulled in as we celebrated.

"We did it!" I cried and they all agreed enthusiastically. We broke apart to find our families and take pictures but agreed to meet at the party later that night. I wandered off, looking for my parents, when I bumped into the exact person I did not want to talk to.

"Oh sorry about that." That all too familiar voice said, looking down at me. "Adrianna! I've been looking for you."

"Yuki." I answered politely, avoiding his eyes. "Why would you be looking for me?"

"Why else? I wanted to celebrate with you. Oh and give you this." Gripping my arm, he pulled me into his chest, next to his sling. I stood there for a second, breathing in the smell of him before stepping back.

"No offense Yuki, but last time we talked you didn't want to do anything with me and now you're here acting as if nothing happened. I'm just a little confused." I said exasperatedly, glaring up at him. His smile faltered for a second.

"Oh. Adrianna, I wasn't mad. I just wanted to surprise you, thats all. And I couldn't do it with you coming over all the time, could I? I guess I could have handled it a little better though." He contemplated. I sighed, rolling my eyes. I forgave him in a second, of course and threw my arms around him, careful of the sling.

"You are such an idiot." I sighed, and he stroked my hair fondly.

"Yes but you love me anyway. I love you, by the way." His tone condescending at first, but softened when he spoke the three little words I love to here.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." I complained, kissing him anyway before pulling away. "So why were you looking for me? Isn't Aya here to see you?"

"Yuki, there you are!" Aya exclaimed, scooping his younger brother up. I snickered. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"You had to mention him, didn't you?" Yuki glared at me. "Yes Ayame, here I am. Thank you for coming."

"Oh how could I miss it? Even our parents are here today to celebrate you!" Aya gushed. Yuki looked panicked at the thought of this. I was suddenly reminded of the fact that I had never met Yuki's parents before.

"Can I meet them?" I asked, turning to Yuki. He looked stricken, a deer in headlights expression on his face.

"But, but, but…" He sputtered and then sighed. "Oh alright. Come on, lead the way, Ayame."

Ayame bounced happily and threw an arm around me. Yuki glared at him before pushing him away and putting his good arm around me. Aya chattered aimlessly, as he led us through a pathway of bodies, stopping every now and then to have people fawn over Yuki. We moved slowly but finally stopped in front of a couple who resembled Aya and Yuki a bit.

"Hello, Mother. Father." Yuki bowed slightly to his parents before introducing me. "This is my girlfriend, Adrianna."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." I bowed as well, when a figure stepped out of the shadows behind them.

"Congratulations, Yuki and Adrianna." Akito smiled creepily at us when I rose. I could feel Yuki tense next to me and shot him a smile for support. "Adrianna, I have missed you."

"So this is the girl everyone's been talking about. The American." The woman said, looking me up and down. She looked a bit like Yuki but her face was too severe to really see a similarity. "Are you sure you want to choose my son?"

"Sorry?" I asked, shocked. Puzzled, I looked at Yuki, who was looking at the ground. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, are you sure you want to choose him over Akito-sama? Obviously, you don't want to make the wrong mistake and Akito-sama is definitely the better choice." She sneered when she referred to her son. I stood there blinking for a few seconds before responding.

"Is this a joke?" I asked harshly. Yuki's face snapped up to see my face. I'm sure he could hear what was coming in my voice. "Are you seriously telling me you prefer Akito over your own son? Yuki is the most amazing person I know and you're telling me I'm making the wrong choice! What kind of mother are you? And you!" I turned to Akito.

"Adrianna." Yuki warned me, quietly, glancing at me but I was on a roll. All the disgust I had suppressed since Yuki had told me his story was just bursting to get out.

"You make me sick, Akito. I know what you did to Yuki and how you tried to break us up. It is just so wrong Akito! Then you go out with me. Do you know how stupid that makes me feel? I just can't believe how much of an idiot I was." I breathed in, addressing them both now. "I love Yuki, and that will not change ever."

I pulled Yuki away by his hand, trudging behind me. Before I knew it we were a little bit away from the thinning crowd. I stopped and turned back towards him, an apologetic look etched on my face but I didn't get to say anything as he crushed me into his chest. Both arms went around me, the sling scratching the back of my neck. He buried his face in my hair as I stood there as shocked as I was a minute ago. I slowly returned the hug and kissed the side of his head.

"You are the most amazing person, I know. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you." He said into my ear. I smiled, even though he couldn't see.

"All I did was tell the truth, Yuki. Honestly, they had it coming." He straightened up and laughed a bit, while I helped him back into the sling. "Now come on, my parents are probably wondering where I am."

Finding my parents was easy, as they were looking for us too, Ayame joining them. They all had cameras out, ready to document the occasion. I let the adults separate us for a couple of pictures by ourselves before joining up to take photos with each other. Ayame jumped into a couple of the pictures and the gang even took some as they were leaving.

Finally it was time to go as both of us had to get ready for the party. Yuki turned to leave with Ayame, looking to where their parents and Akito were waiting and grimaced. I looked at them too and caught Akito's eye. I smirked at him before calling out to Yuki.

"Yuki, I forgot something." He turned to me as I bounced up to him, leaning down a bit.

"What is it?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"This." I grabbed the back of his neck, bringing his lips to mine. He was surprised at first, but quickly got into it, putting his one hand on the small of my back and pulling me closer. Breaking away to breathe, I swiped the back of my hand across my mouth. "That should give your parents something to talk about."

He laughed. "I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too."

I went home to get ready for the party, happier than I had been in a while. I was practically bouncing as I got to my house, dancing around in the hallways and driving my parents crazy. My mom grabbed my arm as I hopped up the stairs.

"Adrianna." She smiled a little at me. "Yuki. He really loves you, you know? You love him?" She asked me in English.

"Yeah, I do, mom. I really do love him, more than anything." I answered back in English. I realized how good it felt to speak English again.

"Good. I just wanted to know. So you're going to that party tonight?" She said nonchalantly. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'll probably just stay over with Tohru but I might come home late. Actually, I should probably go get ready right now since I'm walking over there."

"Alright, just say goodbye to your father and me before you leave." I nodded again and rushed up to my room.

I walked over to my half empty closet, and pulled out the new dress I had bought for the party a couple of weeks ago. It was a black halter top dress that clung to me until it flared out at my hips and ended mid-thigh. I stepped into it, and walked over to the mirror to check myself out. Not bad, I have to admit. I touched up my make-up and pulled my curls into a high ponytail without brushing them.

Hurrying down the stairs, I blew a kiss to my parents and yelled goodbye over my shoulder. I could hear their laughter as I dashed out the door but was too excited to care. I slowed down as I came to the path and let the distant music lead my way.

I stepped out of the shrubbery to find the Sohma house spilling with people. A ton of them cheered as I walked over. I waved and grinned, shouting hello's back to them over the music. I walked over to some girls from my class, who raised their drinks to me.

"Have you guys seen the Sohmas and Tohru?" I yelled over the music. They gestured behind them.

"In the back, where the music and drinks are." One girl said and I thanked her walking past them.

I walked through the house, acknowledging people I knew, stopping every now and then to say hi to them or dance a little bit. I was almost out to the back when a large person grabbed on to me, gushing and spewing. Of course he had a partner with him and I was encased between them.

"Aya! Shigure! Get off me!" I wiggled around trying to break loose but they held firm.

"Ah my brother's little flower, how you have helped him grow. And now you both have graduated and you are taking him away from me." Aya cried.

"What will I do without young Yuki in my house, breaking it? " Shigure chimed in. They both squeezed tighter as I struggled harder until they suddenly released me. I looked up to find Yuki and Hatori standing over us.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yuki said darkly. I threw my arms around him, snuggling into his chest. Hatori made a disapproving sound as Yuki put his arm and sling around me. He kissed me on the forehead before turning back to the guys.

"Don't torture my girlfriend every time you see her alright?" They shared a secretive look between them before nodding and running off. Yuki then looked down at me. I stepped back to let him get the full look. He blushed pink as he studied me.

"Hi. Are you sure you're my girlfriend? I mean, you are way too pretty to be with me." I laughed at him and nodded.

"Yes I am most definitely with you. Or did you forget that in the last couple of hours? Will I have to remind you?" I asked him, inching closer to him when Hatori made a sound.

"Oh right, Hatori, you are still here. Anyway look I'm fine so you don't have to follow me everywhere. Go enjoy the party with Shigure and Ayame." Yuki said quickly, embarrassed. Hatori nodded at him and managed a smile at me before leaving. I started to laugh as soon as he was out of sight, Yuki joining in.

"We should really pay attention to who is around us." I managed to get out. He nodded, still smiling at me. I took his hand. "Now escort me to the music, sir, I am ready to party on."

He led me out into his crowded backyard. There was a makeshift stage on one end where Kakeru was DJ-ing and there was a table with drinks and snacks a little to the left of it. Lights had been strung up through the trees plus the lights coming from the house was enough to illuminate it. I was more focused on the throng of dancing kids and I turned to Yuki with a hopeful expression on my face.

"Oh no." He pointed to his sling. "No dancing tonight. I just got out of the hospital a couple of days ago. You go have fun though."

I pouted. "Alright. Go mingle and have fun with your friends while I'm dancing, though. I'll find you later." I told him, giving him a kiss before running off to join the group.

I danced a few songs, before stepping out to grab a drink and talk with Yuki. It really was too bad that he couldn't dance with me. I looked around for him as I went to the table and spotted him on the stage talking with Kakeru and Tohru. I shrugged it off and headed back into the dancing, knowing I'd have time to talk to him later.

I got to dance to one more song before Yuki's face came over the speakers. Everyone stopped to look up at him and he grinned, looking nervous. He glanced at Kakeru and Tohru who gave him thumbs up. He nodded and started to speak.

"Hi everyone. I just want to thank you all for coming." A cheer went up through the whole property and he just nodded. "I want to congratulate Tohru on planning this whole thing and to Kakeru for Dj-ing tonight. You guys are awesome."

I turned to clap for Tohru and Kakeru who both blushed, waving at the crowd of people before the attention turned back to Yuki.

"That's not why I'm up here though. As most of you know, this year's been kind of rough for me and there's one person who has really been there for me, Adrianna. Where are you, Adrianna?" He addressed the crowd. I raised my hand sheepishly and the crowd parted as he got off the stage.

"Adrianna, I met you at the beginning of this year and in the first couple of weeks, I just knew there was something between us. Still, there was always something getting in the way of our relationship yet you still tell me you love me." He made his way over to me, talking on the way. I blushed slightly looking around at the crowd.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" I hissed at him. He didn't answer me though, just kept on talking.

"Before you, Adrianna, I was self-conscious, and I hated myself. You came and changed all that. I no longer care what people think of me because there is only one person's opinion I care about. Yours." He was standing in front of me now, beaming. I was completely red now, blushing like crazy.

"That's great, Yuki, but you really don't have to do this in public. I'd be fine with you doing this somewhere private." He ignored me again and I sighed, shaking my head. I smiled all the same though.

"Adrianna, I love you more than anything in the world. I can't imagine living a day without you. I want the world to know it, too. When people look at you, I want them to know that you are mine and that I love you." While he was talking, he got down on one knee, and my hands flew up to cover my mouth. I can't believe this was really happening. What was I supposed to do, just stand here?

"So, Adrianna, will you marry me?" He pulled out a box and opened it. In it was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen and I looked at his face. His face was hopeful but terrified.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. I can't believe this is really happening. Yes I'll marry you. Yes." I started to cry a little bit as Yuki stood up, the biggest grin on his face. A loud cheer went up from the crowd as Yuki pulled me into his arms and kissed me, the rest of the world forgotten. It was beautiful, his hand on my face pulling it to reach his, getting my tears all over his hand.

When he stepped back, he put the ring on me and everyone surged around to get a good look at it. Well everyone except the Fan Girls who had started to weep but I didn't care. I had just gotten engaged to the most wonderful man in the world and I wasn't going to let them ruin it.

It was a while before we got out of the pack to see his family, and by that time people were heading home. They congratulated us on the way out, and soon the house was empty other than the Sohmas, Tohru, Kakeru, and me. I stared at them, Yuki's arm around my waist as they all grinned at me, even Kyo.

"You all knew, didn't you? That's what all the looks were about." I glared at them playfully, not really angry. They laughed and nodded.

"It's all Yun-Yun's been talking about. I actually went to pick out the ring with him the day he got out of the hospital. This guy was so nervous you'd say no, he couldn't think straight." Kakeru explained.

"Why would I say no?" I asked. Yuki kissed the top of my head in reply as Kakeru laughed.

"That's what I told him. Anyway, I'm going to head home. See you guys later." He said as he walked out the door. We all shouted goodbye to him as he left.

I yawned as we walked over to a couch, the others heading to their perspective rooms, the adults going into the kitchen to talk. Sitting down, I snuggled into Yuki, shutting my eyes. He started to stroke my hair, pulling me closer to him.

"Tired?" He asked teasingly. I nodded in response. "Well, we have had a long day. Graduated and engaged in one night. Certainly is something to think about."

"Yeah I can't believe it. Do you mind if I stay here tonight? I don't feel like walking to my house." I asked, looking up at him. He smiled.

"Sure, I'm sure Tohru will let you stay in her room." He said starting to get up. I held him down by his hand.

"I don't want to stay with Tohru. I want to stay with you." I said quietly, slightly embarrassed but determined.

"Oh. Okay. Sure. I think I have a t-shirt and pants you can borrow too. Come on." He blushed pink but pulled me up by the hand and led me to his room.

It was a fairly sized room, the bed pushed against one wall, a desk and the closet on the other side. There wasn't much decoration but the bed was messy and there was a pile of laundry on the floor. Yuki went to rummage in the closet while I went to look at the desk. There were papers covering it, rough drafts of his valedictorian speech, college acceptance letters, a note from Hatori reminding him to take his medicine, and a picture of us. I picked up the picture, studying it. Yuki came up behind me, looking at it over my shoulder.

"I got you some stuff. Oh that. You probably don't even remember taking that." He mused as I looked at. I shook my head.

"Of course I do. This was the day we had our first kiss." It was. I was grinning with the stuffed rat in my arms, Yuki standing with his arm around me smiling too. Yuki kissed me on the cheek.

"Yeah it was. I love this picture. Anyway, here," He said, taking it from me and giving me something to sleep in. He placed it back on the desk, on top of all the pictures. "So I'll just leave while you change okay."

"Yuki, you don't have to." I said but he was already shutting the door behind him. I changed quickly, tying his pants tightly so they wouldn't fall down. I opened the door to find him waiting outside. "I'm done."

"Alright. I have a sleeping bag, so I'll take the floor and you can have the bed." He said, being the chivalrous gentleman he was. I shook my head.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor. We can share the bed. It's not like we're going to do anything tonight and we have just slept together before, remember?" I told him as he looked at the bed.

"I don't know. Everybody will get the wrong impression." He sounded concerned but I argued with him.

"Yuki we are going to get married. Who cares what they think? We know we're not doing anything so what does it matter? They're going to think it no matter if we share the bed or not." He nodded at my argument, giving in.

"Alright, I'm going to change. No peeking got it." I laughed but nodded, covering my eyes with my hands.

I peeked anyway, just as he was tugging off his shirt. I grinned, looking at his bare back, my eyes flickering quickly to the bandages. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him, my hands coming to rest on his abs.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help but peeking." I could feel him chuckle at my words, as he turned around slowly in my arms.

"That is just like you, isn't it?" He turned slowly, still locked in my embrace. He smiled down at me, and brushed the hair off my face as I looked up at him. "So are you going to let me put on a shirt?"

"No. I kind of like the view." I said, looking at his chest before looking back up at him devilishly. He blushed pink. "I might though, but it'll cost you."

"Yeah, what? This?" He leaned down to lock lips with me, his hands at my waist. I moved mine up to his neck, sliding over his bandages lightly but he didn't seem to notice with the way he was kissing me. I pulled him in, enjoying the taste of him. He drew away first guiltily, unhooking my hands from the back of his neck. Shaking his head, he put his shirt on, wincing when he moved his shoulder. "Can you imagine what someone would say if they came in and saw me shirtless, kissing you? That would be bad."

I pouted all the same, taking a seat on the bed. "Yeah it probably would be. Still, it's not my fault I like kissing you."

"Oh and it's mine?" He raised an eyebrow, as he walked over to turn off the light. I crawled under the covers and a few seconds later there was creak on the other side and Yuki rolled over next to me. I cuddled into his open arms, using his chest as a pillow.

"Yes, you taste too good." I mumbled, feeling my eyes droop. He snorted, running a hand through my hair.

"Alright, sure. Blame it on me." He replied softly. My eyes closed and I cuddled closer, hogging his warmth. He chuckled softly, his chest moving along with it.

"Okay. Night, Yuki, I love you." I whispered into his chest. He tightened his grip on me a bit, and kissed my hair.

"Night, Adrianna. I love you too." His words were the last thing I remembered as I fell asleep.

EPILOGUE...( 2 days after)

I was packing the last of my boxes before catching my plane in a couple of hours. I was dressed for California weather in just jeans and a tank top. I put the last of my clothes into my luggage over by the door and walked back over to the bed. I picked up the large stuffed rat and held it, just looking at it.

"So are you going to take him or not?" My fiancé asked me from the doorway. I looked over at him shocked to see him leaning against the door frame. He was dressed lightly like me, in only a tight fitting grey shirt and jeans.

"Yuki. Hi." I smiled at him as he walked over, taking him in. "Where's your sling?"

"I didn't feel like wearing it today. I don't want your last memory of me for a while to be one of me injured. So I didn't wear it." He explained, taking me in his arms, rat and all. I tutted at him but sank into his embrace all the same.

"That's not what I would remember and of course, the rat's coming with me. How could I leave him in storage?" I said dramatically, breaking away from him to cuddle the rat to my face. I looked up to find him grinning at me so I tossed the rat to him. He caught it easily.

"Good. Now how can I help you finish up?" I shook my head.

"Not much left to do. I just have to take these boxes downstairs and take my bags down. That's about it." I said, patting the short stack of boxes before grabbing one.

"Let me help then." I shook my head again at him. With his shoulder hurt, there wasn't much he could do.

"No, I'll do it. It won't take long and they're not heavy." I said, even as he took the box out of my hands. "Yuki, you really shouldn't be lifting things."

"I'm fine, Adrianna. Now grab a box and come one." I sighed, grabbing a box and following him downstairs. Taking the boxes down was a lot quicker with two people truthfully, but I still saw him wince a couple of times carrying the boxes.

Finally, when all the boxes and bags were downstairs we went back up to my empty room. I plopped down on the carpet, leaning against the wall. Yuki sat down next to me, and stared around the room, sadly.

"This is the first time I've been in your room, you know." I nodded, leaning my head on his shoulder, the uninjured one, and threw my legs over his in an attempt to get closer to him. His arm went around me, pulling me in, his other one resting on my knees.

"Yeah." We sat there in silence for a while, just sitting together. I twisted the ring on my finger, staring at it. Yuki took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips. He kissed the ring, then kissed my lips gently.

"We should get going." He said sliding up the wall, taking me with him. I agreed quietly, dreading this ride to the airport.

My parents ended up driving us to the airport so Yuki and they could say goodbye. My parents chattered constantly while driving but Yuki was silent, content to just hold my hand on the car ride there. And since he was silent, so was I. Too soon we ended up at the airport and he let go to grab some of my bags.

The check in line was long as usual, but eventually I got up to the front to get my ticket and check my bags. Yuki got a pass to go up to the gate with me but my parents decided to say goodbye right there. It was a huge blubber fest as we walked to security, both of my parents crying and even I got emotional. Eventually though, I gave them both hugs and Yuki and I walked through security to the other side.

"How long till your flight?" Yuki had been quiet for a while so I was surprised to hear him talk again. I checked my watch quickly.

"About an hour. Do you want to grab something?" He nodded, slipping his hand into mine, still carrying one of my bags in the other hand.

We walked over to one of the overpriced coffee joints they always had in airports. Yuki paid for us both even though I told him he didn't have to. I was worried about him not having enough for the cab ride but he just waved me off, telling me I didn't need to worry about these things. We took a seat over by my gate with about half an hour left to go.

"Yuki?" I asked quietly. I sipped my coffee quietly as he looked at me, elbows on his knees.

"What is it?" He asked. I shook my head, immediately, forgetting about asking him.

"Forget about it. It's dumb." I said, brushing it away. He grimaced, before tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear. I felt my flutter a bit and I smiled at him.

"Tell me." He demanded. I sighed.

"I'm just going to miss you. I mean, it's only going to be 2 months before I see you again but I will really miss you." I admitted. He looked taken aback but then smiled sadly at me before pulling me, coffee and all, into tight hug.

"I will miss you too. But we'll get through this and I'll see you in a couple of months." He said over my head, so I couldn't see his expression.

Then the overhead was making the call for my flight to start boarding. We stood up, and Yuki handed me my other bag, which I hung across my other shoulder. I stared at him for a bit, our eyes meeting each other.

"I should go." I whispered, about to cry. He nodded but I made no move to leave.

"I'll see you soon. I love you, okay?" He said

"I love you, too." I answered, choked up. I turned to leave and had gotten a couple of steps away before he called out my name in a strangled cry. I whipped around to find him standing there with tears in his eyes. I ran back, throwing myself into his arms. He caught me up and pressed his cheek to my hair.

"Adrianna, I'm going to miss you so much." He sounded as choked up as I was and I started to cry.

"I know. I know. But I'll see you soon and we'll talk every day and I'll email you. We won't lose touch. I love you." I rambled on and he nodded vigorously. Then he dug into his pocket and pulled out a folded white envelope.

"Read this on the plane. I wrote this for you last night." I nodded, looking at his face as he pressed it into my hands.

"Okay. I have to go." I kissed him on the mouth one last time before turning to board the plane. I was almost into the hall before turning to wave at Yuki. He waved half-heartedly at me. I turned back around and walked the rest of the way to the plane, tears sliding down my face.

Once the plane started to move I took out Yuki's letter. I pried it open gently, not wanting to rip anything inside it. It was a long letter so it took me a while to read. He told me how much he would miss me and how glad he was that we were getting married. He talked about how he couldn't wait to start our life in America together. He was going to be staying with Ayame for a while, as we had agreed to let him help plan the wedding. At the end he told me to call him when I landed, no matter how late it was because he wanted to know if I got there alright. I smiled to myself on the plane.

In the end, Yuki and I will be okay. We just have to look towards the future.

**AN: And that is the end of that. I have decided to go forward with the sequel but it will probably be a while before I put up the first chapter up. I'll probably post a note on here when its updated for you people. Lastly, I want to thank all of you lovely readers for staying by me and my irregular updates, you guys are truly amazing! **** So peace out for the last time in this story.**


	25. Author's Note: The Sequel

**AN: So I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I think you did so I'm glad. Anyway I'm updating this one to tell you guys that I finished the first chapter of the sequel and have it up now. Also, I started a new story (also about Fruits Basket) so I'd really like it if you guys checked that out too. It's a bit different so I'm excited to see how it turns out. Anyway these are the two stories.**

**College: An American Dream**** : This is the sequel.**

**God's Consort: My Choices**** : This is the new story.**

**I hope everyone enjoys these new ones. Thanks for everything guys. Peace out!**


End file.
